Les joies d'une famille nombreuse
by ludamiel
Summary: Euh... On va dire un Vincent blessé qui débarque dans la "famille", les ennuis qui débarquent, les amours qui s'en mêlent. Certainement présence de lemons pour les prochains chapitres. En cours de reformatage et quelques changements, rien de neuf pour l'instant...
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : **Square Enix - malheureusement.

Je tiens à avertir que je n'ai jamais posté mes fics à chapitres parce que normalement, je commence mais je n'arrive jamais à fini et comme établir un plan avant de commencer à écrire une histoire, je connais pas, ben, ça donne ce que ça peut. Alors, désolée si la fic disparaît soudainement ou a une BIG pause...

Bref, bonne lecture ('j'espère... ^^')

Ah oui, désolée pour les fautes aussi ! Je tente de me relire comme je peux ! Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est bien quelque chose que je déteste, lire une fic avec plein de fautes...

_EDIT : _

Hem.

Je voulais rajouter deux-trois renseignements, des détails, changer quelques phrases, donc j'en ai profité pour faire une beauté aux chapitres. Surtout rassembler les premiers pour étoffer un peu le texte. Alors à ceux que ça tente, pour les rajouts - plus ou moins, hein... - vous pouvez relire... x)

Voilà...

* * *

**... ...**

Mal, il avait vraiment mal. Son bras était ensanglanté. Ses côtes déchiraient son poumon. Les entailles de sa cuisse l'élançaient violemment. Il pouvait à peine marcher, se retenant au mur. Une seule idée en tête, s'éloigner, le plus discrètement et le plus loin possible, sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Marcher. Un pas après l'autre. Contracter une jambe. Bouger le pied. Le reposer. Faire de même avec l'autre. Marcher… Et respirer. Lentement, calmement. Maîtriser la douleur qui le tenaille. Inspiration, expiration. La cage thoracique qui se contracte, appuyant un peu plus sur ses poumons. Douleur. Il s'essouffle, titube, voit noir. Il sent sa main rencontrée du vide et non le mur. Il chute, s'étale le long du bitume. Agonise, inconscient. Le noir le plus total.

Le soleil commence tout juste à réchauffer les toits des grattes-ciel.

* * *

La douleur est là, toujours, mais elle s'est calmée. Il sent son bras bloqué, veut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arrive pas. Il commence à paniquer, s'efforce à respirer lentement. Douleur dans la poitrine. Il la sent. Une présence. _Où est-il ? Qui est là ? Suis-je mort ?_ Ses pensées se rencontrent, s'entrechoquent, lui donne le tournis, une migraine apparaît.

« Doucement, vous êtes encore trop faible. Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, monsieur. Si vous avez toujours mal, je m'excuse mais on dépasserait la limite des antidouleurs que je vous ai administré. Détendez-vous, ça passera. »

Une voix féminine qui se veut rassurante, mais qui l'énerve un peu plus. Elle le prend pour qui ? Il sait bien qu'il faut qu'il se calme, mais il n'y arrive pas. Ses pensées dérivent, indubitablement.

_Elle est morte, sous ses yeux. Il se devait de la protéger. Elle n'avait rien à faire là mais il était paré à cette éventualité. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas inerte à attendre. Il se devait de la protéger. C'est… Non, c'était son travail. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il se devait de la protéger ! Ils sont arrivés, et il n'a pu rien faire. Impuissant. Il l'a vu se faire tuer. Sainte mère… C'était son devoir ! _

_Trop vite, ils les avaient pris en retraite, retrouvés. Depuis le temps que lui et elle réussissaient à les mener en bateau. Oui, à deux, ils avaient réussi à les passer entre les mailles du filet. Même réussi à vivre et non survivre. Quelques semaines, tout au plus. Double jeu qui avait fonctionné. Et, devant lui, brutalement, elle n'était plus. Encore maintenant. Rouge. Encerclement. _

_Désespoir. _

_Elle ne sera plus jamais à ses côtés. _

_Douleur, colère._

_ Cris._

Sa respiration s'accélère, la douleur revient, en vagues, de plus en plus forte. Plus personne dans la pièce. Il ouvre les yeux, y arrive et observe.

Une chambre, d'une maison quelconque. De l'eau sur une table de nuit, une chaise à côté du lit, ses habits sur le porte-manteau à droite, ses affaires au pied de celui-ci. Il y avait du bruit en dessous, au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce contenait une commode, une étagère remplie de livres, en plus du porte-manteau et du lit, sur lequel il se trouvait. La fenêtre montrait le ciel, bleu aujourd'hui, avec des filets de nuages. Des oiseaux chantaient doucement, posés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Comment est-ce qu'il avait atterri ici ? Une fois de plus, la méfiance s'empare de lui.

La porte grinça, le tirant de sa contemplation. Un visage s'aventura dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un visage poupin, de grands yeux marron, très foncés, une coupe au carré noir, un bandeau bleu sur le front. Elle parut surprise, rougit un peu, puis disparut. Elle revint accompagnée d'une jeune fille et de trois hommes.

« Eh ! L'accosta l'homme blond. Tu t'sens comment ?

_ Cid, si tu commences comme ça, on aura pas fini… Puis pourquoi t'es monté, j'ai juste appelé Aerith et Weiss-san !

_ Tss, Nero a bien accompagné son frère, pourquoi j'serais pas monté ? Pis, j'te rappelle que c'est moi qu'l'ai ramené.

_ Taisez-vous. Ordonna doucement Aerith. »

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit, s'assit sur la chaise.

« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? Je m'appelle Aerith. C'est bien Cid qui vous a trouvé, Yuffie est venue nous trouver dès que vous vous êtes réveillé.

_ Je suis le gérant de l'auberge/chambres d'hôtes où vous vous trouvez, Weiss. Mon frère, Nero, s'occupera de vous avec Aerith, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez marcher correctement. »

Après cette rapide présentation, le blessé tenta de se lever, y parvint tant bien que mal, étouffant des grimaces de douleur. Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard moqueur de Nero face à son impuissance, de même que celui plus attentionné d'Aerith qui avait entamé un geste pour le retenir.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Le ton est froid et sec, il n'accorde aucun regard à ses interlocuteurs.

_ Attends un peu ! Tu sais dans quel état, j't'ai trouvé ? T'étais inconscient, entrain d'agoniser. Ça fait cinq jour que t'es dans les vapes et que t'aurais dû crever !

_ Cid, t'es toujours aussi brutal. Rit Yuffie.

_ Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider, si ? Répliqua l'alité en fusillant le blond du regard. »

Sentant que l'ambiance était tendue, TRES tendue, Aerith changea de sujet.

« Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? On a mis vos affaires, là, dit-elle en désignant le porte-manteau. On ne s'est pas permis de fouiller. Alors, même si vous partez, on pourrez au moins connaître votre nom ? »

Pas de réponse. Un blanc s'installa. Ils virent ses yeux faire le tour de la salle, revenir vers eux, les détailler. La gamine brune de tout à l'heure, quinze ans, estima-t-il rapidement. Son aînée, dix-huit pour elle. Elle avait une expression de calme qui le troubla et l'apaisa, brisant les barrières de la méfiance. Le blond ne retenait pas son analyse visuel sur lui, il transpirait cette confiance de soi tapageuse. L'homme brun et son frère étaient indéniablement liés. Tout leurs gestes étaient en relation l'un de l'autre, une forme de symbiose. Assez inquiétant. Tandis que l'aîné se cachait sous un masque de bienveillance, son cadet s'entourait d'une impassibilité teintée de sarcasmes.

Eux aussi, faisaient de même, avec plus ou moins de discrétion ou de tact. On pouvait remarquer que Cid ne se gênait pas. Son regard partit du bas, encore sous la couverture. Les jambes fines ressortaient en relief. Le regard remonta, lentement, alla se perdre dans le torse bandé, déviant vers le bras droit, qu'on avait plâtré, le gauche, recouvert de métal, à moins que soit un vrai ? Poursuivant sa quête, les yeux bleus remontèrent sur le cou, le visage, encadré de cheveux noirs, les lèvres fines, les pupilles rouge ocre, qui rencontrèrent les bleus. Affrontement silencieux.

« Ciiiiiiiiiid, on a besoin de ton aide ! Puis, Weiss, si tu pouvais venir ?!

_ Ouais, parce que il reste à peine un quart d'heure avant que Zack ne revienne avec Cloud et Tifa, on n'a pas la moitié de ce qu'on voulait faire de prêt… Et Yazoo qui n'est pas encore rentré ! Put*** il fait quoi celui-là !

_ Je t'interdis d'insulter mon frère !

_ La ferme ! On a besoin de tes muscles, l'imbécile blond !

_ Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile, sale nabot ! Cria Cid en réponse, lâchant le brun du regard et sortant de la pièce.

_ Et arrêtez de jurer à tout va ! Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce. Entendit-on avant que le volume ne baisse. _Légèrement. _»

Weiss sourit, prit Yuffie et sortit à son tour.

« Excusez-les, c'est l'anniversaire d'un des résidents ici, ils ont tous préparé une fête. Justifia Aerith. J'y vais aussi, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de l'autre brun, reste ici, s'il te plaît. »

Nero ne répondit rien, acquiesçant du regard.

C'est ainsi que les deux bruns se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre. Nero resta adossé au mur, à côté de la porte, il ne fit pas un geste lorsque l'inconnu essaya de mettre un pied à terre. Il réussit à se lever mais s'écroula instantanément, plié par la douleur.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, fit le valide en l'aidant à retourner sur le lit. »

Il ne reçut qu'un regard froid en guise de remerciements. Nero s'assit sur la chaise, fixant le blessé.

« Bon, et maintenant ? Tu veux vraiment pas dire qui t'es ? Tu vas rester ici pendant un bout de temps, alors bon. »

Son vis-à-vis soupira. Il leva les yeux dans ceux, presque identique de son interlocuteur.

« Vincent. Valentine. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, que Nero entendit à peine, recouvert des bruits, des cris, des injures que le son portait du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à l'étage.

« Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, de toute manière, tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, descendit, laissant le brun seul, dans sa douleur, autant physique que morale.

Ses pensées étaient incohérentes, il se rallongea, pris d'une migraine violente. Le bruit s'était calmé, laissant un apaisant silence. A l'extérieur en tout cas. Sous son crâne, il était bien là. Souvenirs, sensations, honte, douleur. Il se perdait, s'enfonçait, se noyait sous le flot qui l'envahissaient. Il revoyait les visages, haineux, méprisants, de ses collègues, et le seul visage qui lui avait donné un temps soit peu de sympathie, celui-là était mort. Sous ses yeux. _Lucrétia…_ Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il s'enfonçait. Le blanc se fondait en noir, arrivait le rouge, tout se mêlait. Il essayait en vain de contrôler son corps. Il luttait, se blessait encore plus. Chaque douleur se ranimait. La panique se mélangeait, il délirait, convulsait presque sur le lit, sans personne pour l'aider. Il était seul. Toujours, seul.

* * *

_Chips, sodas, alcools... De quoi faire un apéro, hein... J'ai une tête d'ivrogne, moi ?_ Il soupira, tourna au bout du rayon et percuta un autre individu.

« J'étais entrain de me demander quand est-ce que tu daignerais sortir... »

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les iris bleus de son interlocuteur. La tignasse rousse retenue en une queue de cheval lâche.

« Parce que vous m'attendiez ?

_ Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas... Pour une fois que j'ai du temps libre !

_ Évitez de ressortir les mêmes phrases que les dernières fois, ça nuit à votre charme. Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, j'ai des courses à ramener... Et Yazoo qui frôle son compagnon de jeu en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers les caisses.

_ Ce n'est pas en admettant que j'ai du charme – évidemment que j'en ai ! - que tu seras pardonné. Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, Yazoo-kun~ Continua le roux à son oreille, tout en passant légèrement sa main sur la hanche de son vis-à-vis.

_ Je n'oserai pas. »

Et voilà l'argenté lui répondre avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Sûr. Il avait perdu la partie pour aujourd'hui. Face à un tel sourire... Mais la revanche ne serait que plus agréable à _prendre. _Avec un plaisir évident, il regarde la silhouette gracile s'éloigner. C'était mauvais pour sa réputation, ça. Il était entrain de devenir dépendant d'une seule personne... Elena se ficherait bien de lui, si elle savait. Mais elle ne saura pas ! Foi de Reno, il continuerait à sortir avec ces inconnu(e)s autant qu'il lui plairait ! _C'est bien là où le bât blesse. Ça ne me plaît même plus..._ Ce serait presque déprimant de pathétisme si le problème persistait. Vrai, il rencontre un type et non, non, non, je vous vois venir... Ce n'est pas le gros coup de foudre dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Juste une envie irrépressible de possession, dans tous les sens du terme, évidemment. On pouvait dire ça, une possession énorme qui amène à l'obsession... Pourtant, rien de glamour dans la première rencontre. Un ivrogne qui salut les passants en guise de preuves qu'il ne l'est pas, ivre ! Et il s'est avéré qu'il ait dit bonsoir à une personne de trop. Mais il n'est pas Reno pour rien ! La chasse avait déjà commencé. Faut bien voir les avantages de son métier, non ? Parce qu'il n'appelait pas avantages le fait de subir la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur dès que le Vice avait un pet de travers... Sortant de sa pseudo-déprime, il alla rejoindre Rude plutôt que prévu. Peut-être qu'il lui en toucherait un mot.

* * *

« Tu parles ! C'est pas la même chose !

_ Si, si, je t'assure, Zack, c'est la MÊME chose. Rit la jeune fille. »

Le brun, le blond et la brune rentrèrent dans la maison. Noir complet, juste la lune éclairait faiblement l'entrée.

« Euh, y a un problème ici ? Fit Zack en retirant ses chaussures.

_ Joyeux Anniversaire ! Crièrent le reste du groupe, faisant sursauter le brun.

_ Vous saviez ?! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse des deux amis qui l'accompagnaient, pliés de rire.

_ Oui… Légèrement… Peut-être… Hoqueta Cloud entre deux sursauts. »

Dans la minute qui suivit, Zack fut étouffé, on prépara son cercueil. Fin de l'histoire.

Non, pas tout à fait, on va dire qu'il eut droit à un câlin collectif très câlineux. Après avoir réussi à le dépêtrer des bras de Cid qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, ils passèrent à table, riants, et bavardant.

« 'Tain, mais il y a vraiment tout le monde ! S'exclama le brun, reprenant son calme.

_ Bah, t'en qu'à faire, oui !

_ Même Aerith !

_ Elle a plutôt tendance à squatter ici en ce moment, avec l'alité à l'étage... »

Faisons un bref récapitulatif sur les personnes présentes et le pourquoi du comment elles sont ici. Tout d'abord, les gérants de l'auberge Weiss et par extension, Nero. Ils avaient repris cette maison d'hôtes par pulsion – croyait-on – et s'en occupaient depuis quatre ans maintenant. Un an après le changement de gérance, Zack avait fait son apparition. Venu de la province pour étudier dans une des rares écoles qui offrait un cursus courant agrémentés de stage en situation SOLDIER, il s'était installé et avait très rapidement ramené du monde. À savoir ses camarades de classe, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith. Qui ne pouvaient ses permettre d'être absent en ce grand jour de majorité ! Puis, l'année d'après, six nouveaux résidents avaient pris place. D'abord, l'étrange trio, formés de Azul, Rosso et Shelke. Alors que les deux adultes disparaissaient fréquemment, ramenant l'oseille bienfaitrice, Shelke avait été intégré au lycée. Sur ces entrefaites, le trio des argentés étaient arrivés. Loz avait pris un travail à mi-temps, et les deux autres payaient leur loyer en contribuant au maintient de l'auberge. Weiss et Nero n'avait plus qu'à se tourner les pouces – choses que le cadet faisait déjà en temps normal... Imaginez, Nero avec un balai...

Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Les argentés étaient donc obligatoirement présents, puisque chez eux. Vient ensuite, les amis des amis des amies... – je vous fais grâce du reste. Savoir comment tout ce beau monde s'est connu est une histoire longue et totalement hors-sujet. C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, on pouvait voir attablés, Cid Highwind, Barett Wallace et ses deux protégés, Marlène et Denzel, puis Yuffie. Je ne vous pas l'affront de vous présenter les deux premiers. Si ? Allons... Le premier, ce grand et aventureux aviateur, qui s'est fait virer... Pardon ! A démissionné de la ShinRa, après avoir traversé multiples obstacles, construit un certain nombres de cette ferraille volante, suite à un léger accident de travail. _Parce qu'ils ne me payaient pas assez, oui !_ Bref.

Le deuxième, que j'ai nommé... Barett Wallace ! Un des plus grands, oui, des plus grands ! Flic de la capitale ! Respectant la demande de son collègue, il s'est vu père adoptif de Marlène à la mort du père du celle-ci. Vous suivez ? La venue de Denzel dans cette nouvelle famille est quelque peu obscure, mais ne faites pas l'erreur de dire qu'il n'est pas leur père !

Tous réunis en l'honneur de Zack, dans une pièce fermée, tous plus ou moins surexcités, normal que cela fasse du bruit. Et pas qu'un peu.

Le repas se passait agréablement, les plats s'enchaînaient, les verres surtout. Zack, tout nouvellement majeur, se voyait avec un verre constamment – et étrangement – plein. Aussi l'heureuse troupe ressembla plus ou moins à une bande d'ivrogne. Presque, car heureusement, soit ils tenaient l'alcool, soit ils n'en avaient pas bu. Distribution des cadeaux, à travers les agréables remarques de chacun, vous ai-je dit que leur amitié était construite sur les sarcasmes et autres moqueries ? Nero réapparut, il dit quelques mots à l'oreille de son frère, ironique. Weiss lui lança un regard surpris avant de héler Aerith.

« Aerith ! Apparemment, il y a le nouveau qui se meurt une fois de plus.

_ Nouveau ? Ah ! L'homme mystérieux qu'on a toujours pas eu le droit de voir ! S'exclama Zack, pas très loin du coma éthylique.

_ Moi, je l'ai vu, ce matin ! Le nargua Yuffie.

_ Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-j'suis-blessé-mais-j'ai-pas-besoin-d'aide est entrain de crever !? C'est con, continua Cid, très compatissant. »

La jeune fille les regarda tous, soupira devant tant de pathétisme et monta à l'étage, suivie de Weiss.

« À cause de toi, Aerith elle est fâchééééééééééée ! Sanglota Cloud, pas très frais.

_ T'inquiètes, elle reviendra s'occuper de toi, ironisa Kadaj.

_ Depuis quand mon p'tit Kadaj est aussi dévergondé ? Moi qui l'avais élevé dans des bonnes conditions, sans perversités ni riiiiiiiiieeeeeen ! Pleura Loz à la remarque de son cadet. »

Yazoo posa sa main sur son épaule, en guise de soutien. Avec tout chahut, personne n'avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Eh beh. On s'amuse bien, ici ! Observa un des nouveaux venus. »

Un silence s'installa d'office. Joyeux contraste avec les festivités. Il était 23h passé et l'auberge était fermée à cause de l'anniversaire. Qui étaient ces gens ?

Ce devait être l'homme roux qui avait parlé.

« Vous ? Demanda, incrédule, Yazoo.

_ Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour toi, Yazoo~, répondit le roux en question, souriant.

_ Reno, cesses un peu tes simagrées. Excusez-nous mais pourrait-on parler à Weiss ?

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu lui veux, Utaïen. Répondit Nero, froidement.

_ Eh, on se calme ! S'écria soudainement Yuffie, concernée. Z'êtes qui d'abord ?

_ Des grandes personnes qui doivent parler à Weiss.

_ Nous prends pas pour des gosses de quatre ans. Répliqua, acide, Kadaj. »

Aerith descendit, suivie de Weiss. Ce dernier imita la statue lorsqu'il vit les hommes dans l'entrée. Nero le regardait, fixement. _Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?_ Il se força à se mettre en mouvement. Ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

_ Weiss. On peut parler ? Ailleurs.

_ Si t'as besoin de me parler, pourquoi tu téléphones pas ? Puis, pas la peine de prendre tout ce monde avec toi. Réagit le blanc. »

L'Utaïen ne répondit pas, il se retourna et sortit, laissant les deux hommes et la femme à l'intérieur. Le blanc soupira et sortit à son tour.

* * *

L'homme en noir, Nero, était venu le voir. Il était resté un moment à le regarder, sans rien dire ou faire. Il l'avait vu dans un si mauvais état. Vincent continuait à délirer. Il vit partir le brun, se souvint avoir pensé un « Ne me laisse pas » mais n'avait ni la force, ni le ridicule de le dire. Il avait de nouveau sombré. C'est une étrange sensation d'avoir l'impression d'être en sécurité puis de couler aussi rapidement. Les pensées qui l'assaillaient remontées de bien loin. Mais le pire était de les voir mélangés aux événements récents.

_« Bienvenue chez les Turks, gamin » La voix de Verdot retentit à ses oreilles, il avait les yeux écarquillés par l'immense building qui lui fait face. La voix devient cri. Surprise qui se transforme peu à peu à de l'angoisse, puis la terreur. Disparition de Verdot. Lui, cesse de ressentir. Les balles s'envolaient, montaient haut dans le ciel, et indubitablement, elles redescendaient, touchaient, tuaient. Reconnaissance de Ashton._

_Une main devant ses yeux. Un café proposé. Un rien. Mais il l'a laissé l'envahir. Lucrétia. Éprouver, à nouveau. _

_Fondu noir. Arrière plan macabre. Gros plan sur Elle. Inanimée. _

Sensation de l'eau sur son front, il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux, reconnaître… Aerith ? Peut-être, il en savait rien. Il entendait à peine la discussion entre elle et l'homme blanc. Sa vue se brouillait par intermittence et il se haït d'être aussi faible. La douleur passa, la fièvre tombait, lentement. Il retrouvait son souffle. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. Il sentit brièvement une main lui frôlait le visage, comme un souffle d'air. Apaisant. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Et donc, tu habites ici ? Questionna Reno à Yazoo.

_ Attends, un peu, on peut savoir d'où tu connais mon frère ? Demanda Loz, totalement sobre, maintenant.

_ Reno, arrête ça. On est pas venu là pour draguer.

_ Draguer ? Parce que ce type compte se faire mon Yazoo !?

_ Loz, calme-toi, c'est juste un homme que…

_ Non, je ne me calme pas ! Il veut se…

_ LA FERME ! Hurla Tifa. On est censé fêter l'anniversaire de Zack, OK ? Les autres débarquent en plein milieu, c'est une chose mais s'il vous plaît, ARRETEZ DE CRIER ! Finit-elle.

_ Wow, impressionnant, Tifa, fit Cid en souriant.

_ Merci. »

Un ange passa dans le silence le plus complet. Tous attendirent que le blanc et l'Utaïen rentre. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien ?

_ Tseng, sors d'ici.

_ Reno, Rude, Elena, on y va. »

Weiss les regarda partir, de la lassitude dans les yeux.

« Bien ! On en était où ? Reprit-il.

_ Weiss… Commença Aerith. »

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« C'est les dix-huit ans de Zack, oui ou non ? Bien, alors continuons. Dit-il gaiement. »

La fête reprit du poil de la bête, la bonne humeur revint, l'alcool recommença à s'écouler. Il était près de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'une grande majorité finit à s'écrouler sur la table ou s'endormir par terre, ivre ou tout simplement fatigué. Les rares valides s'entraidèrent pour monter tout ce monde dans leur chambre.

* * *

'_Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Mal de tête ! Itaï ! Bordel de bordel ! J'suis où, c'est passé quoi ? Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber, ne pas… ITAIIIIIIIIII ! Tombé…_

« Zack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? Demanda une tête blonde en ouvrant la porte.

_ Ça se voit pas ?

_ Franchement ? Pas vraiment, non…

_ Cloud, à la place de te foutre ouvertement de ma gueule, t'as pas quelque chose contre le mal de tête ?

_ La gueule de bois, plutôt…

_ Pareil… Tu dois bien, sinon, t'serais pas aussi frais, après ce qu'on a avalé hier…

_ Réflexe ! Dit-il au brun en lui envoyant une boite de médicaments. Qui roula lamentablement sous le lit, sans que Zack n'ait fait un geste pour la rattraper.

_ Je vois, continua le blond. C'est plus grave que ça en à l'air, rit-il.

_ Crie pas !

_ C'est toi qui crie, là, pas moi. Allez, pousses-toi.

_ ZAAAAAACK ! Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être majeur ?

_ Ça fait mal à la tête, et crie pas, s'teuplait, Marlène…

_ Désolée.

_ Eh Cloud ! Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ Je tente de récupérer cette fichue boite ! Et, commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs, Tifa. Va voir Loz, pour ça.

_ On parle de moi ? Fit l'argenté en pénétrant dans la chambre.

_ Non ! Lui répondit la brune, très rapidement, trop peut-être.

_ Cloud, j't'en supplie, attrape c'te boite…

_ Tiens. »

Zack prit avec avidité les médicaments, les avala prestement, et soupira. Effet instantané, les meilleurs qu'on pouvait trouver… _Bordel, je retrouve ma tête…_

« P'tit dèj' est prêt ! Cria une voix en dessous.

_ Oh, non ! Si c'est Azul qui a cuisiné, on est dans la mouise.

_ Sûr, soupirèrent ensemble les visiteurs de la chambre du brun. »

Assemblant tout leur courage pour affronter le petit déjeuner préparé par le grand bleu (c'est un Schtroumphf ! Un peu grand peut-être…), ils descendirent et s'attablèrent. Tous les participants à la fête étaient présents.

« Comment se porte le blessé ?

_ La douleur passe, la fièvre est quasiment retombée. Il suffit d'attendre la cicatrisation des blessures. Ce devrait être rapide. Il a déjà une réaction rapide, puis les produits que Zack a « emprunté » de ses stages sont vraiment efficaces. J'ai même pu lui enlever le plâtre. Il restera.

_ Il s'est résigné à dépendre de nous ?! S'écria Cid. »

Aerith acquiesça.

« Euh… C'est pas que mais, ils voulaient quoi les gars, hier soir ? Demanda Zack, se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

_ Rien.

_ Weiss, commence pas…

_ On peut en parler plus tard, rien ne presse et puis…

_ Weiss ! Le coupa Shelke. »

Le regard du blanc se tourna vers la petite rousse. Il soupira.

« Ok, ok… Il semblerait que notre « invité » soit recherché.

_ Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

_ C'étaient des hommes de la ShinRa, hier. C'est elle qui le recherche. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment ! Insista-t-il sous les regards suspicieux des autres.

_ J'aime pas ça, m'alors pas ça d'tout… Répondit Cid, la bouche pleine. Si ces fouines de la ShinRa ont un problème avec c'type, voudrait mieux… Pas leur donner ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Je croyais que t'aimais pas le nouveau ?

_ Un peu trop fier, mais bon, il semble pas sortir du trou d'cul du monde, t'as vu le charisme ?! Puis, il est super bien foutu… Ce s'rait dommage de laisser à ces fouineurs de première. »

Azul éclata de rire à cette remarque. La franchise de Cid lui avait toujours plu. Dès leur rencontre. Le rire d'Azul fut repris par tous, les uns après les autres, communicatif. Pendant un moment, la tension qui était apparu sous la révélation de Weiss s'envola, laissant place à un de ces moments de complicité qui n'arrive que lorsque tous se connaissent assez, malgré les zones d'ombre de chacun de leur passé. Personne n'avait jamais demandé le pourquoi du comment de la surprotection de Weiss envers Nero, ni celle de Loz envers ses cadets. Personne ne le leur demandera jamais. Un jour, s'ils le voudront, ils le leur diront. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit, personne. Mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Ils étaient une famille. Et ce depuis un peu moins de deux ans. Une famille qui se renforçait, une famille peut-être légèrement incestueuse…

Tous finirent par se calmer, échangeant un regard, se demandant presque pourquoi ils avaient ri. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, l'atmosphère s'était allégée.

« Bon, reprenons, fit à contrecœur Tifa, consciente de briser cette sérénité. Un type, bien foutu et au charisme incroyable, selon les dires de l'ours mal léché qu'est Cid, est ramené par ce dernier, agonisant. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, on pourrait peut-être en savoir plus, non ?

_ J'pense pas qu'il soit décidé à parler de quoiq'ce soit. Puis, depuis quand j'suis un ours mal léché, gamine ! S'indigna le blond.

_ Je trouve qu'elle a raison, pour une fois, chuchota Zack à l'oreille de Cloud. Celui-ci retint un rire.

_ Elle n'a pas tord, Cid non plus, je pense, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, donc, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un de qualifié… Aerith s'est occupée de lui pendant tout ce temps, c'est une jeune fille douce et maternante, peut-être que…

_ Quelle avalanche de compliment de ta part, Loz... Fit-elle. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? Continua la jeune fille. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aerith alla à la pêche aux renseignements, tandis que les autres se perdaient dans des conjectures les plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Denzel et Marlène s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

« S'il faut c'est un pirate !

_ Ou un mercenaire !

_ Un repris de justice ?!

_ Un assassin ! »

Devant l'enthousiasme des plus jeunes, les rires éclataient, les sourires apparaissaient.

**... ...**

* * *

.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer : **SE pour ne pas changer.

Donc voilà, anciennement chapitre III et IV, réunis en nouveau chapitre II... ^^

Puis toujours la même chose, si vous voyez fautes, incohérences ou remarques quelconques, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**... ...**

« Excusez-moi, je peux entrer ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Assis sur le lit, adossé au mur, le brun regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Monsieur Valentine ? Dit-elle, se souvenant du nom que leur avait dit Nero la veille. »

Il daigna tourner la tête vers elle.

« Comment allez-vous ? Je m'excuse si le bruit d'hier soir vous a dérangé… Je…

_ Venons en aux faits, voulez-vous ? La coupa-t-il fermement.

_ Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Vous imaginez bien que nous sommes curieux de savoir pourquoi la ShiRa vous recherche.

_ Elle est bien venue ici, alors…

_ Oui.

_ Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à plier bagages. »

Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux quand Aerith se mit à rire.

« Non, non ! Restez, je vous prie. Weiss n'a rien dit sur vous. Vous nous croyez donc capables de vendre un homme blessé à la ShinRa ? Vous nous prenez pour qui ?

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois, murmura-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

_ Peut-être, mais pas ici. Reprit-elle doucement. »

Le regard du brun se posa sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle le perturbait dans sa version du monde. Aux vues de ses expériences, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un groupe de personne puisse mettre leur vie en danger, sans chercher à en savoir plus, pour un parfait inconnu. L'aisance, la douceur, la détermination qu'elle dégageait mettait plus qu'à mal ses résolutions. Il se tâtait, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ces gens. Il avait senti l'ambiance remontant lors de l'anniversaire et il les avait envié. Il s'était imaginé à la place du nouveau majeur, entouré de soin et d'amitié.

Solitude.

Il fuit le regard, tournant la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la fenêtre. Il savait qu'elle attendrait. Il le sentait. _Pas maintenant, peut-être, un jour._ Ses yeux lâchèrent la fenêtre, retournèrent dans ceux d'Aerith. Il ne pouvait faire que ça…

Elle sourit, s'avança vers lui, doucement, toujours, c'était un maître-mot. Elle s'autorisa à s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle le remercia :

« Oui, vraiment, merci. J'attendrai et même les autres brutes en bas, attendront. Pour l'instant, restez, reposez-vous, ensuite, on avisera, si vous voulez partir, vous le ferez. On ne vous retiendra pas… Enfin, peut-être. »

Elle eut un grand sourire et repartit, sans fermer la porte. C'est pourquoi il put entendre distinctement un « Alooooooooooooooors ? Qui est-ce qui a raison ?! Il est quoi, dis, dis, il est quoi ? » de la part des plus jeunes.

* * *

« Il dit qu'il n'a vu personne.

_ Il ment.

_ Je pense, oui, mais il va y avoir un problème. On parle de Weiss là et…

_ Taisez-vous. Ordonna l'homme blond. »

Un silence se répandit dans la salle. Le Vice ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur, se contentant de fixer le rapport, les sourcils froncés.

« Tseng, débrouillez-vous pour rentrer dans cette maison, il faut qu'on retrouve Vincent Valentine. Rapidement. »

Sans un regard pour son employé, Rufus Shinra retourna à ses papiers. Tseng salua et sortit. Les autres Turks l'attendaient à la sortie.

« Verdict du grand patron ?

_ Reno, tu te débrouilles pour faire un mandat de perquisition, faut qu'on rentre chez Weiss.

_ Eh ! On est pas des flics ! On fait comment ?

_ J'ai dis : tu te débrouilles.

_ OK ! Défoncer la porte et jouer de la gâchette, ça marcherait mieux, non ?

_ Reno. Un mandat. Tout de suite. »

Et il tourna les talons vers son bureau. Le roux soupira.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

_ Parce que tu n'es pas doué, c'est tout, le réconforta Elena.

_ Merci, je m'en serai bien passé… »

Rude lui mit une main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Ils partirent tout trois vers leur bureau respectif, ne tenant pas à se faire voir en pleine oisiveté par leur patron.

_Mandat de perquisition… J'trouve ça où, moi ? Sous les sabots d'un chocobo, p'tre. Sérieux… Ça a des sabots, un chocobo ? Il fait ch*** l'autre._ Malgré ces pensées peu envieuses, Reno essayait vraiment de trouver comment il pouvait trouver l'autorisation de perquisitionner une maison. Non pas n'importe quelle maison ! Une auberge – qui avait déjà sa réputation – mais surtout qui abritait en son sein une merveilleuse créature... Oui, Reno peut être capable de lyrisme – ou presque.

* * *

« Rien ? Rien du tout ? Il t'a pas dit un mot ?

_ Si, on a parlé… Enfin, je pense qu'il faut juste lui laisser du temps… »

Ils regardèrent Aerith avec des yeux ronds.

« Attends, vous avez parler de quoi alors ?

_ Laissez-lui du temps. Il débarque là, contre son gré, vous espériez peut-être qu'il nous saute dans les bras en nous remerciant ? Ironisa Tifa.

_ S'il fait ça, j'crois que j'fais une crise cardiaque… Continua sur le même ton Zack.

_ C'est vrai que ce n'a pas l'air du genre du bonhomme.

_ Perspicace, Barett ! Franchement, on a des amis qui ont une cervelle, je savais pas… Commença Rosso.

_ Eh, la psycho, tais-toi, ok ? J'ten fais des réflexions ? Répondit l'homme au bras armé.

_ D'où je suis psychopathe ? Lui cria-t-elle.

_ C'est beau l'amitié, dit Kadaj en aparté.

_ Le nabot, on t'a pas demandé de la ramener ! Firent en chœur les deux adversaires.

_ Holà, on se calme par là ! Rit Yuffie, debout sur la table, les deux bras écartant l'homme et la rouge. »

Alors que les combattants se regardaient encore en chiens de faïence, le reste de la table riait plus ou moins fort.

« Dire que demain, y a cours… La flemme ! S'exclama Zack, effectuant un changement de sujet pas subtile pour un sou.

_ C'est pas parce que t'es majeur que tu vas y échapper… Fit Weiss en souriant.

_ Malheureusement… Répondit le brun avec un air de chien battu. Franchement, devoir continuer à voir la tête nos très chers profs encore jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

_ Puis il y a le concours d'entrée officiel pour les SOLDIERS. L'enfonça Azul. »

L'hilarité reprit après le regard noir que le brun lança au bleu.

L'heure passait tranquillement, aussi. Le petit déjeuner était fini depuis un moment, tous reprirent le chemin de leur activité. Barett et les deux petits rentrèrent chez eux, non sans que Denzel salue longuement Cloud. Cid aussi ne tarda pas à partir : « J'ai un avion sur l'feu. » Les jeunes allèrent squatter la chambre du nouveau majeur tandis que Weiss et Nero sortaient et Azul et Rosso restaient au RDC.

* * *

Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Yuffie, Shelke et le propriétaire de la chambre s'assirent en cercle dans ce qu'il restait de place. Ils commencèrent naturellement à s'envoyer des vents pour montrer toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Puis, la discussion devint plus sérieuse.

« Non, sérieusement, je me demande d'où Weiss connaît les visiteurs d'hier.

_ Moi, je me demande surtout comment tu connais le rouquin d'hier… Menaça gentiment Loz à son cadet.

_ Ah. Reno. Il m'a aidé, l'autre fois.

_ Aider ? Pourquoi ?

_ Trois fois rien… Vraiment. Répondit un peu rapidement l'argenté.

_ En tout cas, l'Utaïen n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. Fit Tifa, créant une diversion pour que Yazoo échappe à Loz.

_ Ça, c'est sûr ! Tout' cas, je continue à me demander comment Weiss a connu ces types. Ce sont la ShinRa tout de même ! Ces fouines qui mettent leur nez dans tout, c'est pire que les renseignements généraux ! En plus, leur armée est surpuissante ! Fit Zack.

_ C'est pas toi qui fais une formation pour les SOLDIERs ? Remarqua moqueuse Tifa.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je dis que leurs hommes sont des tarés ! Ne seraient-ce que nos tuteurs de stage, j'te jure qu'ils démontent un camion en deux deux ! Et ce n'est pas vraiment pour la ShinRa que je suis rentré là-d'dans...

_ Calmez-vous, tous, tranquillisa Aerith, veillant à son rôle de mère.

_ Diiiiiiiiiiiites, j'viens d'avoir une SUPER idée !

_ Au secours, Yuffie a une idée. »

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à Kadaj.

« Bref, je disais donc, j'pensais qu'on pourrait aller le voir, le nouveau ! Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul…

_ Si Nero et Weiss sont avec lui et qu'ils nous voient débarquer, ça va chauffer pour notre matricule. Répondit Cloud.

_ Mais ! Ils sont partis dans leur chambre… Y a pas de raison pour qu'ils soient dans la chambre de… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah, oui. Vincent.

_ Ça me va ! Au pire, on dira qu'on accompagnait Aerith qui venait vérifier si tout va bien, renchérit Zack. C'est pas ton rôle de voir comment il va ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

La jeune fille sourit, se leva et sortit.

« Yataaaaa ! Cria l'hyperactive de service. »

Sans un bruit, ou presque, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'alité. La porte grinça doucement lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent.

« Dis donc, il a pas menti Cid quand il a dit qu'il était bien foutu… Chuchotèrent Zack et Tifa dans un même ensemble. »

Ils s'avancèrent près du lit, s'attendant à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers eux.

Comme toujours, le brun regardait par la fenêtre, adossé au mur, sur le lit. Il ne réagit pas quand les jeunes entrèrent, ni quand la porte se referma. Il écoutait les chuchotements curieux des nouveaux arrivants. La complicité qu'il ressentait le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il n'en laissait rien voir. Ce n'est que quand une main apparut sur son bras qu'il daigna se retourner.

« Euh… Salut ! Fit Yuffie, sa main toujours posée sur le bras métallique de l'homme.

_ Eh ! Tu te sens comment ? Ça fait mal ? On s'est dit que tu t'ennuyais p'tetre donc on s'est ramené.

_ Zack, tu es vraiment la délicatesse, la finesse, la politesse et le tact incarné. Soupira Tifa.

_ Ben, désolé, mais c'est la vérité non ? Puis ça change pas grand chose, tu veux le dire comment toi ?!

_ Et voilà, c'est reparti. Qui gagnera, cette fois ? Demanda Loz en commentateur de match. Le premier point sera pour qui ? Suspence, mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez suivre en exclusivité le énième match Zack Fair/ Tifa Lockheart.

_ Loz, ta gueule/tais-toi ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés. »

Pendant ce temps, Yazoo, Yuffie et Aerith s'étaient tournés vers le brun, réussissant à lui arracher quelques monosyllabes. Vincent observa rapidement l'argenté. Un frisson le parcourut. _Il lui ressemble._

« Vous avez encore mal ? Lui demanda la châtain.

_ …

_ Dis, ça te dirait de faire un tour, plus tard ? On pourrait l'amener chez Barett ! Y a un super restaurant à côté de chez lui ! Puis il y a le parc aussi ! Faut vraiment que tu te rétablisses vite ! S'exclama Yuffie, enthousiaste.

_ Yuffie, calme-toi. Tu ne croies pas que les autres font assez de bruits ? Pas la peine d'en rajouter… En plus, les deux frangins vont venir, si ça continue…

_ Que veux-tu qu'ils nous disent ? C'est pas comme s'ils nous avaient interdit de venir…

_ Si, justement, ils l'ont fait, je te rappelle… Tu te souviens pas de la tête de Weiss-san lorsqu'il nous a sorti : « il a besoin de repos, je vous interdis de mettre les pieds dans cette chambre, c'est clair ? Tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé assez de force, tant que je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation, je vous l'interdis. Imita pas trop mal Yazoo.

_ Ah, oui, p'tet. M'en fous, c'est plus marrant d'être là que de réviser… J'ai besoin de ton avis, ça te dirait ou pas de nous accompagner ? Puis peut-être t'amener chez un coiffeur, t'acheter des nouveaux habits ou... »

La jeune fille se tut, les yeux rouges posés sur elle. Elle déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise et consciente d'avoir peut-être dépasser des limites. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle le tutoyait et formait des projets mais elle ne savait rien de lui. S'il faut il partirait, sans un mot lorsqu'il sera rétabli. Elle rougit face à l'intensité du regard et balbutia, perdant confiance : « Dé… désolée… »

Il y eut un silence de ce côté-ci. Yuffie rougissait de confusion sous l'intensité du regard qui la dévisageait. Yazoo riait intérieurement de la gêne de la benjamine, il retint un frisson lui-même. Aerith observait les liens se former. _Oui, les liens se forment, petit à petit, comme un nid. Un nid où l'on rajoute des feuilles, des branches, de quoi le consolider afin qu'il tienne et qu'il soutienne les futurs oisillons, les futurs problèmes. _Vincent Valentine rentrera dans la famille, elle en était persuadée.

_Eh oui, eh oui, on ne le dit jamais assez, mais je suis un génie ! Moi, Reno, je suis un génie ! _

_Bon, ok, Reeve en est un, mais c'est avec ma demande explicite et expliquée qu'il m'a fourni le joli petit papier que j'ai sur mon bureau ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Tseng n'en croira pas ses yeux, parce que j'ai fait mon boulot, déjà, c'est un exploit en soi, mais en plus, je suis pile poil dans le tempo ! Pile à l'heure, nickel chrome, parfait, quoi ! Du pur travail de pro !_

Reno se félicitait intérieurement quand il renversa dans son entière suprématie sa tasse de café sur le papier en question.

« Eh meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Cria-t-il, s'éloignant de son bureau et du liquide brûlant qui lui était tombé sur la cuisse. 'Tain, c'est chaud, c'truc ! Argh… Finit-il en apercevant le précieux mandat recouvert d'une tâche marron qui s'étendait. »

Il prit délicatement le papier qui se déchira, rendu fragile par le café. Il soupira, laissa tout en plan et courut vers le bureau de l'ingénieur.

« Reeve. Je t'en supplie, tu pourrais me refaire la petite faveur que je t'ai demandée… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, regarda le morceau de papier et se remit à son ordinateur.

« Euh… Je prends ça pour quoi, moi ? Parce que j'en connais un qui va me tuer lorsqu'il s'apercevra que…

_ Reno ! Il est où cet idiot ? »

On entendit un « merci » dans le couloir avant que le chef des Turks n'entre précipitamment dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Tuesti. Reno, où est le mandat ?

_ Euh… Il s'est envolé par la fenêtre. Tu sais, ça a une vie propre le papier, il devait s'ennuyer alors il a pris son envol. J'avais malencontreusement laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il a saisi la première occasion et… Mmmmmmh. Essaya de continuer le roux.

_ Tenez, il a miraculeusement atterri dans mon bureau. Finit Reeve en bâillonnant Reno. »

Il relâcha son collègue, souriant à son supérieur (du collègue en question).

« La chance est une bonne amie à toi, non, Reno ? Fit l'Utaïen en attrapant le mandat. On y va. Appelle tout le monde. »

Et il s'en alla sans d'autres formes de procès. Reno soupira. _Pour une fois que ça aurait été parfait…_ Il le suivit n'oubliant pas de remercier chaudement le brun.

* * *

Weiss soupira intérieurement, le regard de son frère sur le dos. Il le savait, il allait devoir passer aux explications. Ils avaient tout fait pour que la ShinRa les oublie et ne les retrouve pas. Il contempla l'après-midi bien entamée, les arbres vides, comme mort. Pour certains l'hiver est triste, pour d'autre non. C'est une mort de plus ou alors le commencement d'un renouveau. Le vent soufflait, rentrait par la fenêtre ouverte, glaçant les occupants de la chambre. Les cheveux du blanc s'agitaient sous la caresse. Il frissonna, referma la fenêtre, se retourna, calant son regard dans celui carmin de son frère. Adossé contre le mur, à côté de la porte comme à son habitude, Nero attendait. Il savait que le blanc finirait par parler. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se cacher quoi que ce soit, au final. Ils avaient leurs secrets, mais ils apparaissaient, ne leur laissant pas le choix, ne leur laissant que l'obligation de révéler tout à l'autre. Weiss s'avança, s'assit sur le lit, face au mur. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans la pièce. Le brun le laissa durer un peu puis vint s'adosser à son frère. Dos à dos, comme pour toutes, ou presque, les confidences. Une entité.

Weiss inspira et commença.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils nous ont retrouvé. Mais ce n'est pas pour nous, cette fois, tu le sais. Ils veulent Vincent Valentine, mais ils ne l'auront pas. C'est un défi et nous y répondrons. Tu penses que j'aurais mieux fait de leur livrer ? On ne connaît pas cet homme et l'arrivée de la ShinRa qui ne va pas s'empêchait de mêler vie très privée avec amitié chamboulera tout nos désirs de paix et de famille unie. Je ne veux pas supporter ça, mais j'espère qu'on réussira à tenir. Tu sais, Nero, continua-t-il après une pause, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, tous.

_ Tu es con, idiot et sentimental quand tu t'y mets. T'es au courant j'espère ?

_ Je te remercie de ta consolation, petit frère…

_ Tu as attiré la ShinRa, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va tous se haïr. Ils ont tous leur secret. Ils découvriront peut-être juste une partie du nôtre. Weiss, on est juste une bande d'abandonnés de la vie qui se sont réunis par un hasard plus grand que le monde. Juste une bande de bras cassés. Tu le sais, non ? Une famille… Arrête un peu de rêver. Lorsque les emmerdes arriveront, on verra bien si c'est le cas. Je ne voudrais pas non plus casser tous tes rêves. Dit Nero, ironique.

_ Toujours aussi compatissant.

_ Je sais. Arrête de mentir aussi. Tu sais comment ils nous ont trouvé.

_ … »

Le silence revint et perdura. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ressassaient le passé. Dos contre dos, main dans la main, une seule entité. Malheureusement séparé en deux. Pourtant, les différences entre eux étaient nombreuses, ils se complétaient. C'était suffisant. Weiss secoua la tête, Nero était à ses côtés aujourd'hui et il se devait d'en profiter. Qui sait jusqu'à quand ils seront ensemble ? Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du brun.

Seules les respirations calmes des deux hommes se faisaient entendre, en plus du vent qui cognait férocement contre la vitre. Les cris des jeunes aussi finirent par les atteindre et le blanc soupira, cassant ce moment de félicité et de complicité avec son frère, et se leva pour les engueuler un coup.

* * *

« C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel, oui ! Cria Weiss en rentrant dans la chambre »

Tous s'arrêtèrent, la tête tournée vers la porte.

Statues.

Fichées dans un même mouvement. Puis, tous désignèrent Aerith en se justifiant, s'exclamant dans un bel ensemble : « On l'accompagnait juste vérifier si le malade allait bien ! »

Weiss qui retenait son hilarité ne tint plus et explosa littéralement de rire.

Nero l'avait rejoint et affichait un sourire narquois.

Les occupants de la chambre prirent tous une grande inspiration, sauf Vincent, qui avait repris sa contemplation de la fenêtre. L'arrivée des frères le sauvait d'une quelconque tentative de discussion. Il leur en était... reconnaissant ? - de le sortir de sa torpeur, mais l'effet avait un double tranchant. Ils tentaient de l'inclure alors qu'ils étaient déjà si soudés. Il se doutait que ce lien s'était formé à la dure, qu'ils ne sortaient pas tous d'une vie bien rose. Et c'est là que ça faisait le plus mal. Ils avaient réussi cet exploit, certainement à coup de couteau dans le dos, jouant avec les limites. Et pourtant... Il voulait les rejoindre, réussir à briser la carapace. Elle s'était remise tellement facilement autour de lui. Mais était-elle vraiment déjà partie... ?

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Dégagez d'ici ! Oïïï !

_ Azul ? »

Après le cri d'Azul, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, leurs propriétaires ouvrirent les chambres, longeant le couloir jusqu'à cette dernière.

Zack sortit avant qu'ils n'entrent.

« Salut ! On se connaît ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Sincèrement, vous êtes qui pour rentrer chez les gens comme… »

Il se tut brusquement en reconnaissant les hommes de la ShinRa.

La petite blonde lui tendit un papier, qu'il prit automatiquement tandis que le chauve le poussait sans ménagement pour rentrer dans la chambre.

« Bonjour ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? Ah ! Comme on se retrouve, Yazoo. Annonça gaiement Reno, suivant Rude.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Tseng, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ On a un mandat, on réquisitionne celui-là. Fit-il en désignant Vincent.

_ Mandat ? J'aimerais bien voir pourquoi tu te permets de fouiller !

_ Demande à l'imbécile qui nous a ouvert, il te le passera peut-être, maintenant, dégage.

_ C'est qui l'imbécile !? Espèce de bridé de mes deux ?!

_ On se calme là.

_ Un problème avec les bridés ? Demanda à son tour Yuffie.

_ Eh !

_ Tu nous fais quoi, là ? J'te rappelle que c'est pas no't pote !

_ Ca ne te permet pas de…

_ Je vous ai demandé de vous calmer ! S'énerva Shelke. Personne ne réquisitionnera personne, c'est clair !? Bien, Zack, tu montres ce fichu papier à Weiss-san et vous, je vous ferai remarquer que, ennemi du peuple, de la ShinRa ou de Shiva-sait-qui, tant que cet homme ne sera pas rétablit, il restera là, puis dans tout les cas, si vous ne nous dites pas exactement pourquoi vous le recherchez, il restera deux fois plus ici, ou s'il veut partir, il partira. Finit-elle d'un trait. »

Gros blanc.

« J'l'aime c'te gamine. T'as du cran p'tite.

_ Et moi, je ne vous aime pas, c'est clair ? Rétorqua-t-elle violemment. Bien. On a le droit à des explications ?

_ Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de vous expliquez quoi que ce soit. Weiss, le patron veut te voir, après tout ça.

_ Hors de question qu'il se rende là-bas. Répondit Nero.

_ Laissez-nous passer maintenant.

_ Je ne crois pas, non. Shelke a raison, cet homme restera ici tant qu'il ne sera… Non, tant que nous ne le jugerons pas rétabli. Reprit Aerith. »

Une ligne de défense humaine s'était formée entre le blessé et les Turks. Une fois de plus, la protection dont il était le centre le troublait, fortement Vincent tourna la tête vers ses poursuivants.

« Turks. Dites à Shinra que je refuse son travail. N'importe lequel d'ailleurs. Je vous interdis d'intervenir, la prochaine fois. »

La voix était grave, calme et posée, mais il restait un soupçon de menace. Ses yeux, son expression, n'exprimaient rien. Il était un roc à toutes épreuves, un masque lisse. Un masque.

Un frisson parcourut une majorité de l'assemblée.

« « Recherches de preuves » ? C'est autorisé comme motif de mandat ?

_ Weiss, pousse-toi, dis aux gamins d'en faire de même.

_ Alala. Tu veux pas arrêter de nous appeler gamins, s'teuplait. C'est assez désagréable… Le vieux. Répliqua Zack, tout sourire. »

Tseng soupira, insista du regard mais personne ne bougea.

Sonnerie retentissante. Appel pris. Conciliabule rapide. Communication coupée. Dix secondes.

« Euh. Nouveaux ordres, chef. Fit doucement Elena. Nouveau problème.

_ Quoi ? Attends, j'me suis fait ch*** pour ce fichu mandat et on peut le mettre à la poubelle ? J'ai failli être éviscérer par l'autre, être pendu par les tripes parce que j'avais cinq secondes de retard, et on fout tout à l'eau ? Je suis un incompris de la vie…

_ Un idiot, surtout, oui. Désolé du dérangement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on se revoie… »

Les trois Turks partirent, laissant un Reno qui continuait à se lamenter de son sort. Puis Rude remonta les escaliers, le souleva et l'amena, le corps comme un sac de pommes de terre sur l'épaule.

« Eh ! Je comptais faire une super sortie et p'tet embrasser Yazoo ! Relâches-moi ! C'est pas vraiment sexy comme position ! Ruuuuuuuuude ! »

Les laissés pour compte se regardèrent, atterrés. À peine arrivés, déjà partis. _Un idiot en moins, des merdes en plus_.

* * *

Rufus Shinra attendait impatiemment que ses hommes reviennent. Il avait déjà demandé à Reeve de venir en salle de réunion et l'avait laissé planter là, allant aux toilettes, réprimer son impatience. Il maudit le fait de ne pouvoir n'utiliser qu'eux… La cible avait déjà pas mal d'avance alors s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils risquaient de la perdre. _Ces imbéciles !_ S'énerva-t-il. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, repris contenance et retourna à la salle de réunion.

Reeve ne semblait pas inquiet. Cait Sith sur la table à côté de lui, son ordinateur portable en face, il continuait son travail, pianotait rapidement sur son clavier.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant les quatre Turks. Reno, sa chemise négligée avec classe, Rude et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, Tseng et sa froideur habituelle, Elena et sa fausse naïveté sur son visage.

« Vous êtes en retard, lança Rufus comme salutation.

_ Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible, mais il semblerait qu'un idiot de première ne veuille exécuter les ordres. Répondit Tseng, foudroyant Reno du regard.

_ Ca va, ça va, faut que j'm'excuse encore combien de fois ?

_ Asseyez-vous. Ordonna le blond, coupant court la discussion. »

Il laissa un silence s'installait, détaillant ses employés. Elena semblait légèrement inquiète, son regard allait de la fenêtre à la porte – calculant la possibilité d'une retraite stratégique – jusqu'au visage de son patron. Tseng restait le même impassible, réprimant sa colère envers son subordonné. Rude paraissait légèrement dépassé par les événements, mais ne demandait rien. Reeve avait arrêté son travail, se concentrant sur les propos qui allaient à tout moment sortir des lèvres de son supérieur, il caressait Cait machinalement. Reno fixait le plafond avec intensité, s'évertuant à ne pas étrangler l'Utaïen qui lui servait de supérieur hiérarchique direct.

Prenant une inspiration, le blond commença à parler.

« Hôjô ? Le Hôjô ? Ce type complètement cintré qui moisissait en cellules depuis des années ? Il a fait comment pour s'échapper ?

_ Là n'est pas la question, Reno. Le problème est qu'il faut le rattraper, et rapidement.

_ Monsieur, je peux poser une question ?

_ Allez-y, Tseng. _C'est ce que tu viens de faire…_

_ Comment se fait-il que l'on ait remarqué sa fuite avant aujourd'hui ? D'après vos dire, cela fait déjà près d'une demi-journée qu'il aurait 'disparu'.

_ Demandez à ce qu'il reste de vos collègues. Je reprécise le problème… Vous avez carte blanche. Vous utilisez ce que vous voulez mais il est hors de question que la police ou qui que ce soit ne le trouve avant vous, avant la ShinRa, est-ce clair ? Prenez Cait, je veux qu'ici on sache aussi ce que vous faites, il vous transmettra aussi mes ordres. Et… N'oubliez pas Valentine, il nous sera peut-être utile pour Hôjô. Carte blanche… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

_ Oui, chef. Répondirent-ils, ensemble. »

_Carte blanche... Le patron doit vraiment être désespérer pour l'annoncer comme ça à toute son équipe de Turks... _Pensa Reeve en se levant, songeur.

**... ...**

* * *

.

Reviews... ? =D


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer : **SE

Encore un, désolée, toujours pas de neuf, juste du relookage...

Puis, les mêmes demandes toujours et encore, remarques, fautes, incohérences, signalez-les s'iou plaît !

* * *

**... ...**

« Allez ! Tous hors de cette chambre, notre invité doit se reposer. Ordonna le blanc.

_ Et nous, on doit parler, fit Azul qui était monté après le départ des Turks. »

Les jeunes s'entreregardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'invité en question, qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Mais ! On ne peut pas le laisser là, il va s'ennuyer, tout seul ! S'exclama Yuffie. Ou alors, on le descend avec nous. »

Cloud tira la jeune fille par le bras et la tira hors de la chambre.

« On a vraiment le même âge ? Se moqua Kadaj.

_ Tu peux être pire et tu le sais, répliqua son aîné. »

Le plus jeune se contenta de fusiller Yazoo du regard.

Se laissant traîner, Yuffie jeta un dernier regard vers le brun, sourit. Il lui répondit, pas un vrai grand sourire, ça sonnerait trop faux, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Elle fut surprise mais n'en rosit pas moins.

De retour en bas, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Rosso les attendait.

« Bon, il se passe quoi, au juste ? Explosa Loz.

_ Premièrement, tout le monde se calme, deuxièmement, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

_ D'où tu les connais, Weiss ? Demanda la rouge. »

L'homme regarda son amie, le reste de l'assemblée et soupira. Il espérait que cette partie de sa vie resta secrète, ou qu'il la dise à un autre moment, moins grave, comme une bonne plaisanterie. La main de Nero vint se poser sur sa cuisse, réconfortant.

Nero. Que serait-il devenu sans lui ? Ensembles, ils avaient survécu, recommencé une nouvelle vie, loin de la ShinRa, loin de ce fou.

Il n'avait jamais pardonné à la société ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant, c'était lui qui était retourné les voir le premier. Lui qui leur avait donné son nouveau statut, sa nouvelle adresse, tout. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, si ?

Il se tourna vers son frère, sondant ses yeux. Le rouge carmin de ceux-ci semblait liquide à la lumière. Il se noya un moment dedans, mesurant le pour et le contre, jusqu'où il pouvait aller, sans le blesser, ni lui ni son frère. Il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas. S'il prononçait une seule parole, tous les souvenirs remonteront, les ensevelissant tout les deux. Et pourtant…

« Tu dois leur dire, lut-il sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

_ Bien. La ShinRa, la grande société que tous connaissent. Vous savez qu'elle est touche à tout, contrôle l'économie, le social, presque c'est elle qui dirige ce monde. Non, pas presque, indirectement, c'est elle qui le dirige. Ashton Shinra, lui, personne ne l'écoute, tous passent par son fils lors des vrais problèmes qui demandent de vraies décisions. Il est un pantin qui se montre comme le maître. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache que tous se fichent éperdument de sa gueule.

_ On est au courant de ça, Weiss. Fit soudainement Barett en rentrant dans la salle.

_ Cloud ! Tifa ! S'écrièrent les deux petits.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Je veux bien être d'accord que c'est une auberge, mais je commence à en avoir marre de voir tout le monde débarquer ! S'exclama Rosso.

_ On a eu le droit, Cid et moi, à une visite surprise de tes amis en noir ou bleu. Assez désagréable, d'ailleurs.

_ Ouaip', 'fin, z'ont pas fait long feu… J'suis p'tet un aviateur d'mes deux, comme i'disent, mais j'ai quand même réussi à les foutre dehors avec quelques bobos. Vanta le blond. »

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent avec leurs camarades.

« C'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, lança Yuffie. Je sers quelque chose à quelqu'un ? »

Après la prise de commande, le retour de la demoiselle qui avait fait son stock, tous attendaient que le blanc reprenne.

« On est pas au ciné, Yuff'. Fit Denzel en regardant les paquets de chips et autres friandises que s'étaient ramené la jeune fille. En plus, tu vas grossir.

_ M'en fous… Mâchonna-t-elle. Peut' savoir la suite ?

_ J'en étais où… Bref, apparemment, vous connaissez le rôle d'Ashton, vous vous doutez de celui du fils. La ShinRa s'occupe de faire tourner l'armement, mais pas que. Les raisons officielles, son boulot à la FBI, pire que les renseignements généraux, ses rafles dans les Taudis, vous les connaissez. Maintenant, il faut préciser, le côté officieux de l'affaire. Il existe une section scientifique, si l'on reprend le côté pompeux et officiel, juste de quoi mettre au point, deux trois médicaments magiques, des compléments alimentaires pour renforcer leurs SOLDIERS, etc. Le côté expérience humaine, ils ne s'en vantent pas beaucoup. Pour résumer, Nero et moi avons travaillé dans cette section, ils nous connaissent de là. On a été nous même recherché car on connaissait des choses à ne pas savoir. Ils savent qu'on peut les démonter, les ruiner, pas si facilement, même si l'on révélait le peu de choses que l'on sait, ils ne tomberaient pas. Ils savent aussi qu'on ne dira rien… A cause de raisons qui ne regardent que nous ! Finit-il en voyant les visages se lever et les bouches envieuses d'en savoir plus. »

Il fit une pause, tremblant légèrement, fermant les yeux. Sa main rejoignit celle de son frère sur sa jambe et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Fortement. Prenant une inspiration, il chassa les images qui tournaient dans sa tête.

« En gros, c'est tout.

_ Quoi, c'est tout ? Attends, deux secondes. Vous vous êtes cassés, et après ? Comment ils savent où t'habites, comment ils ont trouvés Cid et Barett ? Ils les connaissent pas, eux, si ? Demanda Zack, essayant vaguement de remettre de l'ordre dans les dires de Weiss.

_ Sachant que Cid a travaillé pour eux, si. Puis la réputation de Barett n'est plus à faire, répondit Rosso. »

Le blanc s'était tourné vers la porte, pensant grandement à filer d'ici. Il ne voulait pas leur raconter. Pas maintenant. C'était encore trop tôt. Deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous, deux ans au cours desquelles ils s'étaient engueulés pour connaître les limites à ne pas dépasser. Durant la première année, ils s'étaient blessés mutuellement, sans le vouloir ou au contraire, en le voulant trop. _Nero a raison, on est juste une bande d'abandonnés de la vie qui essaie vaguement de survivre._ Pensa-t-il amèrement._ Mes rêves de famille unie, ce n'est pas pour maintenant…_

La sortie semblait si proche, la fuite si simple à atteindre. Se lever, tendre la main, tourner la poignée et se retrouver dehors. Dehors où tous les dangers se succèdent, où tous te connaissent et en même temps, tu n'es qu'un étranger. Dehors.

Mais les doigts liés au sien, **ses** doigts, lui, la dernière personne qu'il abandonnerait, à lui aussi, il devait des explications. Et il savait qu'il les attendait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. Trop dur, trop honte, trop lâche. Il revoyait le regard de Tseng sur lui, celui de Rufus, moqueur. Honte, elle le submergeait. Comment avait-il pu y retourné ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, il s'était rabaissé à eux.

« Weiss ? Demanda doucement Aerith. »

Son regard rencontra celui de la jeune fille.

« Il faut qu'on parte, décida-t-il soudain. On part, on l'emmène avec nous, Vincent Valentine, on l'emmène et on part. Comme en vacances mais on ne revient pas, pas tout de suite. On attend que ça se tasse et puis on reviendra, non

_ Tu choisis la facilité, là. Ou alors, on combat, à notre manière.

_ Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter d'après ce que j'ai compris. Alors on part, le plus tôt possible. La ShinRa, comment veux-tu te battre contre ce géant ? Ce n'est pas une personne seule que tu peux abattre d'un coup, une balle dans le cœur, c'est la réunion des plus puissants, accompagnés de SOLDIERS surentrainés et surpuissants. Je les ai vu, Azul, leurs entraînements, je les ai vu revenir de mission, guérir plus vite grâce au MAKO. Je peux t'assurer qu'on n'est pas de taille à lutter contre eux.

_ Moi de même. Sûr que ce serait pas la gloire, rajouta Zack.

_ Et si on part, on va où ?

_ Il en sait pas plus que nous ! Tu veux quoi, Weiss ? Enfouir tes peurs, fuir tes responsabilités ? T'es pas censé être adulte ? Et nous, on fait quoi ? T'y as pensé ? L'école, les diplômes, notre vie, bordel ! S'énerva Shelke. Tu veux qu'on te rappelle qu'on a une vie hors de l'auberge ? C'est tes problèmes, à toi de les régler. Pour l'autre, là-haut, je suis d'accord, impossible de le livrer à la ShinRa. Weiss, la question est là : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Ce que je veux ou pas, le problème n'est pas là ! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse des Turks avant qu'ils ne se débarrassent de nous !

_ Alors pour ça, il suffit de laisser tomber le brun qui poireaute en haut ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Criait maintenant la jeune fille. Et merde ! Je suis pas censé être celle qui dit ça ! Vous le répétez assez souvent non ? On est des gamins, alors, vous, en tant que adultes responsables, vous allez prendre une décision. Au pire, on, je, tu, il nous suffit de régler la chambre, et chacun pour sa gueule, c'est ça aussi que vous voulez ? Je croyais qu'on était une 'famille' ?

_ On est juste une bande de pommés de la vie. C'est tout, Shelke. Répondit calmement Nero, répétant ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Regarde. Une famille ? Les embrouilles arrivent et vous vous foutez déjà dessus.

_ Ils échangent leur opinion, Nero, ce n'est pas la même chose, continua sarcastique Kadaj. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. »

La discussion enflait, de propos comme de volumes, surtout de volumes. La pièce se remplit de cris, chacun essayant de couvrir l'autre, de faire régner son idée. Trois camps se formèrent, ceux qui voulaient se battre, ceux qui acceptaient de partir et ceux qui ne choisissaient ni l'un, ni l'autre, observant la scène, neutre. Les principaux opposants étaient Weiss, Azul, Cid, Barett, Zack, Loz, Kadaj, Tifa, Rosso, Shelke et Yuffie. Les autres, récapitulons, Nero, Yazoo, Cloud, Aerith regardaient, ou essayaient de calmer Marlène à qui ce brusque éclat effrayait. Denzel à ses côtés, ils essayaient tant bien que mal à se calmer, à comprendre pourquoi.

Cloud commençait à avoir mal à la tête, ce débat qui n'en finissait pas, le bruit toujours plus fort, lui qui aimait son silence et sa paix… Combattant sa timidité, il cria plus fort que les autres :

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! C'EST PAS EN VOUS FOUTANT DESSUS QUE LE PROBLEME VA SE REGLER ! »

Il y eut un graaaaaaaaaaaand silence. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond, surprises. Cloud se mit instantanément à rougir et baissa la tête.

« Non ? Demanda-t-il doucement. »

Zack éclata de rire.

« Wow, Cloud qui pète un câble, ça vaut le détour, surtout, qu'il n'a pas tord. Désolé, finit-il en se penchant sur son ami, passa la main dans les cheveux blonds indisciplinés.

_ OK, j'ai compris, de toute manière, ça ne presse pas, si ? On va attendre demain, la nuit porte conseil, paraît-il. On mange ? »

Yuffie se leva en entendant le verbe fétiche. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Ouf ! », la petite troupe, mécanique bien huilée, avait mis la table et mangeait à présent gaiement, ou presque. Dans les rires, on pouvait entendre l'inquiétude passée. L'inquiétude, la peur, l'incertitude, l'appréhension, se mêlaient à l'éphémère bonne ambiance établie. Les invités restèrent, ils allèrent se coucher, mille questions dans la tête, ne sachant quoi faire le lendemain. Les portes se fermèrent sur des « Bonne nuit » plus ou moins enthousiasmes.

* * *

_Portable qui sonne, portable qui sonne… Il est où ce fichu cellulaire de mes deux !_

« Yazoo ! Décroche, ou fous-le à la poubelle, fais quelque chose mais arrête cette sonnerie ! S'écria une voix endormie.

_ Loz. Pourquoi tu dors dans mon lit ?

_ On s'en fout, éteins ce truc qui braille. »

Le cadet soupira, réussit à attraper le téléphone en question et décrocha par réflexe.

Loz soupira de bien-être et fut surpris en sentant son frère se lever précipitamment du lit, se vautrer magistralement par terre, s'isoler à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Les yeux à demi-ouvert Loz l'observait. Normalement, l'argenté ne se laissait pas surprendre, il réussissait toujours à s'adapter à son interlocuteur pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Oui, Yazoo était un pro de la manipulation. Alors le voir balbutier, presque rougir, c'était étonnant. Le plus âgé remarqua que ce devait être un dialogue désarmant pour les deux opposants. Quand il voyait son frère reprendre confiance en lui, se redressant, les yeux pétillants de malice, il s'imaginait la gêne de son interlocuteur.

« C'était qui ?

_ Mmm ? Personne. Lui répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Yazoo ? Tu…

_ Personne d'important, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Le coupa-t-il.

_ Yaz, je veux savoir.

_ Reno.

_ Quoi ? Ce clown aux cheveux rouges ? Comment il a eu ton portable ?

_ Il est de la ShinRa, tu te rappelles peut-être. La ShinRa sait tout. »

Il se recoucha auprès de son frère, et l'enlaçant, il blottit sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier, se laissant reprendre par le sommeil si brutalement coupé. Loz le regarda faire, sans bouger. Il avait certaines questions en tête mais se persuada que c'était la vie de son frère et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'immisce trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Ils avaient continué, tous les trois, seuls, comme ils pouvaient. Avec un manque, un cruel manque, quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre mot dessus. Une présence, une illusion peut-être, tous simplement. Il caressa les longs cheveux de l'argenté en souriant faiblement. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient à l'intérieur, s'arrêtaient sur le cuir chevelu pour un petit massage crânien. Puis, il le resserra contre lui et se rendormit à son tour.

* * *

Azul s'amusait comme un fou, il savait que ce qu'il cuisinait était immangeable, c'est pour ça qu'il le faisait. Il adorait voir les visages de ses colocataires se tordre de lassitude, souffler et se forcer à manger, le seul repas possible. Dans les cas comme ça, il se mettait bien en évidence devant eux, les regardait manger, dos au frigo et aux placards, les empêchant de venir se servir autre chose. Sadique ? Non, il s'amusait juste un peu ! Il fallait bien avoir un plaisir autre que le découpage de gens...

Donc, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner des occupants de l'auberge. Ceux-ci dormaient encore, profitant de la chaleur des couettes. Dehors, le vent soufflait, et il soufflait froid, amenant des nuages de neiges qui ne tomberont jamais.

Tout à sa préparation, il entendit le téléphone sonner. _Lundi, à 6h30 du matin ?_ Il décrocha.

« Oui ?

_ Désolé de vous dérangez de si bon matin. Je suppose que Weiss n'est pas réveillé ?

_ Vous êtes qui ?

_ Tseng, vous vous rappelez de moi, non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?

_ Normalement, toujours la même chose. Mais il s'avère que notre mission a changé. Je… Le Vice Président… On… OK, il faut que vous deveniez nos collègues.

_ Vos quoi ? Vous avez fumé ou quoi ? Attendez, hier encore, vous vouliez nous trucider à cause de Vincent Valentine, et maintenant vous nous demandez de l'aide ? Et en quoi un simple aubergiste et ses amis peuvent vous aider ?

_ Ce n'est pas de l'aide, plutôt, une dette à rembourser.

_ Qui doit quelque chose à qui, au juste ?

_ Weiss a une dette envers nous. Et je compte bien ne pas lui faire oublier. Maintenant, il faut que je sache si vous acceptez. Je vous dirais aussi qu'en fait vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Ce service, en échange duquel, Weiss voit sa dette remboursée, et on arrêtera les recherches sur Valentine.

_ ...

_ Il n'y a pas d'arnaques, ni d'entourloupes. Nous, les Turks en général, nous vous demandons d'être présent. On connaît vos capacités, vos passé et tout ce que vous voudriez voir cachés. Que ce soit pour vous, votre collègue, la petite Shelke, les deux frères, Wallace et Hightwind. Puis les nous suivons avec intérêt les performances naissantes de Fair.

_ Mmmm, marmonna le bleu.

_ Vous disiez ?

_ Et si on veut pas ?

_ On fera sans, radicalement, sans. Soit vous travaillez avec nous, soit…

_ On crève, merci de votre sollicitude. »

_Bien. Un, deux, un, deux, trois, quatre :_

« TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT, EN RANG PAR DEUX DANS LA CUISINE ! IMMEDIATEMENT, SINON, VOUS SEREZ DE CORVEE DE MENAGE PENDANT TOUTE L'ANNEE, CORVEE DE COURSES, DE TONDEUSE ET INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE SORTIR ! TOUT LE MONDE A LA CUISINE, ET QU'CA SAUTE ! MEME LES « INVITES » ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, il pouvait voir une cohue sans nom dévaler les escaliers venir s'aligner le long du mur, deux par deux. Il pouvait voir les visages ensommeillés, les regards furieux des rares qui avaient conscience de ce qu'il se passait. La troupe s'était mise au garde-à-vous par réflexe et habitude.

« 'Tain, Azul ! Qu'isse passe pour qu'à à peine 6h30 tu nous souques ? 'Taku.

_ C'est quoi c'te habitude ? Mon corps a réagi tout seul ! M'avez vraiment traumatisé dans c'te auberge ! Grogna Cid, bougon. »

Dans les rangs, on commençait à vraiment se réveiller et les dits rangs se défaisaient, les jeunes et les moins jeunes allèrent s'avachirent sur une chaise avant de tous se tourner vers le bleu qui les observait, amusé.

« Hum, hum, se racla-t-il la gorge. Bien, comme vous le voyez, en cette froide matinée d'hiver, il fait encore nuit, et ce n'est pas l'heure pour certains d'aller au lycée ou au travail, et pourtant, vous êtes là à me contempler et à m'admirer. Je suis si heureux de vous voir aussi enthousiastes de vous lever. C'est pourquoi, disais-je, en cette froide matinée, le téléphone sonna et j'eus le plaisir de décrocher. Le téléphone sonna, oui, oui, à même pas six heures et demie du matin pour faire transmettre un message de cette adulée, adorée et tendre société ShinRa qui fait le bonheur de ce monde. Le message était prononcé par ce si beau chef des Turks, qui je crois est Tseng. Je l'écoutais avidement et avec adoration, pour vous le délivrer après. Pour vous délivrer le saint message de notre dieu à tous, la ShinRa. »

Il avait raconté ça comme on raconte un conte ou une histoire fabuleuse, s'extasiant sur les personnages héroïques et mythiques de l'histoire.

« Euh, c'est quoi c'te blague ? Demanda Zack.

_ Mais mon petit, mon histoire ne te plaît pas ?

_ Azul, c'est quoi ce délire ? Le relança plus sérieusement Rosso.

_ Aaaah ! Ma chère collègue. Ce délire n'en est pas un. Il s'avère qu'après avoir failli nous trucider joyeusement si nous ne les laissions pas reprendre le beau ténébreux qui sommeille encore là-haut…

_ Ça, ça m'étonnerait, qu'il sommeille encore, avec le bordel qu'il y a eu…

_ Que tu as fait, Yuffie-chan ! Reprit-il gaiement. Reprenons, ils nous demandent, les Turks sous les ordres de Rufus Shinra lui-même, de, comment il a dit ça, déjà… Ah oui, de devenir leurs collègues. Je résume, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter de se faire couper par un de ses auditeurs. Ils veulent que nous les aidions pour leur autre mission qui les a coupé en plein débat avec nous sur le sort du magnifique brun. En fait, on a pas trop le choix, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Le deal, c'est : on les aide à faire Shiva-sait-quoi et en échange, ils annulent la dette de Weiss – nouvel élément dans l'histoire… - et arrêtent la poursuite du bel endormi. Ou sinon, on ne les aide pas et ils nous rayent de la liste des gentils petits amis tout heureux de la vie.

_ Simple, efficace, j'aime bien, sourit Nero. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est la ShinRa. Hors de question que j'y remette les pieds ou que je les aide en quoi que ce soit. »

Le réveil avait été brutal, maintenant, tous l'étaient, réveillés. Bien réveillés même. Ils se regardaient mutuellement, essayant de trouver du réconfort, de comprendre les sentiments de l'autre.

« Et ils ont besoin de nous tous ? Demanda Marlène, un peu dépassée par les événements.

_ Je ne pense pas, mais bon.

_ On rappelle.

_ Rappeler qui ? La ShinRa ? T'as pas fumé oui ?

_ Ils ont dit aussi, qu'ils viendront nous voir, pour connaître la réponse, accompagnés de SOLDIERS. »

Les pensées de chacun étaient chamboulées. De nouveau, l'incertitude et l'inquiétude avaient pris place sur les visages. Perdus dans eux-même, ils faisaient le tri. Marlène et Denzel les regardaient, ne comprenant rien à la situation présente. Leur « père » faisait peur avec son regard effrayant. Barett, en pleine réflexion, repensait à la ShinRa, à tous ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'il avait fait lui, en quoi il pouvait les aider. _Mais j'ai aucune envie d'aider ces espèces de *** !_

Une porte claqua, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Valentine-san ! S'écria Aerith en voyant le brun appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte séparant le séjour de l'étage. Qu'est-ce que… ? Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, vous…

_ Je vais bien, merci. La coupa-t-il sèchement.

_ Et t'comptes aller où, dans c't'état ? Répliqua Cid.

_ ShinRa.

_ Hors de question ! S'écria Yuffie. On ne va pas le laisser partir, hein ?!

_ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Merci de vous inquiéter pour nous. Lança Tifa. Mais vous savez, on survivra. Avec vous. »

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

« Ouaip ! Avec vous ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on t'aime bien, et que de toute manière, j'crois pas me tromper en disant qu't'es aussi un oublié de cette fichue vie. Fit Zack en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ T'es au courant que tu passes du vous au tu en moins de deux, gamin ? Remarqua Nero, moqueur

_ Tu, vous, nous, ils, c'pareil ! Le plus important c'est qu'il reste, non ? Et, savez quoi ? J'propose qu'on attende ces pelés d'la ShinRa, on écoute c'qu'ils ont a dire, puis si la mission est sympathique, on la prend, sinon, on se fait buter, mais pas gentiment. Genre, on rend les coups, quoi !

_ Super, Zack. Ça nous avance un max…

_ Eh, si t'as d'autres idées, l'morveux, tu sonnes, ok ?

_ Je te permet pas de parler comme ça de mon frère, ok ? S'énerva Loz, défendant son cadet.

_ Et c'est reparti, vous n'êtes pas foutu de discuter sérieusement sans vous énerver… Kadaj, pas la peine de chercher tes aînés. Zack, arrête de démarrer au quart de tour, on le sait que Kadaj t'énerve et que tu peux à peine le voir en photo. Loz, va falloir qu'il apprenne la vie, c'est plus un gamin, enfin, presque. Résuma Shelke.

_ Et voilà la grande rousse qui nous résume la vie... Non, sérieux...

_ Et voilà, c'est reparti, le p'tit Kadaj fout sa merde en provocant tout le monde, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'merde en c'moment, imita Cid en prenant les joues de son interlocuteur et les tirant légèrement. »

Kadaj tenta de se dégager, tira une grimace à faire rire une pierre, c'est pourquoi, l'atmosphère se détendit _très_ légèrement. Le doute planait toujours, l'angoisse était à côté d'eux, volait concentriquement au dessus de leur tête, menaçait de tomber. Voile noire. Ils restèrent silencieux. Zack avait laissé son bras autour des épaules de Vincent, comme de peur qu'il ne s'en aille vraiment.

« De peur de tourner _grave_ autour du pot, on fait quoi ?

_ Ne tournez plus, on vous emmène ! Annonça une voix en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

_ C'est qui eux, encore ?! S'exaspéra Rosso. »

La porte avait failli s'éclater contre le mur, laissant place à trois hommes. Roux, argenté, brun.

« Bonjour, bonjour, vous devez sûrement connaître Seph', pardon, le général Sephiroth de son nom et grade, moi, c'est Angeal, Hewley Angeal si vous préférez, 'suis Première Classe, et, le rouquin à côté, c'est Genesis Rhapsodos. Présentation sont faites !

_ ... Soupira Sephiroth. Désolé de vous dérangez, mais il semble que la ShinRa a assez fait de dégâts ici, non ? »

Les yeux colorés de Mako passèrent sur le visage des uns et des autres. Son attention s'accrocha quelques secondes de plus sur les trois argentés regroupés côte à côte.

« Qu'on nous demande – à nous – de jouer... les diplomates ? On a vraiment une tête à discourir pour convaincre ?

_ Genesis, le but du jeu, c'est pas de les convaincre, c'est de les amener.

_ J'étais au courant, merci. Mais ça perturbe quand même tout mon programme.

_ Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher si vous voulez... Proposa Zack, lâchant le brun. »

Regard noir du roux, sourire provoquant du brun, éclat de rire du Banoran brun.

« Hey ! Gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Pas gamin en tout cas. Zack. Fair Zack, si vous préférez. Copia le jeune.

_ Enchanté, vraiment. »

Un regard passa, que personne ne vit, regard inamical envers le Banoran, regard normalement bleu et rêveur qui s'était endurci d'une jalousie que son possesseur ne se connaissait pas. Elle s'était emparée soudainement du corps de Cloud, lui laissant à peine de quoi respirer. Elle lui avait donné un coup, violent, fort. Il en était le premier étonné. Après un éclair de conscience, il se calma.

« Cloud, ça va ? Chuchota Denzel assis sur la chaise adjacente. »

Le blond hocha la tête, pas très convaincant, mais le benjamin se contenta de cette réponse, lui prenant la main.

Il y eut un silence tandis que chaque groupe jaugeait l'autre.

Angeal détonnait par sa largeur contrairement aux deux autres, sur son visage était collé le sourire amusé qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Genesis se contenta de passer la troupe du regard, rapidement, avant de se concentrer sur l'observation de la fenêtre. Il exultait une confiance en lui en plus de la même aura que Rosso. Cruelle et désintéressée. Sephiroth devenait imposant à leurs côtés. Bien que plus fin morphologiquement, sa puissance ne faisait aucun doute.

La réputation du Général n'était plus à faire.

Silence long.

Interrompu par une violente secousse au sol suivie d'une détonation non loin de l'auberge. Les vitres tremblèrent, les plus grandes se cassèrent. Onde de choc. Certains eurent le réflexe de se baisser, d'autres restèrent tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir abréger la discussion et puisque le blessé ne l'est plus, on vous embarque !

_ Angeal, tu t'occupes des gamins, Genesis, avec moi. Ordonna Sephiroth. »

Le brun se dirigea vers Marlène et Denzel, recroquevillés, apeurés que les filles essayaient de protéger, elles-mêmes prises d'une panique soudaine. Avec un sourire rassurant, sourire spécial Angeal Hewley, il les pris dans ses bras, comme s'ils n'étaient que des plumes. Le roux et l'argenté tentaient de faire sortir tout le monde de l'auberge qui résistait de moins en moins aux autres secousses.

« Mais b'del ! Quelqu'un peut m'dire c'quoi c'te merde !? Cria Cid.

_ Sortez de ce trou à rats, on réfléchira plus tard. Lui dit calmement l'argenté, fixant ses yeux Mako dans le bleu de Cid. »

Regard qui ne plut pas au blond. De colère, il se dégagea de la main qui le poussait vers la sortie et aida Kadaj à se relever. Le benjamin était tombé lors d'un tremblement plus fort que les autres. Le bruit dehors était assourdissant. Il semblait se rapprocher, comme si on ratissait la zone à coups de bombes ou autres explosifs. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la réalité... Des pans du plafond se fracassèrent non loin de Weiss qui finit par sortir, constatant que même alors qu'ils allaient être tous réunis et heureux, sa structure tombait, une fois de plus. Tous ces efforts pour rien. Légèrement déprimé mais surtout inquiet lorsqu'il comprit l'urgence de la situation et l'état de ses compagnons. Panique, peur, incompréhension, douleur, les visages étaient crispés dans diverses expressions qui ne prévoyaient rien de bon. Les seuls à rester impassible étaient toujours les mêmes. Son frère, le nouveau venu, et bien sûr ceux qui étaient entrain de détruire son monde. Passés la porte, l'auberge ne ressemblait plus à rien. Carreaux brisés, portes branlantes, toit défoncé. Les SOLDIERS de la ShinRa les forcèrent à monter dans une espèce de camion militaire. Angeal démarra au quart de tour, fuyant la zone des décombres. Le chemin, net et plat, était à présent orné de nids de poule immenses, l'accotement détruit. Une vraie scène de désolation... Les maison voisines ressemblaient fortement à l'auberge.

« Attendez ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Il y a des gens dans ces maisons, des amis, on ne peut pas les laisser se débrouiller comme ça ! Ils doivent être ensevelis et...

_ Lockheart, asseyez-vous. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard. »

Tifa se retourna et lança un regard qui montrait tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du roux.

« Vous êtes SOLDIERS, non ? Et même pas capables de sauver de pauvres citoyens ?

_ Ce n'est pas un problème de capacité, miss Lockheart. Plutôt d'ordres. Les nôtres étaient de vous ramener, si possible vivant, à la ShinRa. La situation échappe à nos supérieurs. Il est de notre devoir de les aider. Et puisqu'ils ont besoin de vous... C'est aussi le vôtre. Trancha le Général froidement. »

Loz fit rasseoir la jeune brune, lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, essayant de la calmer. Elle se mit à pleurer, sanglotant de rage, de désespoir, de haine. Le silence revint, comme s'il ne les avait jamais quitté. Ce silence pesant et lourd de reproches qui venait que trop souvent, ces derniers jours. Cependant, les détonations et les écarts du camion les obligèrent à réfléchir d'avantage à quel était leur problème majeur. Sephiroth passa à l'avant, laissant Genesis avec tout un groupe de gens hostiles.

Des groupes se formèrent, pour s'auto-rassurer ou simplement vider son sac.

Cid jurait à tour de bras, insultant ses « maudits premières classes de mes deux ! », maudissait le ciel d'avoir croisé à nouveau le chemin de la ShinRa. Azul l'accompagnait tout en nuançant ses propos, non pour égard au roux, mais pour éviter d'enflammer encore plus le blond. Rosso les regardait, spectatrice d'un concours de jurons en tout genre, notant sur un bout de papier rescapé les plus beau – en souvenir – d'après elle.

Barett calmait Marlène, Denzel essayait de se reprendre pour montrer le bon exemple mais finit par se réfugier aux côtés de Cloud et Zack.

Ce dernier parlait et parlait, pour changer, de tout les sujets qui lui venait par la tête, sautant du coq à l'âne, seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour évacuer l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu lors de la chute de l'auberge. S'adressant surtout au blond, il se concentrait aussi sur les réactions minimes de son interlocuteur, détaillant les peurs et cherchant comment le rassurer au passage. (et oui, il est doué, il arrive à faire trois trucs en même temps... ^^)

Cloud le regardait et réagissait en conséquence de ce que lui déblatérait Zack, se saoulant de ce flot de paroles pour oublier le monde alentour. _Seulement se baser sur ce que dit Zack. Seulement écouter les paroles de Zack, seulement..._ D'une main distraite, il retenait Denzel contre son torse.

Yuffie et Kadaj continuaient à se disputer pour un rien, comme si de rien n'était, mais leur voix cédait quelques fois à la panique lorsque le véhicule tremblait plus fort, une détonation qui retentissait juste à côté. Trop près.

Loz retenait toujours Tifa de se jeter sur les Premières Classes qui refusaient d'aller aider la population, elle s'énervait contre l'argenté qui se laissait faire, attendant qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Des fois, elle se reprenait, s'excusait, essuyait ses larmes avec rage, un silence s'abattait sur la paire, brisé par un nouveau flot de paroles hargneux, ou par des mots apaisants de Loz. Yazoo, à proximité, écoutait sans rien dire, impassible et retenant son envie de craquer, de crier sur tout ce qu'il se passait et surtout d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son aîné. Il savait qu'il comptait pour Loz, mais devant la jeune brune, le choix était vite fait, et ce depuis quelques mois maintenant. _Et après ça, il n'aime pas Tifa..._ Il soupira doucement à ces pensées.

Aerith et Vincent, côte à côte, ne disaient mot. Chacun dans se pensées, elle sursautant à chaque embardées, chaque détonation, la peur s'immisçait sur ses traits, luttant pour achever l'impression de calme relatif affiché. Lui ne bougeait pas, genoux contre torse. _Encore... Toujours... Quand est-ce que cela finit ? Lucrétia._ Les images l'assaillaient, le sang, la plaie, puis les visages se succédaient. Les morts le harcelaient, les cris résonnaient, les douleurs se réveillaient. Quelles soient mentales ou physiques. L'impression d'imploser se faisait de plus en plus forte. Chaque nids de poule qui déviaient la direction du camion, le bruit de fond des explosions, il allait devenir fou. Aerith posa sa main sur celle du brun, tentant surtout de se rassurer, elle pouvait sentir la force de son voisin, elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce simple contact suffit pour que Vincent reprenne ses esprits. Éloignant les reflux de souvenirs, il ne se concentra que sur ce toucher. Il ne devait plus se soumettre à son passé, à quoi est-ce qu'il lui servirait ? Étrangement, il se sentait lié à ce groupe hétéroclite, connaissant certains de réputation. Jetant un regard sur la jeune fille à ses côtés, il se jura de ne plus recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Personne ne mourrait._ Personne._ Il mit sa main par-dessus l'autre et la serra, sans brusquerie. Aerith le remercia du regard, même s'il ne la regarda pas.

Le dernier coin du camion était occupé par la dernière fratrie, dos à dos, main dans la main. Aucun son ne parvenait au reste de la troupe, pourtant leurs lèvres bougeaient imperceptiblement. Les souvenirs, ici aussi affluaient. Les explications aussi. Et pas forcément les plus gaies.

Le véhicule mit un quart d'heure à sortir de cette cible qu'était devenu le quartier résidentiel, le bruit continu baissa, pour ne plus exister. Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant un long moment. Combien ? Personne ne pouvaient le dire avec précision, et ne voulaient savoir. L'imagination de ce qui avait dû se passer leur suffisaient amplement.

Crissement de freins et une translation d'une majorité des passagers vers l'avant, la course était terminée.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit sur le Général qui leur fit signe de descendre.

« On est où b'del !? Demanda bruyamment Cid en sautant hors de la voiture.

_ Salut mon pote ! Répondit une voix. »

Yazoo, venant à peine de poser un pied sur le sol de béton, se vit enseveli sous une chevelure rousse.

« Ca fait longtemps, dis-moi, Yazoo ! Continua gaiement Reno.

_ Ne touche pas à mon frère, enlève tes sales pattes de lui ! Ordonna Loz en voyant la scène.

_ Grand frère poule, hein ? Chuchota le roux à l'oreille de son « prisonnier ». »

Un frisson descendit le long du dos du cadet en entendant la voix du Turk aussi près, sentant le souffle sur sa nuque. Frisson au combien agréable... Des images remontaient dans son esprit, des souvenirs qui ne dataient pas de si longtemps et qui n'étaient pas du tout désagréables... Naïvement, cela lui fit du bien, de retrouver le roux et ses jeux verbaux. Il se sentit tiré en arrière par son frère, l'arrachant des bras du rouquin.

« Toujours aussi chiant, toi.

_ Merci du compliment, grand frère de Yazoo ! Lui répondit Reno en souriant.

_ Général, on vous attendait. Fit plus solennellement Tseng.

_ Hn. »

Fut la seule réponse de l'argenté. Il parcourut rapidement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Parking en béton dans la zone industrielle, grand hangar anonyme, derrière un immense building. Loin des derniers événements, discrets. Personne ne saurait _qui_ était là. Personne. En tout cas, il espérait fortement. Replaçant Masamune correctement sur sa hanche, il ne laissa pas de répit à ses « invités » de se remettre. Un regard entre lui et le chef des Turks, l'ordre passa. Une session d'uniformes noirs vint guider, ou plutôt pousser les occupants de l'auberge dans le hangar qui leur faisait face. Sans dire un mot, laissant les jurons rebondir sur sa carapace, il se dirigea à pas sûrs vers l'entrée du bâtiment en béton. Seule la présence des Turks en si grand nombre pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille de la situation présente. On lui libéra le passage, le laissant entrer. Néons clignotants, espace vide de tout meubles mais il devait bien y avoir une petite centaine de SOLDIERS et quelques dizaines de Turks qui attendaient, séparés en deux groupes distincts. Au centre, discutant avec Palmer et Heidegger, Rufus Shinra en personne.

**... ...**

* * *

.

Voilààà !

Le petit lien bleu vous fait de l'oeil, avouez-le ! x)


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer :** Toujours SE.

Comme toujours, celui qui remarque des fautes, il est prié de cliquer sur le lien bleu de bas de page, merci ! Et si ce quelqu'un en question aurait la subite idée de laisser un commentaire en plus... ^^

* * *

**... ...**

« Général ! »

Les exclamations résonnèrent de la part des SOLDIERS en voyant Sephiroth rentrer. Il les salua rapidement d'un signe de tête et continua son chemin pour rejoindre le Vice Président qui le regarda s'approcher.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda simplement Rufus. »

_On a fait bon voyage, merci._ Pensa amèrement l'argenté avant de répondre.

« Eh ! Mais si on peut plus discuter tranquillement ici ! J'vais pas l'bouffer, ton frère. La voix de Reno résonna dans le hangar.

_ Discret comme entrée. Comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans les chiens personnels de Shinra ? Lui fit Nero.

_ Monsieur, je vous prierai de tempérer vos propos en présence du Vice Président. Lui demanda un des Turks qui les avaient escorté de la voiture au bâtiment. »

Les yeux carmins du brun se fixèrent dans ceux marrons de la jeune recrue. Celui-ci frissonna, baissa les yeux et rejoint son groupe, jugeant de lui-même sa mission terminée. Nero se permit un léger sourire qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son aîné. Le silence s'était établi, excepté la dispute entre Reno et Loz.

Le Vice s'approcha, il détailla chaque visage devant lui. Il essuya impassiblement un certain nombre de regard haineux, ne s'occupa même pas de la peur qu'il pouvait voir chez les plus petits, se concentra sur les adultes. Il se récapitula mentalement leurs capacités et retint un soupir.

D'un regard il fit taire le roux qui se retira, se plaçant aux côtés d'Elena et de Tseng.

« Je...

_ C'est quoi c'bordel ? Coupa directement Cid.

_ Tu devrais changer de disque, vieux. Ou au moins, plus élaborer ta phrase, remarqua Kadaj.

_ Le nain, j't'ai déjà demander d'te taire quand c'est pour raconter du vide. Répliqua aigrement l'aviateur.

_ Je comprends votre désarroi, Highwind, cependant...

_ Tu comprends quoi à mon désarroi, fils à papa ? Continua le blond. Si c'pas du f'tage de gueule c'te comédie. Et les bombard'ment, c'est de vot' dû aussi ? Parce que franch'...

_ Cid, je crois bien que Shinra aimerait bien en placer une. Finit Barett, main dans la main avec Marlène qui s'était collée à lui.

_ Merci Wallance. Je vous ai demandé votre... Hésita-t-il.

_ Aide, ça vous écorche peut-être la bouche de nous demander ça à nous, mais au final, c'est ce que vous voulez non ? Enonça clairement Yuffie.

_ ... Parce qu'un spécimen dangereux a réussi à disparaître et il faut le retrouver à tous prix.

_ Si on traduit bien, vous avez un fou furieux qui s'est échappé de la ShinRa et qu'il faut maîtriser au plus vite, c'est ça ? Je croyais que la ShinRa était la meilleure pour les emprisonnements. Fit ironique Tifa.

_ Ne soyez pas aussi hargneuse, mademoiselle. Il va aussi de votre sécurité.

_ Y nous prend pour des cons, ou quoi ? S'énerva Cid.

_ Highwind. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez votre discours contre productif.

_ Mais on s'contrebalance de tes souhaits ! C'que je veux, moi, c'est que toi et ta p'tite bande nous foutiez la paix, c'est clair dans ton esprit ? Le coupa à nouveau le blond. »

Le silence retentit, Cid fusillait du regard le blond. Azul éclata de rire, celui-ci résonna entre les parois de béton du hangar et finit par mourir, emporté, loin.

« Excusez-moi, mais y a un truc qui cloche dans votre plan. Pourquoi vous nous demandez à nous ? Sans déconnez, vous connaissez notre super passé, d'après les dires de vos gens, mais bon, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on va mordre à l'hameçon ?

_ L'envie de rester en vie, peut-être. Répliqua froidement Tseng.

_ OK les SOLDIERS et les Turks ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, ça je veux bien le croire. Il n'empêche que ça ruinerait l'image de la société de votre père, non, si ça se saurait ? La ShinRa oblige des innocents à aller se faire tuer pour réparer une de leurs erreurs.

_ L'image de la ShinRa ? Si vous voulez tous savoir, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis.

_ Le problème est vraiment urgent alors. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Le regard de Rufus vint se planter dans celui de Nero. Carmin contre bleu. Aucun ne relâcha la pression. Mais ce fut le blond qui eut un petit sourire.

« Plus qu'une urgence, et vous le savez plus que moi. Le détenu en question est une personne de vos connaissances, Nero. »

Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. Un petit frisson coula lentement dans son dos, il savait à qui Rufus faisait allusion, il savait aussi que son frère était arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'il serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Sans un mot, l'information passa, laissant totalement pantois les ignorants. Une bulle meurtrière s'était formée entre Rufus et les deux frères. Elle se cassa lorsque Angeal passa inopinément – évidemment, hein... – entre le Vice président et les deux autres belligérants. La tension redescendit et le reste de la bande les observaient d'un air inquiet.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, mais il y a des gens qui arrivent...

_ Attendez ! On ne va pas vous suivre, vous croyez quoi ? Vous avez laisser mourir des innocents dans le quartier des résidences et maintenant on est censé vous suivre parce que Shiva-sait-qui arrive ? Dites, vous vous droguez ou quoi ? Demanda sincèrement Tifa, s'énervant pour la énième fois dans la journée.

_ Perso, j'dis que la coopération va mal se passer... J'sais pas pourquoi... Un pressentiment peut-être... Sourit Angeal. Ecoute, p'tite dame, ça doit pas être facile à suivre et la majorité des gens dans cette salle sont dans le même bain que toi, mais les ennuis arrivent, et ils continueront tant qu'on aura pas rattraper ce « fou furieux » comme tu as si bien dit. Les informations se feront en cours de route ou quand on arrivera vraiment à être dans un abri potable, OK ? J'comprends, dit-il en haussant le ton, pour empêcher la brune de répondre, que tu nous en veuilles pour avoir laisser tes potes en plan, mais les ordres sont les ordres, et même cette mauvaise excuse ne vaut pas le coup. C'pendant, p'tite dame, on a besoin de vous, vous tous, puisque vous formez une famille,et il va falloir passer outre les morts qui joncheront le sol. »

Il finit son discours, son regard planté dans celui de la jeune fille, extrêmement sérieux, sa main sur son épaule. Elle détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Un léger hochement, signes de la main de la part du Vice Président, repris par Sephiroth et Tseng. Les anciens habitants furent à nouveau ballottés, accompagnés par une myriade de SOLDIERS et quelques Turks. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à un garage emplis de six camions, semblable à celui qui les avait amené ici. Plus le leur, la mini armée qui les escortait avait sept camions pouvant contenir 24 personnes. Tous se regroupèrent dans chacun.

« Pour plus de sécurité, on vous sépare dans les différents véhicules. »

Les groupes furent vite formés. Weiss, Nero allèrent dans le camion mené par Rufus Shinra en personne, suivi de Palmer. Azul, Rosso, Cid et Vincent dans un autre, Elena se chargea de ce groupe. Zack, Cloud suivirent Angeal. Barett resta avec ses deux enfants adoptifs, ils se laissèrent amené jusque dans un, avec Genesis et Heidegger pour les accompagner. Un autre groupe grimpa dans un autre, Sephiroth fera le babysitting de Tifa, Loz, Yazoo. Lorsque ce camion démarra, Reno rentra, trouvant évidemment la dernière place libre à côté d'un certain argenté cadet... Shelke, Kadaj, Yuffie et Aerith suivirent un Rude et un Tseng impassible. Le dernier camion se remplit du reste des SOLDIERS et des rares Turks qui n'avaient pas trouvé place. La joyeuse troupe s'élança dans un bruit de moteur ronronnant.

* * *

_Premier camion._

« Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi, Shinra, de faire parti du premier camion de ce convoi ?

_ C'est ce que je tente de lui dire depuis le début, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, gémit Palmer. »

Sans un regard pour cet être obèse, Rufus ne répliqua rien, un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres.

« Il me tarde de voir votre réaction fasse à notre échappé.

_ Quelle réaction veux-tu que l'on ait ? Il finira assassiné, et je risque de me laisser aller à la vantardise, le coup fatal lui sera administré par moi-même. Se laissa aller Weiss, les yeux étincelants de haine pure.

_ Quelle vivacité, l'immaculé... »

Les mains des deux frères se trouvèrent à nouveau, s'empêchant mutuellement de sauter sur le blond. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu...

_Des expériences, là, partout, fioles sifflantes, eaux bouillies, quoi de plus normal pour un laboratoire. _

_Les plaintes et gémissements, les cris, l'horreur. _

_Tenir, seulement pour l'autre. _

_Vivre, pour l'autre. _

_Soi-même, on est déjà mort, seul espoir, sauver l'autre. _

_Vampires réciproques des rares libertés de l'autre. _

_Subir, obéir. _

_La peur qui s'infiltre en eux le soir, chambres blanches, attente du lendemain ou au contraire, la seule force qui reste est celle de se laisser tomber sur le futon._

_Alternance, ne plus voir l'autre, ni même l'apercevoir, l'angoisse, la carapace qui se crée, impassibilité, le masque se forme._

_Gestes retenus, envie meurtrière qui ne s'exprime même plus par les yeux._

_La mort qui s'infiltre en eux, pauvres pantins désarticulés, tenant juste par obligation, par l'espoir qui s'amincissait au fil des jours de se sortir de là... _

_Vide. _

_Ou presque. La haine s'étouffe elle-même, mais reste tenace. Latente._

Le souffle qui commence à s'accélérer, rapidement remis sous contrôle, la différence d'état ne dura qu'une petite seconde. Une seconde de trop. Rufus eut à nouveau un sourire froid, son regard était totalement vide. De même que ceux des deux frères en face de lui. Une fois de plus, la tension monta entre les trois hommes. Les Turks et SOLDIERS qui les entouraient se mirent sur le qui-vive, prêts à défendre le Vice Président. Nero éclata de rire, un rire jaune.

« Tu te prends toujours pour le roi du monde, Shinra. Il ne faudrait pas que ton père déteigne trop...

_ Je ne vous permets... »

D'un geste de la main, Shinra coupa Palmer. Son regard s'illumina, un peu de vie dans ses yeux bleus. Il regarda Nero comme si c'était la première fois qui le voyait. Il le détailla, et sourit. Un vrai petit sourire, petit, certes, mais un vrai sourire... Les Turks présents dans le camion se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur patron esquisser un semblant de sourire.

Le voyage risquait d'être intéressant...

_Deuxième camion : _

Face au flot incessant d'injures qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Cid, Elena ne put retenir un soupir. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que le blond n'arrêtait pas de critiquer tout ce qui l'entourait, de traiter le monde entier, de la remballer dès qu'elle en plaçait une, la Turk commençait vraiment en avoir ras le bol de cet « ex-capitaine de la ShinRa ».

« Franch'ment, avec c'qu'on vous donne comme paye ou comme pseudo-impôt qui n'en ai pas un, tous c'que vous trouvez à faire, c'est d'nous embarquer comme du bétail dans d'vulgaires camions miteux !? Sans déc', z'avez fumé quoi ? L'est où vot' problème ? Z'êtes pas censé avoir une armada d'hélico' ou d'autres conneries dans ce genre ?

_ Hightwind, je vous prierez une nouvelle fois de bien vouloir cesser de parler.

_ Pourquoi j'f'rai ça ? Vous nous enlever à moitié est après faut qu'tout aille comme vous le voulez ? A mon avis, vous foutez le doigt dans l...

_ Cid. Je veux bien que tu sois énervé mais garde un semblant de politesse, veux-tu ? Coupa Azul en souriant. »

Cid ronchonna à sa remarque. Le bleu rit intérieurement. Il adorait Cid pour ça, franchise et manque de tact, voilà comment il définirait l'aviateur. Il vit la jeune Turk soupirer et le remercier du regard. _La pauvre, elle a écopé du mauvais rôle... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez ShinRa ?_

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Cid ne reparte, tirant un énième soupir de la part la jeune blonde.

« Non, sérieusement, ils sont où les hélicos qu'à la ShinRa ? C'est pas c'qui manque, là-bas ! »

Elena se retint de lui crier dessus. Avec beaucoup de calme et de retenue, elle lui répliqua :

« Parce que ce n'est pas le Président qui est à la tête de ce mouvement. »

Il y eut un étrange silence durant lequel Elena comprit son erreur. _Interdiction totale d'avertir nos « invités » de quoi que se soit, je m'occuperais personnellement de les tenir au courant des événements._ Et voilà qu'elle passait outre les ordres du Vice Président, elle allait se faire tuer...

« Ah. C'est nouveau, ça. Ce qui voudrait dire que Shinra père n'est pas au courant des agissements de son fils ? Remarqua Rosso. Et c'est pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'avoir au super équipement de choc. Mais il y a un détail qui me gêne. Si c'est le cas, la SihnRa corp doit être bien divisé pour qu'il y ait autant de SOLDIERS ici...

_ C'est parce que vous tirez les mauvaises conclusions de mes paroles. Tenta de rattraper Elena.

_ Je ne pense pas, non. Fit à son tour Azul. Cid vous a tellement énervé que vous n'avez pas pu mentir en voulant le faire taire. Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

_ Eh, t'insinues quoi, là !

_ Shinra est incapable de désobéir à son père. Dit calmement Vincent. »

Les protagonistes se tournèrent vers lui. C'était limite s'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Tranquillement assis, genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine, Vincent les regardait, transperçant tout le monde de son regard carmin. Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix basse, pourtant c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour écouter ses paroles. _'Tain, c'pas possible d'avoir un charisme et une présence comme ce type !_ Pensa Cid en frissonnant. _Il sort d'où ?_ Les yeux du brun s'arrêtèrent dans ceux du blond. L'aviateur frissonna de nouveau. _Je crois qu'il va y avoir un problème, là, s'il continue..._

« Et, donc ? Rosso rompit l'étrange bulle.

_ L'autre n'est pas au courant. Répondit le brun.

_ Attends, j'comprends pas, là... Tu viens pas d'dire que le fils à papa n'était pas capable de désobéir à l'autre obèse ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de Valentine. Il s'était penché dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui, les yeux vides.

_« Père ! » _

_Un claquement sonore, un corps qui vole et qui retombe durement sur le carrelage. Le petit n'avait pas six ans. _

_« Valentine, au travail. » _

_Les morts, toujours eux, revenaient en force. Depuis toujours..._

_« Vincent... »_

_Il ne voulait pas, pas qu'elle meurt, pas elle. Il avait échoué. _

_« Vincent... » _

_Inlassablement, elle le hantait. Elle et les autres avant. _

_Deux semaines, un peu moins. Seulement deux semaines... _

« Eh ! Mon pote ! Reviens parmi nous, s'teupl' ! L'accosta Cid, le sortant de ses pensées. T'étais où ? Ça fait trois plombes qu'on t'appelle.

_ Les trois plombes de Cid se résume à deux malheureuses tentatives... Le rabaissa gentiment Azul, narquois.

_ Toi, on t'a rien d'mandé, OK ?

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Elena directement au brun. »

Il la regarda fixement avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il écouta distraitement la conversation. Cid l'avait tiré de ses souvenirs pour rien. Mais il l'avait fait sortir... Son regard passa sur l'assemblée, il détailla chacun des membres présents, Elena, femme qui n'avait, à son avis, aucun intérêt de faire parti des Turks. Cependant, il pouvait détecter les réflexes, les postures qui naissent après un entraînement au combat. Elle avait été rodée, comme tous ses collègues. Il restait néanmoins une touche d'enfance dans son regard, contrastant avec la détermination qu'on pouvait y lire aussi. Azul, même de dos, il impressionnait. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un ours capable de faire du mal à une mouche seulement si elle se transformait en monstre venant détruire son habitat. Il l'imaginait sans mal casser le cou du premier qui s'en prendrait à un membre de cette étrange « famille ». Rosso avait aussi cette aura de puissance, force fine toute en étant dangereuse, cruelle même. Il sentait les liens entre les deux personnages mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où ils venaient. Amis de combats, c'était certain, mais il y avait autre chose, de bien plus subtile. La grande rousse maniait habilement le sarcasme, certainement autant que la lame qu'elle portait à la taille. Et puis, les yeux carmins s'attardèrent sur Cid. Pourvu d'une franchise à l'état pur, le blond le surprenait. Il n'arrivait pas totalement à se faire une idée de l'homme. Était-il seulement une grande gueule ou avait-il un potentiel réel ? _Potentiel réel... Je recommence à regarder les hommes comme du bétail..._ Il reprit son analyse. Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette du blond qui ne manquait pas de montrer la force certaine qu'il détenait puis il s'arrêta sur le visage. Les deux orbes bleus le fixaient aussi. Ce dernier continuait de parler, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. Il en avait plus que assez. Il avait remarqué l'analyse minutieuse que le brun effectuait sur ceux qui l'entouraient, il avait voulu le prendre à son propre jeu. Il était, cependant, entrain de perdre à son piège. Lui qui ne baissait habituellement jamais le regard avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir comme une ado pré-pubère ou tout simplement à se détourner de ses pupilles... Ça_ existe vraiment c'délire ? D'un r'gard il met tout l'monde à terre..._ Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir l'épreuve qu'il s'était fixé. De plus, après la surprise passée, l'homme en face le regardait avec un intérêt mêlé à une certaine incompréhension. _Un peu plus et je perds..._ Étonnement, il le vit baisser les yeux le premier, les lever vers le mur devant lui. _ Une fois de plus, il se retire._ Le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brun, mais il savait par contre bien une chose, il s'inquiétait bien trop de son sort... Cela ne voulait dire qu'un truc chez lui...

« C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, seuls le Vice-Président et les Premières Classes sont au courant, avec bien entendu les chefs des départements de la ShinRa qui nous accompagnent.

_ Servez à rien, quoi. Lança tout à coup Cid, mécontent de la vérité qui s'offrait à lui.

_ Sauf votre respect, Hightwind, pour l'instant, vous ne servez pas à grand chose non plus.

_ L'est là différence, moi, c'est pour l'instant, vous, c'quand qu'vous êtes utile ?

_ Cid. Tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu vas trop loin, alors tais-toi, OK ? Tu es vraiment contre productif.

_ Parc'que...

_ Ferme-là Hightwind ! Le silence tu connais ?S'énerva Rosso, prenant la relève d'Azul.

Complètement pris de court, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, la referma à plusieurs reprises, comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis se mit à bouder ostensiblement. L'atmosphère se remit à peser lourd. Gênée, Elena ne savait quoi faire. Elle croisa le regard, passablement énervé par l'attitude de son ami, d'Azul, d'un signe de la main il lui fit comprendre de ne rien faire et que ce n'était en rien sa faute. La route continua, le moteur ronronnait toujours, les autres occupants du camion s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, une majorité, néanmoins, se contentaient de se taire et de ne pas bouger.

_Troisième camion :_

Éclats de rire, une bonne humeur générale planait sur ce troisième camion d'une liste de sept. Comme toujours lorsque le Première Classe Angeal Hewley en faisait parti. Cette fois, il discutait et plaisantait de bon cœur avec ce jeune, Zack Fair. Un seul passager ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale. Assis à côté de son compagnon, Cloud Strife essayait vaguement d'étouffer ce sentiment qui s'insinuait lentement en lui. Depuis que le Première Classe était entré chez eux, il avait remarqué les ressemblances qu'il y avait entre Zack et cet Angeal, il avait compris d'où venait leur soudaine entente. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas, avant ce matin. Et pourtant, il les voyait deviser et se taquiner comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Se remémorant des histoires, pourtant différentes, ils se complétaient les phrases. Le blond était au supplice. Sous l'emprise d'une jalousie dévastatrice, il ne se contrôlait qu'à grand peine de faire taire l'aîné du groupe, ou pire... Il ne voulait pas blesser Zack par un comportement impulsif qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Doucement, il s'efforça de se calmer, de respirer lentement, de fermer ses oreilles à ce discours si naturel. Ils étaient censé être des étrangers totales en « otages » de la ShinRa. Et le voilà entrain de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! _Pactiser avec l'ennemi... Non mais regarde-toi, imbécile... Il va falloir bosser avec eux, apparemment, et toi, tu te retrouve à ne plus contrôler cette fichue jalousie arrivée dont on ne sait où... _Jamais il ne l'avait ressenti à ce point, jamais il ne l'avait ressenti tout simplement... Même lorsque Zack se faisait taquiner par ses amis au lycée, il ne sentait pas cette douleur en lui, même lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis, il n'avait jamais voulu l'avoir à lui tout seul comme c'était le cas ici. Sans inquiéter personne, tous écoutaient en souriant les anecdotes des deux nouveaux amis. Cloud ne réussit plus à refréner sa jalousie. Elle le prenait par les tripes, le faisait haleter. Doucement, il ne trouva plus son air, se sentit partir.

« ... et c'est cette fois là où on s'est fait prendre, la main dans le s... Cloud ! »

Le brun aperçut le corps de son ami tomber vers l'avant. Il s'écroula par terre, souffle court et très proche de tomber inconscient.

« Oï ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? Eh, Cloud ! »

D'un geste, Angeal ordonna de faire de la place autour du blond, qu'il puisse respirer. Il libéra de la place sur le banc à côté de Zack, obligeant les SOLDIERS à s'entasser un peu plus. Il prit le brun par les épaules, l'obligeant à se rasseoir à sa place et de ne plus bouger. Complètement paniqué, Zack obéit. Il reçut la tête du blond sur ses cuisses tandis que leur aîné plaçait le reste du corps sur le banc. Machinalement, le lycéen passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami. La respiration toujours saccadée, Cloud sombrait un peu plus. La caresse le calma, plus elle durait, plus il se calmait. Il finit par s'endormir vraiment, la tête calée sur les jambes du brun, en chien de fusil sur le banc. Les SOLDIERS se remirent là où ils purent, laissant toujours un espace de liberté autour de la paire. Angeal eut un sourire en voyant le visage inquiet de son cadet se détendre à mesure que le blond se rassurait aussi. Sans un mot, la situation n'avait pas duré deux minutes. _Il me ressemble encore plus que je ne le pensais... C'est vraiment comique comment une situation peut être semblable à une autre, des années auparavant, même si, il faut l'avouer, les circonstances n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes... Hein, Seph'...?_

Les questions passaient et repassaient dans l'esprit de Zack. Les yeux rivés sur le visage à présent apaisé de son ami, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur la cause de cette crise de panique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et il ne voulait plus le voir ainsi. Il finit par arrêter de se prendre la tête, continua doucement de s'amuser avec les cheveux blonds qui coulaient entre ses doigts. Il osa même toucher le visage, retraçant lentement le contour de la mâchoire. Plusieurs fois. Allers et retours. Puis, s'arrêta brutalement. _Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ?!_ Se reprenant, il reprit l'activité innocente de jouer avec les fils blonds devant lui.

_Quatrième camion : _

Seul le rire de Heidegger résonnait dans le camion. Les SOLDIERS, habitués à voir leur supérieur ainsi, ne bougeaient pas, ils restaient immobile, comme totalement transportés hors du monde. Quelque fois, le rire faux de Barett se joignait à celui du chef du département du maintient de la paix et de l'ordre publique. Les deux petits contre lui, il prêtait une oreille plus ou moins attentive au monologue de l'homme. Cependant, il se vit plusieurs fois partir dans ses pensées._ Genesis Rhapsodos, étrange bonhomme. Totalement impassible, on dirait que rien ne l'atteint, presque pire que Nero... Depuis le début du voyage, je ne l'ai pas vu s'intéresser à autre chose que son bouquin. Loveless, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que c'te connerie... ? _

« Désolé de vous interrompre, coupa Barett au bout d'un moment. Mais le grand brun, là, celui qui est venu nous « chercher », Angeal quelque chose...

_ Hewley, lui répondit Heidegger.

_ Ouais, l'a dit que vous nous expliquerez en chemin. Alors si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, j'aimerais bien que vous nous disiez deux/trois mots sur la super mission dont vous nous avez octroyé.

_ En soi, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Pour l'instant, plusieurs gars sont à notre poursuite, la raison est simple, le Président doit être au courant du déplacement de ses SOLDIERS et Turks. Il prononça le mot « Président » en accentuant bien la majuscule.

_ Ah, parce qu'il aurait pu ne pas le remarquer ? Une centaine d'hommes qui disparaissent dans la nature, vous pensiez peut-être que Shinra père serait à ce point aveugle ?

_ Là n'est pas la question, monsieur. Il ne nous tiendra pas longtemps la jambe, je pense. Nous avons longuement débattu des conséquences que pourraient avoir l'escapade de notre « prisonnier »

_ Qui ne l'ai plus...

_ Notre prisonnier disais-je, reprit Heidegger, qui, et c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vos différentes capacités à tous, peut nous poser quelques problèmes. Sachez aussi que vous ne resterez pas longtemps avec toute cette escorte.

_ C'est sûr, mission discrétion, c'est raté si l'on doit se coltiner vos hommes qui ont la largeur d'un éléphant... »

Heidegger éclata de rire, comme si la vérité assénée par Barett était la plus drôle qu'il n'est jamais entendue... C'est à peine si les concernés réagirent, certains jetèrent un coup d'œil au père adoptif des deux petits, d'autres eurent un petit sourire tandis qu'une majorité resta impassible. _Même pas drôle, les provocations ne marchent même pas dans c'pays_, râla intérieurement le métis.

« Cependant, reprit Heidegger, calmé, ils vous auraient bien plus utiles qu'à nous. Allez savoir ce que l'autre fou daignera bien vous comploter. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour ça, ceux qui voulaient de l'aventure et de l'action seront servi, j'en suis persuadé.

_ Mais, personnellement, je ne pense pas que nous ayons subitement envie d'aventure et d'action, je vous f'rais remarqué. Si on s'est posé, c'tait pas pour des prunes...

_ Vous êtes pessimiste, très cher ! Rit une fois de plus son interlocuteur.

_ Parce qu'on a élevé les cochons ensemble ? »

Le ton de Barett était légèrement monté, il sentait que la colère montait par étapes, les réponses de son vis-à-vis ne l'informaient en rien et il le prenait pour son meilleur pote alors que, jusque là, il avait tout fait pour se tenir loin de la ShinRa qu'il savait source de malheur en tout genre. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, au milieu de SOLDIERS, de Turks, à devoir côtoyer l'un des chefs des principaux départements de la ShinRa Corp., et un Première Classe, pour pas un caramel, et dans quel but ? Sauver l'humanité ou il ne savait pas encore quoi ? Il n'avait pas pris une pseudo retraite pour rien ! Le temps où il sortait tout son attirail pour sauver ne serait-ce que son quartier, il était révolu ce temps là ! Lorsqu'il avait adopté les deux petits qui se tenaient à ses côtés, ce n'était pas pour ressortir l'artillerie des années plus tard. Les courses poursuites, la grenaille qui explose, c'était FI-NI ! Comment il se retrouvait là, il ne le savait vraiment pas. Quand ce type avait débarqué, dès que Cid avait ramené le Valentine, là, les merdes avaient commencé. Et pas pour son plus grand bonheur... Et quand la ShinRa avait aussi appelé chez lui pour lui annoncer ses quatre volontés, il avait bien failli leur raccrocher à la figure en leur disant d'aller se faire foutre profondément. Encore maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de Marlène et Denzel qui tentaient de ne pas paniquer entièrement.

Complètement perdus, ils se regardaient au-dessus la cuisse de celui qui leur servait de père. Leurs regards étaient inquiets mais par tout un jeu de mimiques et d'un langage muet, acquis après plusieurs années de mise en place, ils se rassuraient mutuellement, évitant de sombrer dans une angoisse profonde. Leur maison avait sans aucun doute disparu, leurs amis étaient avec eux mais dans des véhicules différents. Denzel regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir Cloud à ses côtés. Il se sentait nul, ne réussissant pas à vaincre sa peur pour se montrer fort et rassurer pleinement le visage de la fillette devant lui. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur revenir à la maison et faire rire Marlène par ses bêtises, l'énerver en la taquinant, même si des fois, elle le boudait pendant, maximum, quelques heures... Ils s'accrochaient désespérément aux mains de Barett, leur seul rempart assez solide, celui qui les avait déjà protégé maintes fois, et ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'il continue...

« Faites quelque chose, Wallace, les deux gamins transpirent la peur à des kilomètre à la ronde. »

Genesis eut pour seule réponse un regard haineux. Il s'amusa à le soutenir, tout en restant impassible, il gagna de guerre lasse et le métis savait que le roux avait raison. Replongeant la tête dans son livre, le Première Classe dissimula un petit sourire. Il s'enivrait de cette atmosphère, sans vergogne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus puissant et voyant le grand Barett Wallace céder à ses regards, s'occuper des deux mômes comme une mère poule. Lui qui avait été la terreur des quartiers, pseudo-robin des bois et justicier des bas fond de Midgar. Être flic ne l'avait pas aidé. La grande silhouette du métis qui se dressait envers et contre tous, levant le bras et la grenaille volait. Grands nombres d'affaires avaient pris fin grâce à ses bons et loyaux services. Finissant sur quelques morts, mais surtout sur une bonne dose de frayeur, que ce soit pour les « méchants » ou les « gentils ». Même ses collègues ne le reconnaissaient pas lorsqu'il bouclait une affaire où certains avaient eu la mauvaise idée de mourir. Il n'était pas devenu flic pour tuer, et pourtant, les nouveaux modèles semblaient se contenter de pouvoir manier la gâchette à tout va. Genesis jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre. Denzel et Marlène sur les genoux, Barett leur murmurait à l'oreille. Lentement, il vit la peur se calmer, s'envoler, laissant la place à la détente. Pour éviter de vomir face à une scène aussi mièvre et ridiculisante pour l'ex-policier, le roux reprit le fil de sa lecture.

_Cinquième camion : _

Ici, l'air était frais, on entendait les oiseaux chanter, les...

« Mais je te dis d'arrêter ne serait-ce que de le toucher !

_ Eh, tu vas pas commencer à péter ton câble ?! T'sais qu'il est grand ton frangin ? Laisse-le décider de sa vie... L'est normalement constitué non ? S'il veut que j'me casse, il m'le dit, OK ?!

_ Mais, je vais trucider ta tête d'imbécile roux et on verra si tu te porteras mieux.

_ Loz... Calme-toi. Yazoo est assez grand, non ?

_ ... »

... gens qui criaient aussi. Bon, sinon, Reno vs Loz, 1 point pour Tifa. La jeune fille soupira. Dès que la tête du roux s'était présenté à la portière du camion et s'était installé sans gêne à côté de Yazoo, Loz n'arrêtait pas de vociférer. Et pourtant, il y avait un nombre certains de SOLDIERS et de Turks qui séparaient les deux frères. En connaissance de cause, sachant que son frère concentrerait toute son attention sur la jeune femme, le cadet de la fratrie avait préféré s'éloigner. Il avait pensé à un voyage dans le silence paisible que lui aurait conféré son esprit, mais c'était sans compter Reno. Dès lors, il ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser. Ce n'était pas sans le déplaire, mais la proximité que le roux lui imposait le gênait quelque peu. Surtout sous les yeux de son aîné...

« Il ne nous fichera jamais la paix, tu crois ? Demanda le roux à l'oreille de son voisin.

_ Qui sait ? Vous le voudriez ?

_ Et comment... »

Il ponctua sa phrase par une légère morsure sur le lobe qui lui faisait face. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Une légère rougeur vint s'étendre sur les joues de Yazoo. Un coup de coude dans les côtes remit à sa place le roux qui souriait.

« Vous vous sentez fier ? Persifla l'argenté.

_ Et qu'un peu, Yazoo-kun. Lui répondit-il en riant. Quand est-ce que l'on pourra reprendre ce que l'on avait commencé, la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement en baissant la voix.

_ ... »

Les souvenirs de jours pas si lointains revinrent à l'esprit de nos deux héros.

Laissons nos deux étranges personnages dans leur pensées communes pour aller voir du côté, du couple-pas-couple-parce-qu'on-est-que-amis. Il n'empêche que les apparences confortaient l'idée de voir un jeune couple. Face à face, les deux jeunes parlaient à voix basses, Tifa qui recommençait à s'énerver devant l'hypocrisie de la ShinRa et de leurs employés. Loz reprit son rôle de grand ours, réussissant avec peine à la calmer, puis les rôles s'inversaient, lui qui s'énervait de l'attitude de Reno, elle qui lui conseillait d'arrêter la surprotection qu'il avait envers ses frères.

« Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu leur lâches la grappe, Yazoo et toi êtes majeurs, et Kadaj n'a plus cinq ans.

_ Qui c'est qui s'est occupé d'eux quand Mère est partie ?

_ Arrête aussi de revenir sur les mêmes sujets... Oui, vous vous êtes retrouvés orphelins, de un, c'était il y a un bon bout de temps, de deux, depuis deux ans qu'on se connaît, vous êtes allés habiter chez Weiss et Nero, pas la peine de faire un fromage, vous êtes plus tout seul, t'entends. Vous n'êtes plus tout seul... »

C'est avec un intérêt grandissant que le Général Sephiroth en personne observait ses invités. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaître dans Yazoo. Il lui ressemblait tellement, c'était sa copie conforme lorsqu'il avait le même âge... La ShinRa avait toujours gardé pour elle le secret de sa naissance. Il avait toujours été pris en charge par la société, grandissant pour elle, vivant pour elle, lui obéissant parce qu'il ne connaissait que ça. Paraît qu'on l'avait retrouvé gamin, encore à l'âge où il portait des couches. Il ne souvenait évidemment pas de ce moment, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un problème avec lui. Il en avait quelques fois parler avec Angeal, les rares fois où il avait fini bourré. Vous l'imaginez, lui, le grand Sephiroth, ivre mort à déballer son enfance, ses doutes, ses peurs, comme un enfant apeuré à un inconnu ? Bon, c'est vrai, Angeal n'était pas un véritable inconnu, il le côtoyait, à l'époque, depuis deux ans, et le brun n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre dedans pour « être son ami »... Et le premier jour fatidique, une cuite encore plus magistrale que d'autres, il avait pleuré sur son sort comme un môme. OK, il avait la grande impression qu'on lui avait volé son enfance parce que les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette époque-là semblait tellement faux ! Il se voyait courir après des papillons... Des papillons ! Non, mais sans déconner, quand on a douze ans, on ne court plus après des papillons, si ? En plus, il avait en parallèle la certitude d'avoir été formé à tuer, pendant ces années, sinon comment pouvait-il, quelques années plus tard, connaître la plus grande majorité des figures ? Non, on lui avait menti, tout sa vie était falsifiée, et pourtant, il était toujours au rendez-vous. Tuant pour la ShinRa, s'entraînant pour la ShinRa, souffrant pour la ShinRa, respirant pour la ShinRa, sans un arrêt, une minute pour lui. C'est pourquoi, quand il voyait Yazoo devant lui, lui ressemblant si fortement, il pensait bel et bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et qu'il finirait bien par reprendre à la ShinRa ce qui lui avait été pris. Angeal l'en avait persuadé, ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Angeal... Sans lui, il aurait bien fini par y passer. C'était lui, et lui seul, qui avait réussit à lui imposer un stop, le faire s'arrêter, allant même à désobéir à un ordre. Pilier, appui, le brun était toujours là, et, d'après ses dires, il restera toujours là... Il retint un sourire (ben, il a quand même une réputation à garder ! ), le rapprochement de son sosie avec le roux l'amusait d'autant plus que les échos avec sa propre expérience étaient nombreux. En suivant les disputes entre le Turk roux et l'aîné de la fratrie, on pouvait ressentir ce qu'ils les liaient. Et étrangement, Sephiroth, lui-même, se sentait entouré par ses liens. Il se sentait proche, beaucoup trop proche. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu avec eux, avoir pris soin d'eux. C'était une impression diffuse dans son corps mais qui le tançait, comme une douleur sourde. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, c'était de se faire à moitié détesté par les trois jeunes qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'était pas Angeal, n'avait pas cette force à communiquer rien qu'avec des mots, des plaisanteries. Sephiroth plaisantant ? Les gens seraient persuadés de rêver. Et pourtant... Rares étaient les personnes qui le savait, rares est un mot bien fort, il n'y avait exactement que deux personnes, mais ça lui arrivait. Des blagues pas drôles, d'ailleurs... Ça ne devait pas être son destin, d'être clown...

« Eh ! Trop proches ! Beaucoup TROP proches !

_ ... »

Bref, l'ambiance allait être cool jusqu'à l'arrivée. Si tant est qu'il y en ait une...

_Sixième camion :_

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

_ Ventre sur pattes...

_ Faux, jeune fille en pleine croissance...

_ Comment vous faîtes pour avoir faim ou même avoir quoi que ce soit alors qu'on est embarqué avec des inconnus _vers_ l'inconnu ? Demanda calmement Shelke.

_ Bah, faut bien se faire à l'idée que c'est pas l'autre compatriote de l'imbécile à ma droite, ni son collègue qui vont cracher le morceau du pourquoi-du-comment à des mioches comme nous sommes assis ici... Lui répliqua Kadaj.

_ C'est qui l'autre imbécile !? Boulet !

_ Laisse-moi rire... Boulet, hein ? Et pourtant, celle qui déglingue tout sur son passage parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de regarder où il fout les pieds, c'est pas moi, je crois...

_ Ça, c'est arrivé qu'une fois.

_ Dans ce cas, retourne en primaire, quand on sait pas compter, on se tait.

_ Rhaaaa ! Tu me saoules, le nain !

_ Dit-elle alors qu'elle a une tête de moins que moi... Continua Kadaj, narquois. »

La patience de Yuffie, - Ah ? Je ne savais pas que ce nom pouvait lui être attribué... - la patience de Yuffie disais-je, se rompit et, malgré le manque d'espace environnant, elle réussit à sauter sur le benjamin des argentés. Rude n'eut qu'à se lever, lui attraper le bras et la remettre à sa place, le tout sans effort apparent. Il échangea sa place avec le Turk qui séparait depuis le début du voyage les deux protagonistes, se retrouvant en face d' Aerith et de Shelke. Cette dernière l'impressionnait. Calme a tout épreuve, elle avait des réflexions qui sonnaient pour le plus souvent juste. Peut-être trop souvent... Elle semblait beaucoup trop mûre pour son âge et cela le perturbait. Yuffie se débattit pour s'échapper de la poigne du Turk, qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il desserra la prise. Il ne reçut qu'un coup d'œil de la part de son supérieur comme remerciements. Rude le connaissait assez pour savoir que les disputes des deux plus jeunes l'énervaient au plus haut point et qu'il se concentrait depuis le début du voyage pour se retenir de les étrangler de ses propres mains. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir au Vice Président. _Ne pas toucher à nos invités._ Aerith ne disait mot, veillant en douceur sur les deux plus jeune qui lui faisait face, laissant le soin à sa voisine de laisser entendre le fond de sa pensée.

_Septième camion :_

En l'absence de tout supérieurs, ayant plus d'espaces que dans les autres, la bataille était rude. Turks et SOLDIERS se mettaient dessus, sans retenue. Ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils ressortiraient couverts de bleus et d'égratignures, et pour toute récompense, ils n'auraient même pas le droit à un regard quelconque de ces susnommés supérieurs... Bon, d'accord, ils auraient peut-être le droit à une fausse engueulade avec Hewley – qui conseillerait en aparté de continuer à dégommer les Turks. C'est pourquoi, ils se fichaient bien de savoir comment ça allait finir. Ce qui les énervaient vraiment, c'était de se taper tout un bout de route pour des prunes, puisque, les invités déchargés, ils allaient s'en reprendre pour leur poire, à faire le chemin du retour sans plus personne à escorter, à part peut-être, Heidegger et Palmer qui avaient suivi le Vice pour faire une petite balade.

* * *

Crissements de pneus, virages serrés, but : éviter de foncer droit sur le premier sapin qui leur faisait face.

Les uns après les autres, les SOLDIERS sortirent, effectuèrent rapidement une ronde, installèrent des tours de gardes, puis les Turks, suivis des « invités » puis des grands de la ShinRa.

« Pas trop tôt, je vous attends depuis des plombes, moi !

_ Bonjour Cait ! S'exclama Reno en allant chercher le chat électronique. Tu sais combien j'adoooore ton créateur ! Tu lui diras encore merci, hein ? Même si ça n'a servi à rien au final... Laissa-t-il retomber. »

Rapidement, les groupes se reformèrent. La « famille » d'un côté, accompagnée, de force par Cid et de Vincent Valentine, puis d'un autre Rufus Shinra, ses principaux Turks, les chefs de départements présents et les Premières Classes et tout autour, les divers SODIERs et Tuks qui installaient une esquisse de camps.

« On est où, là ?

_ Forêt.

_ Merci de cette réponse explicative... Ronchonna Zack. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et dû se résoudre à constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans une forêt. Le crépuscule tombait, les amenant peu à peu à ne plus voir à dix mètres, puis le brouillard vint se lever, plus que cinq mètres de vision... Le brun soupira. Il était claqué, se réveiller à l'aurore, passer la journée le cul assis sur un banc en bois entouré de types qui faisaient le double de sa taille et de sa largeur... Il avait passé la moitié de son temps à discuter avec Angeal et l'autre moitié à rêvasser sur les causes de la crise de panique du petit blond qu'il avait à côté de lui. Complètement mort, en plus, c'est à peine s'ils avaient eu de quoi croûter... Il continua à se morfondre jusqu'à ce que le petit blond susnommé, autrement dit Cloud Strife lui-même, lui donne un coup de coude dans le bras et le tire par la manche. Là-bas, les silhouettes qui se découpaient à peine bougeaient. Ils s'avancèrent donc, rejoignant le gros de la troupe. Cid s'énervait une fois encore contre le Vice Président, accompagné de Tifa qui n'avait toujours pas dit son dernier mot.

« OK, OK, on est censé être à l'abri, mais on est ex'ctement ? C'quoi ici ? Planque secrète, lieu compl'tement paumé ?

_ Les deux mon capitaine ! Répondit gaiement Angeal en lui mettant une claque sur le dos.

_ P'tain, z'avez pas fini d'croire qu'on a élevé les cochons ensemble !? J'vous rappelle un truc, on sait t'jours pas ou presque le pourquoi du comment on a not' cul ici, la baraque détruite, nos voisins morts, 'kay !

_ Silence, Hightwind. Quand on est complètement perdu, on se la ferme bien gentiment, on attend que le camp finisse de se dresser totalement et on vient dîner sans causer de problème. Les explications, elles seront après. Répliqua Sephiroth, mi-narquois, mi-énervé.

_ Mais j'vous em... Mmmmmh ! »

Après cette tentative désespérée de sortir une bonne grosse insulte au Général, tentative qui échoua grâce/à cause – tout dépend du point de vue – au bâillon naturel que Azul lui mit sur la bouche, à savoir sa main, après cette tentative donc, Cid jeta un regard furieux au bleuté et se résigna à se taire et à obéir. Pour l'instant...

Après près d'une heure à poireauter comme des boulets, pardon, à attendre bien sagement que leurs nouveaux collègues et leur escorte qu'ils ne reverraient plus - à leur plus grande peine... - ils purent enfin s'asseoir auprès du grand feu. Le brouillard se dissipa aux alentours, créant une bulle de chaleur relative entre ceux qui s'y étaient installés autour. Une graaaaaaaaaaaande majorité des Turks et de SOLDIERS qui les accompagnaient s'étaient assis tout autour ou étaient en tour de garde, ou restaient au chaud avec le chauffage dans les camions... Bon, OK, en vérité, il ne restait, autour de ce feu protecteur contre l'hypothermie, que nos personnages principaux que nous suivront tout au long de cette histoire, à savoir, les occupants de l'ex-auberge et leurs amis, l'équipe principal des Turks et leur cher Vice Président, suivi de Caith Sith puis du côté des SOLDIERS, les Premières Classes et malgré tout, quelques jeunes recrues qui les suivront – une dizaine... N'oublions pas, Palmer et Heidegger, qui ne faisaient qu'une petite balade et qui s'empresseront de rentrer au bercail le lendemain. C'est donc dans ce contexte quelque peu original que nos jeunes amis parlèrent avec calme et politesse :

« Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des imbéciles idiots ! C'qu'on veut c'pas des suppositions de m*** !

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours le même qui crie...

_ Parce que, contrairement à toi, p'tite larve, j'commence à m'énerver d'voir leur tête de c*** pas capable de répondre à des questions tout' simples. Pas compliqué dire oui ou non, si ?

_ Hey ! Tu traites pas mon petit frère de « p'tite larve », compris !? »

... Avec calme et politesse donc, s'ensuivit une conversation des plus intéressantes que vous aurez l'honneur de lire au prochain chapitre... ^^

**... ...**

* * *

Bon alors, je tiens à le dire : sincèrement désolée pour ce chapitre long et qui est, à mon avis, à moitié bâclé, mais je dois dire qu'il commençait grave à me courir sur les nerfs... Ensuite, il me semble un minimum important, il met en place deux trois p'tits trucs importants pour la suite (même si elle n'est pas très claire encore dans mon esprit... U_U).

Donc j'espère que vous aurez le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout, et n'oubliez tout de même pas de mettre une review, même négative ou juste pour signaler une faute... ^^


	5. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer :** Encore et toujours Square Enix.

En espérant des reviews, que ce soit pour les fautes d'orthographe ou une incohérence dans le texte, bonne lecture... ^^

* * *

**... ...**

C'est donc au milieu de cette atmosphère pseudo-ombrageuse que ceux qui entouraient le feu reçurent leur gamelle, contenant une part d'un quelconque plat collectif, qui s'avérait plus comestible que les repas du self en provenance du lycée et collèges des plus jeunes de l'assemblée. Le silence finit par se faire. Rufus Shinra ordonna d'un regard à Tseng de se charger du mauvais boulot.

« Hôjô, c'est celui que nous devons à tout prix récupérer. J'aimerais pouvoir parler sans que l'on ne m'interrompe, Mademoiselle Lockheart. »

Il reprit après avoir la certitude qu'on ne l'arrêterait pas.

« Il est en possession de connaissances qui peuvent se retourner contre nous. Il possède aussi de nombreux alliés, un peu spéciaux.

_ C'est peu de le dire, rit Angeal. Ce que veut dire mon « collègue », c'est que les compagnons de notre ami récemment perdu, ont quelques capacités spéciales à eux.

_ C'est des cobayes de ce fou, il n'y a pas de quoi le leur cacher, lâcha Genesis.

_ Rhapsodos, je ne me rappelle pas, de même que Hewley, vous avoir permis d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Fermez là, tous les deux, c'est dans vos capacités, non ? Lança Sephiroth à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

_ Et c'est ainsi que notre illustre supérieur direct en chef, le grand Utaïen Tseng va pouvoir continuer son magnifique...

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le chef des Turks, coupant Reno dans son élan, il nous faut arrêter cet homme. On vous a choisi vous, Weiss et Nero, Wallace Barett, Azul et Rosso, Highwind Cid, Valentine Vincent, Shelke, pour différentes raisons. Ceux-là savent pourquoi nous les avons appelé, Hôjô est un homme dangereux, ses sbires le sont autant. Il...

_ STOP ! Désolé, mais là j'ai un p'tit problème dans vot' configuration... Z'êtes pas assez, des Turks, des SOLDIERS et de tout l'équipement que possède la ShinRa, pour v'nir à bout d'ce type ? Demanda Zack. Puis, si vous aviez besoin de ce qu'vous v'nez d'énoncer, qu'est ce qu'on fout là, nous ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, les petits, mais je doute du rôle primordial de Denzel et Marlène.

_ Fair, fermez là, OK ?

_ On lève la main avant de parler ! Mima Kadaj.

_ J'crois pas que notre ami soit très doué pour parler avec les jeunes... Laissa traîner Angeal.

_ Ecoutez. C'est pourtant simple ce qu'on vous demande, non ? Alors si vous n'êtes pas capables d'énoncer dans un parfait exposé les faits, on peut procéder à un questions/réponses qui, à mon humble avis, sera beaucoup plus productif que le début de cette conversation. »

Un silence suivit la proposition d'Aerith, toujours calme.

« J'commence ! Pourquoi on est là, nous ? Reprit Zack, sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Vous êtes une « famille », non ? Cela aurait été dommage de vous séparer... Répondit Genesis.

_ Vous préférez qu'on crève tous ensemble ? Sympa... Résuma Barett.

_ C'est pas une question, ça, Wallace.

_ C'est qui Hôjô ?

_ Demandez à vos am... Aïe ! Put*** ! Elena !

_ Ferme-là Reno. Dirent en même temps la blonde et son supérieur Utaïen.

_ Officiellement, un fou qui se promène en liberté, officieusement, un scientifique, je dirais même l'ex-chef du département scientifique de la ShinRa Corp. Récita Cait Sith en se lovant sur les genoux de Tseng.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Je ne suis pas un « truc », jeune fille ! Répliqua-t-il à Yuffie qui le regardait avec curiosité et une pointe d'envie. Je suis un chat.

_ Téléguidé par un taré de ces p'tites bestioles... Autrement appelé comme étant le chef du département urbain de la ShiRa Corporation, que j'ai l'honneur de nommer... Reeve Tuesti ! S'exclama tout à coup Reno en se levant et en l'acclamant comme s'il allait vraiment apparaître. »

Rires dans la salle. 'Fin, autour du feu...

« Donc cet homme voit aux travers de cette peluche ? Demanda Tifa.

_ Exact.

_ Et il est encore dans les locaux de la ShiRa ? Donc, si je résume, il fait des rapports ou vit à travers cette bestiole ce qu'il se passe ici...

_ Bien résumé, 'zelle Rosso. Mais, il n'aura besoin de faire de rapport que lorsque Palmer et Heidegger ici présents rentreront au QG. Et encore...

_ En quoi il nous est urgent de rattraper cet homme, Hôjô ?

_ Parce qu'il a emprunté des dossiers qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver à sa disposition et qu'il en fera un mauvais usage.

_ Et comment il les a obtenus ces dossiers, s'ils étaient si importants ?

_ Contre notre gré, vous devez bien l'imaginez…

_ Ça n'explique pas comment il a réussit à les « emprunter » comme vous dites si bien.

_ Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Il ne s'est pas embêté avec une quelconque question de morale, il a juste demandé à sa toute nouvelle mini-armée de tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, jusqu'à l'emplacement des dossiers.

_ Quels genres de dossiers ? S'enquit Yazoo.

_ Dont vous n'avez pas à savoir le...

_ Eh ! On va p'tet crevé pour vot' erreur d'mes deux ! Alors j'espère bien qu'on va avoir accès aux info' qu'on réclame... Une fois d'plus, z'êtes pas fichu d'répondre aux questions correct'ment... S'énerva à nouveau Cid, qui s'impatientait de tourner autour du pot et qui aurait tout donné pour retrouver son chez-soi.

_ Haut les cœurs ! Rit Angeal à la face renfermée de l'aviateur.

_ Des plans pour trouver un minerai rare et très utile pour quelqu'un comme lui puisqu'il se construira un certain nombres d'armes avec, il a pris ses propres expériences, en plus de ceux qu'il a déjà, il va pouvoir continuer à se former une garde rapprochée de plus en plus nombreuses. Ensuite, quelques projets pas très glorieux que Ashton Shinra avait demandé pour éliminer certains de ses opposants. Tout un attirail de gadgets très utiles pour tuer discrètement, ou juste pour tuer en grand nombre. Enuméra tranquillement, comme s'il parlait de la météo, Genesis Rhapsodos.

_ En gros, c'est mauvais pour nous.

_ C'est un bon résumé. D'autres questions ?

_ Il va en direction du minerai, mais vous savez aussi où il est situé le gisement, hein ?

_ C'est lui qui a les plans. On ne sera bon qu'à le suivre.

_ Vous êtes inutiles, quoi... Et vous le connaissez assez pour avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il risque de nous tomber dessus ?

_ Vaguement, et ce ne sera pas de tout repos, alors, il faudrait mieux que l'on aille se coucher. Finit Reno. Pas envie de mourir parce que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de dormir et de me prendre je ne sais quoi dans le ventre... Bonne nuit à vous ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de s'éloigner dans une des tentes plantées avec soin par ses collègues ou les SOLDIERS. »

Ce fut comme un réveil général. Un après l'autre, automates presque privés de penser ou alors réfléchissant beaucoup trop, ils se levèrent et se réfugièrent dans les tentes. Non pas des petites tentes, non, elles pouvaient accueillir cinq à dix personnes... Les groupes se formèrent, par habitude, comme au lycée. Les argentés se réunirent, Loz en grand protecteur. Suivirent leurs compagnons de routes habituels, à savoir la petite Utaïenne, la petite rousse et le quatuor de choc, Zack, Cloud et Tifa, Aerith. À neuf dans la tente, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir froid... Chacun réussit à se faire son espace vital sans problème, les mécaniques se dérouillaient, les ambiances colonies revenaient. Enfin, une ambiance un peu lourde tout de même... Les chuchotements remplirent la tente.

« Ils vont nous faire faire quoi, à votre avis ? Demanda Yuffie.

_ Parce que t'as peur, peut être ? Harangua Kadaj.

_ Absolument pas, tu m'cherches ?

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Personnellement, j'ai peur. Murmura Tifa.

_ Normal, t'es une fille, continua le benjamin des argentés.

_ Si tu ne doutes pas et que tu ne sens pas la peur ou du moins le malaise s'infiltrer en toi, Kadaj, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Arrête de faire le fier, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur en cet instant. Sortit Cloud. »

Il y eut un silence, Kadaj gigota avant de trouver une position confortable sur la poitrine de Loz à sa gauche, Yazoo à sa droite, dos à ses deux frères et au reste du groupe, il fermait la marche.

Tifa collait son dos contre celui de Loz, Aerith fixait le plafond à côté d'elle. Yuffie s'amusait avec les mèches de la rousse Shelke qui s'était aussi perdue dans la contemplation du sommet et des arceaux de fer qui maintenait la tente. A l'autre extrémité, Cloud et Zack, tournés vers le reste du groupe, observaient en silence.

Doucement, le silence s'intensifia, atteint son comble, Shelke murmura, comme pour elle même si bien que tous durent tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

« La peur. Elle s'insinue en vous par vagues successives, lentement, vous sapant tout espoir. Elle flue et reflue, au gré de son envie.

La peur. Certaines fois, elle vous laisse un semblant de pensée, d'autres, elle se rie de vous en vous faisant perdre tout moyen de réagir.

La Peur. Vagues de froid qui s'infiltrent si profondément que même un bon feu ou un abri ne suffit pas pour vous réchauffer. Tétanisés, pétrifiés, vous restez comme des idiots, abrutis et obsédés par une seule pensée.

C'est si triste d'avoir peur…

La Peur. Un esclavage naturel, une horreur continue qui vous prend au dépourvu, jamais vous ne vous en débarrassez totalement.

La Peur. Elle s'en revient, peu à peu, fidèle à vous comme votre ombre.

La Peur. Une entité vivante en vous à chaque instant, il suffit d'un rien pour la faire ressurgir.

La Peur.

C'est si triste d'avoir peur…

Si triste… »

Aucun ne bougea, ni ne fit un commentaire. La voix de Shelke semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Elle était partie si loin, elle, Shelke, que personne ne la reconnaissait. Loz resserra sa prise sur Kadaj. Zack en fit de même avec Cloud qu'il sentait trembler. Sans l'avoir connue, tous lycéens qu'ils étaient, Elle, la Vraie, celle qui t'empêche de dormir, celle qui vient se collait contre toi, respirant à ta place, bougeant – ou non – à ta place, remplaçant ta peau, celle qui ne part pas, ils en goûtaient une part. Une part qui ne leur donnait aucune envie de connaître le reste.

Eclair de lucidité pour l'un d'entre eux.

« C'est p'têt pour ça qu'y nous ont voulu tous ensemble…

_ De quoi tu parles, Zack ? Demanda Aerith, doucement.

_ C'parce qu'ils l'ont dit eux-même, n'est une famille, nan ? Alors, y a pas d'raison pour qu'on perde face à un fou furieux. Parce qu'on est ensemble, une entité, quoi !

_ …

_ Pourrait presque être intelligent le nouveau majeur, se moqua Loz.

_ C'est c't'abruti papa poule qui m'dit ça ? Dites-moi j'rêves…

_ Les gars, il est tard, vous voulez pas vous la fermer ? S'énerva Tifa.

_ Oui chef, bien chef, répondirent d'une même voix les deux concernés.

_ C'que j'disais, une entité… Rit Zack. Aïe ! C'pas la peine de m'frapper, Cloud… »

Le blond eut un petit rire puis se cala mieux contre le torse de son ami. _Idiot, mais pas totalement,_ dut s'avouer Shelke. _La Peur commençait sa mission d'infiltration et en moins de deux, il a réussi à la faire se planquer… Il remonte dans mon estime._ Elle eut un sourire, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle sentit les doigts de Yuffie qui abandonnaient peu à peu leur jeu avec ses cheveux, en même temps que l'Utaïenne s'endormait.

L'ambiance s'était nettement calmée. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'une parole plus ou moins vraie d'un imbécile fini… Elle voulait y croire, à cette famille, à cette « entité » comme il l'avait appelé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son expérience qui allait la conforter dans cette idée. Elle secoua la tête, regarda la brune à ces côtés. Yuffie avait à peine quinze ans… Elle soupira, s'empêcha de penser à ce qui allait arriver. _Ne penser qu'aux paroles de Zack. Famille, entité, soutient, groupe…_ Elle retourna ses mots dans tous les sens et finit par s'endormir, comme le reste du groupe, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'idéal n'existe pas, et pourtant… Rien ne peut empêcher au monde d'y croire de toute leur âme.

Serrant toujours Kadaj dans ses bras, Loz sentit tout de même Tifa caler son dos un peu plus contre le sien. Il avait envie de se retourner et de la serrer elle aussi dans ses bras. Il souffla un bon coup et réussit à calmer son envie. Son frère vint poser sa tête contre son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte avec force avant de se détendre, plongeant un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée. Avec un sourire un peu niais, Loz embrassa le haut de son crâne puis s'empêcha de penser à la brune derrière lui, il le suivit au royaume des rêves – ou presque rien ne peut nous arriver.

* * *

« Reno, Hewley, dégagez, tout de suite. »

Ça, c'était le ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse orale mais une bonne réaction de Rufus Shinra lui-même. Reno soupira, roula quelque peu jusqu'à un bout. Angeal par contre, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il continua à faire l'étoile de mer en plein milieu des couchages de la tente. Si ce n'était pas son Général adoré qui le déplaçait, il ne bougerait pas.

Genesis le regarda, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux puis ressortit faire un tour dehors. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme avec ses débiles mentaux. Non seulement il devrait se coltiner le Hewley et l'autre glandu qui se prenait pour le roi du monde depuis qu'il était devenu Général, mais en plus, il se devait de supporter les ronflements de l'autre imbécile de Turk roux ? Ils allaient devoir tripler sa paie alors… Bon, il était peut-être juste de mauvaise foi et très déçu depuis que ses deux seuls « amis » couchaient plus ou moins ensemble et qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir des pensées aussi enfantines. Il s'assit à côté du feu mourant, ouvrit Loveless, et se fit un plaisir de continuer sa lecture, s'enivrant des effluves de peur qui s'accumulaient autour des tentes de leurs invités.

Sans aucune forme de moral, Sephiroth mit un remarquable coup de pied dans les côtes du brun étendu. Il continua jusque celui-ci finisse en chien de fusil de l'autre côté du couchage. Sans un mot, il s'allongea à ses côtés, les deux se tournant le dos. Il ferma les yeux et ne s'occupa plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Des relents du parfum féminin lui fit comprendre que la petite blonde des Turks s'était couchée puis il finit de s'endormir complètement quand les bras d'Angeal passèrent autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

Le Vice-Président ressortit aussi, fit rapidement le tour des installations des Turks qui partaient le lendemain, vérifia les tours de garde, tout cela sans un mot, ni même un regard aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Quand il rentra dans la tente, il soupira. Déjà, les ronflements de Reno résonnaient dans l'espace clos. Il faudra qu'il change la disposition des tentes plutôt. Et pourquoi, lui, il n'avait pas le droit à une tente pour lui tout seul ? Toujours sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'allongea, côtoyant Tseng et Rude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à une tente pour lui ? Il sentit Cait Sith se déplacer pour finir sur son ventre et l'entendit ronronner comme un vrai chat, roulé en boule, confortablement installé, et l'empêchant à moitié de respirer… Il s'obligea à s'arrêter de penser, tout en se jurant intérieurement – jetant au diable sa sécurité – de se faire son trip tout seul dans SA propre tente… Il finit par s'endormir.

_Hop, le Vice est endormi, à peu près tout le monde je pense, bon, Rhapsodos n'est pas rentré mais je m'en contrebalance de lui. Tant que Tseng ou le Vice ne sont pas au courant, moi, j'm'en fous…_ Abandonnant ses ronflements comme on jette un mouchoir, Reno se releva, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son supérieur Utaïen, sortit de la tente à pas de loup, tout sourire. Il vit que le Première Classe ne faisait absolument pas attention à quoi que ce soit, plongé dans sa lecture. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se dirigea, avec un professionnalisme impressionnant, vers une des tentes.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O **

« J'vais les tuer, c'pas possible d'être autant des boulets ! Sans dec' z'ont fumé ou quoi ? Nous prennent pour quoi ? De la chair à canon ? J'ressemble vraiment à un pôv' gars qu'y sait pas dire non et qui va aller se faire trucider pour la gloire ou d'aut' conneries ? Mais c'est des espèces de co… MMmmmh

_ Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce, Cid, contiens-toi s'il te plaît.

_ Azul, tu me fais chier. »

Ce dernier soupira de dépit. Il vit Barett en manque de mains pour boucher les oreilles des deux petits. Ils étaient à moitié endormis mais la peur ne les avait pas quitté. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, s'accrochaient avec l'énergie du désespoir à Barett. Celui-ci les coucha, leur caressant doucement les fronts jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment vraiment.

Le bleu se prit à sourire devant la scène. Il se retenait toujours de rire en voyant cette montagne de muscles devenir un vrai père poule devant ses deux gosses. Ça contrastait tellement…

« Il n'empêche que l'autre idiot à raison.

_ Rosso, tu vas pas t'y mettre si ?

_ Si, parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est en chien de la ShinRa qu'on va agir, et c'est bien le dernier truc que j'accepterai !

_ Tu veux quoi ? Retourner à l'auberge ? Il n'y en a plus, plus de voisinage, plus d'affaires, plus de souvenirs, plus que des ruines, tu veux quoi ? Demanda Weiss acide.

_ Autre chose que servir de toutou à la ShinRa puisque je la hais ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! J'ai une tête à être sauveuse de monde, moi ? On n'a jamais rien demandé de tel !

_ Et alors quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à déprimer ? Rosso, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais, lança Nero, narquois.

_ Écoute, petit con, ce que j'étais ne regarde que moi, OK ? Tes remarques à deux balles de tire-au-flan, j'en ai rien à carrer. Alors rendors-toi et ne commences pas à venir me pleurer dans les chaussettes, compris ?

_ Qui pleure dans les chaussettes de qui ? Si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à partir dans mon délire déprimant et nostalgique…

_ Nero, Rosso, on se calme, ça ne sert à rien de se foutre sur la gueule. On dort et on verra demain.

_ On verra demain, on verra demain, pis quoi encore, j'me casse, oui ! Rien à foutre de ces cons ! »

Cid se leva, énervé contre la terre entière et commença à sortir.

« Alors vous êtes moins courageux que les gamins qui sont dans la tente à côté. »

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna d'un coup vers le brun, allongé, le regard droit devant lui. Encore une fois, juste en parlant, ce type lui avait retourné les tripes. _'Tain, cui-là, m'fait vraiment chier !_

« Ils ont encore moins conscience de ce qu'il se passe, et pourtant, vous les avez vu se ramener ici en pleurant ? »

Cid le regarda. Le souffle régulier, Vincent Valentine de son nom, ne semblait pas être concerné par la situation, c'est comme s'il était hors course, hors combat. Rien ne présageait qu'il s'inquiétait de quoi que ce soit. Il était trop calme.

« T'sens pas concerné toi ? »

Évidemment, il avait fait son discours du jour. Sa seule réaction, après que l'ange fut passé, fut de se tourner sur le côté, face à la toile.

Cid soupira mais toute sa colère s'était néanmoins envolée. Il continua de fixer le brun, les cheveux qui descendaient, frôlant le haut d'un fessier, fichtrement bien fait…

« Et si on dormait ? Proposa calmement Barett. »

Tous furent obligés d'admettre qu'ils ne tenaient presque plus debout malgré les questions qui se retournaient encore dans leurs têtes ou tout simplement – si on pouvait dire ça comme ça – certains étaient en proie à des souvenirs pas vraiment glorieux pour une majorité. Cette histoire n'allait pas leur faire du bien, ça non. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un même lieu, liant des amitiés qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer avant. Et puis, il suffisait d'un hic pour que tout s'écroule.

« La famille, hein ? On verra qui avait raison, Weiss. Un ramassis de perdus, c'est tout ce qu'on est. À la moindre embrouille, ils se foutent déjà sur la gueule. Murmura Nero à son frère.

_ Tais-toi. On verra. »

Le blanc sentit le sourire de son cadet contre son cou. Ce n'était plus lui l'aîné, il s'était persuadé de quelque chose et ça lui faisait mal de devoir en douter. Mais les paroles du brun n'étaient que trop vraies et il se colla un peu plus contre lui. Plongeant sa figure dans le cou de son cadet, il se laissa aller, au rythme des cercles que traçaient les mains du brun dans son dos. Non, il ne voulait plus être seul.

_Le sang giclait, mais ce n'était pas à ceux qui le faisaient couler que ça dérangeait. Au contraire. Rouge, sang, les deux couleurs se mélangeaient avec une douceur âcre. La lame plongea dans un corps, ressortit tandis que le corps s'affaissait. Où était le problème ? Ils ne faisaient que ce pourquoi on les avait payé. Ce n'était qu'un métier comme un autre. Râle d'agonie, stupeur, l'orchestre de la mort avait pris place sans aucun remords, ni aucune hésitation. Tranchant, tirant à bout portant, chacun son arme, chacun son plaisir. Rouge, sang, bleu, un sourire, deux sourires. _

_Ce n'était pas une question de sadisme, plutôt une reconnaissance de ce qu'ils savaient faire. Le duo meurtrier, l'enfer doublé, Lame contre Char à canon, cruauté contre force brute. Rosso contre Azul. Deux partenaires, deux meurtriers, deux mercenaires. _

* * *

_Froid, qui c'est qui a bougé la couverture ? 'Tain…_

« Hello, Darling. Souffla Reno dans la chevelure argentée qu'il avait en face de lui.

_ R… Reno ? Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez-là ?

_ On ne dit pas bonjour ?

_ Ca ne répond pas à ma quest… »

Ni une, ni deux, le roux avait emprunté temporairement, malheureusement, les lèvres de l'argenté. Il joua un moment, sachant que son vis-à-vis ne pouvait pas le repousser de tout son saoul à cause de la proximité de ses frangins derrière lui. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de l'obliger à s'ouvrir pour plus de contact. Pénétrant délicatement, fière cavalière, la langue de Reno vint taquiner sa consœur, l'obligeant à réagir. Elle finit par lui obéir, prise par la fièvre qui se transmettait, et le ballet habituel, sensuel, provocateur que pouvait danser deux cavalières entêtées se déroula, en secret. Le corps de Yazoo se tendit spontanément vers lui, Reno emprisonna ses jambes avec les siennes, rapprocha un peu plus sa tête de la sienne. Puis, à bout de souffle, les deux visages se reculèrent, Reno observa avec délectation les rougeurs qui montaient aux joues de son interlocuteur. La pénombre ne les cachait pas entièrement, elle cachait encore moins la gêne de son cadet. Les deux corps étaient néanmoins toujours collés, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour changer de position. Yazoo se contentait de laisser errer son regard autre part que sur le visage du roux, remontant le long d'une hanche, le long d'un torse jusqu'au cou mais jamais plus haut. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux firent le chemin, appréciant un peu plus à chaque trajet ce qu'ils voyaient. Un ronflement sonore le ramena à la réalité, fit s'envoler une nuée d'idées plus ou moins catholique, cassa la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Il repoussa alors le corps à ses côtés, se rapprochant de Kadaj, qui dormait en étoile sur Loz et qui profitait pleinement de l'étreinte de leur aîné.

« Et à part m'emmerder et me mettre dans l'embarras, vous êtes venus pourquoi ? Demanda Yazoo à voix basse, veillant à ne pas réveiller les autres.

_ Prendre du bon temps, tiens ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne te voir ? Reno rit doucement.

_ Je vois, vous vous contenterez alors de ce que vous m'avez volé.

_ Volé ? Tu m'as semblé plutôt consentant, Darling. J'dirais même que t'en as autant profité qu'moi…

_ Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous sur ce coup-là, vous sentez-vous aussi désirable ?

_ P'têt, bien. En tout cas, j'dois avouer que personne encore n'a refusé de prendre un coup avec moi… Sauf Tseng, p'têt, mais doit être frigide…

_ Quel prétentieux. La modestie est votre meilleure amie, à ce que je vois… Quelques cours ne vous ferez pas de mal.

_ Cours avec toi, Yazoo~ ? C'est quand tu veux… Reno se pencha jusqu'à frôler les lèvres du jeune homme.

_ Je ne serai pas un bon maître. »

Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient les visages des protagonistes – même si les corps étaient éloignés – les regards se croisaient enfin, outil de persuasion et aussi de tentation.

« Vraiment ? J'suis pourtant sûr qu'si…

_ Je parle de modestie, Reno, de modestie.

_ Pour sûr, qu'tu parles de modestie. Pas obliger d'parler d'la même chose. »

Yazoo soupira. Il remarquait évidemment l'air nonchalant que se donnait Reno, il remarquait avec quelle joie il lui parlait, voulant l'amener il ne savait où, faire il savait quoi par contre…

« Même toi, t'as succombé, t'pourrais aussi, entre autres, me donner des cours de modestie… »

L'argenté afficha un sourire narquois et, sans répondre se tourna vers ses frères. Le sourire de Reno s'agrandit. Il se ravisa pourtant, malgré la tentation de se rapprocher de ce corps, de l'enlacer et dos contre torse, cela lui laissait la possibilité de toucher à plusieurs endroits phares… Il se contint, s'obligea à ne déposer qu'un baiser dans la nuque. Il était frustré, mais il savait que son invité l'était aussi. Aussi doucement qu'il était rentré, le roux ressortit. Il était plutôt fier de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation, le fait de se trouver au milieu d'une tente pleine de monde ne le dérangeait nullement… Juste la vue de la figure gênée puis si confiante, d'avoir senti ce corps pressé contre le sien, animé d'un même désir, d'une même envie, il ne pourrait plus rêver tranquillement pendant plusieurs jours… Il reprit sa place dans sa tente, se rendormit presqu'aussitôt, impatient de retrouver celui qu'il venait de quitter et assouvir en pensées des fantasmes plus tentant les uns que les autres.

* * *

Il suffisait d'une montée de brouillard pour que plus personne ne se fie plus à rien. Il semblait évident pour tout le monde que quiconque ne puisse trouver le camp dans cette purée de pois. _Brouillard, brouillard… Ce n'est pas pour rien si je l'aime tant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a choisi, qu'il me laisse à loisir l'utiliser… Brouillard, mon ami, laisse-toi aller, étends-toi un peu plus, il faudrait que tu m'enveloppes, devenir ombre parmi les ombres, être encore plus invisible qu'un pet de mouche…_ C'est ainsi que, discrètement, lentement, le visiteur traversa les rangs des sentinelles, les rangs de SOLDIERS et Turks plus ou moins endormis en tente ou dans les camions. Il s'approcha si près de Genesis, imperturbable dans sa lecture, qu'il aurait pu le tuer si facilement. C'est fou à quoi tient une vie… À rien, à une nappe de brouillard et à la bonne conscience de celui qui sait le dominer. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était là. Non, son objectif était tout autre. Pour s'amuser, il passa dans la tente du grand patron, de Rufus Shinra lui-même, le taquina lentement, laissant son plus grand ami jouer avec son corps, le refroidissant un coup. Il repartit, retenant à grand-peine d'éclater de rire devant la mine effrayée du blond, toujours endormi, devant le froid soudain. Pas de loup, silence, il rentra dans l'autre tente, vit les occupants et s'amusa une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donner pour que son partenaire soit avec lui ! Juste pour pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin et pouvoir s'enivrer des expressions horrifiées, des grimaces qu'auraient fait tous ceux qu'il contemplait. Puis la dernière tente. _Que des gamins. Ce sera facile de les détruire._ _Surtout certains… Pourquoi je suis seul ? On aurait tellement pu s'éclater…_

Lui ? Sadique ? Qu'à peine… C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'il repartit, silhouette enveloppée de coton, silence au milieu du silence. Le rapport serait vite fait…

* * *

_« Reeve, trouvez une bonne excuse pour les parents des jeunes, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire._

__ Euh… Dans l'immédiat, ça va être compliqué… Reeve était emmêlé de fils de cuivre, tenant un crayon en main et zieutant sur son écran d'ordinateur._

__ Vous avez accès à tout personnel que vous voulez, mais écrivez-moi des raisons plausibles de la disparition de quatre jeunes ados. Aux parents. »_

_Point, Rufus Shinra avait parlé…_

Et c'est donc pour ça qu'il se retrouvé, le cul sur une chaise, à son bureau. Il avait supplié Cissnei de l'aider. La jeune Turk avait fini par céder…

Et donc, à deux, ils étaient entrain de se démener pour répondre aux exigences du Vice-Président.

**Madame, Monsieur,**

**Si vos enfants ne sont pas rentrés, c'est tout à fait normal, ils ont été appelés pour une mission de la plus haute importance, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne rentreront peut-être pas. Néanmoins, il vous faut croire en eux parce que s'ils y passent, vous y passerez aussi. L'avenir de la planète est en jeu. Du coup, vous finirez très vite par les rejoindre Shiva-sait-où.**

Bon ça, c'était de la merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir pondre ? Votre fis/fille est en voyage tout frais payé par la ShinRa, il/elle a été choisi parmi un grand nombre de noms, tirés au hasard ? Franchement, en quoi c'était crédible ?

Reeve se retenait de ne pas obliger Cait à commettre un crime… Cissnei ne lui été pas d'une grande aide mais au moins, il ne se prenait pas la tête tout seul, c'était déjà ça…

**Mme., M.,**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre fils, Cloud Strife, a été nommé grand Conseiller et qu'il vous demande de bien vouloir le soutenir.**

Nul. Inutile. Comment un gamin de 18 ans pourrait être nommé grand Conseiller ? Puis, c'était quoi, grand Conseiller ? Une bonne excuse… Il allait lui foutre là où il pensait sa bonne excuse avec ses raisons plausibles…

Bon, on va faire dans le vague, ou alors un truc bateau… Pourquoi la ShinRa convoquerait un gamin tout juste majeur ? Être recruté ? Devenir administratif ?

**Mme., M.,**

**J'ai l'immense et imminent honneur de vous annoncer l'admission de votre jeune fille, Yuffie Kusaragi, a été prise afin de devenir une grande secrétaire au sein de la ShinRa Corp.. Réjouissez-vous avec elle !**

**Cordialement, la ShinRa.**

Ça n'allait pas non plus… La gamine qu'il avait vu à travers Cait ne correspondait en rien à une secrétaire… Ne correspondait à rien tout court d'ailleurs… Le brun soupira. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? L'avait d'autres chats à fouetter…

Et s'il le faisait avec un ton tellement mielleux et obséquieux comme à l'habitude de faire un de ses collègues ? (non, non, il ne pense pas du tout à Palmer… ^^)

**Madame, Monsieur,**

**Veuillez pardonner mon audace, chers concitoyens. Le Vice-Président, Rufus Shinra lui-même – que sa vie ne soit pas atteinte – vous prie de ne pas vous inquiétez de la vie de votre enfant, Tifa Lockheart, puisqu'elle est dans de bonnes mains, les nôtres. C'est avec un enthousiasme sans égale qu'elle a décidé de bien vouloir accompagner la société à réaliser de plus grands.**

**Elle a fait part d'une grande générosité et vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser de ne pas vous en avoir toucher un mot, mais il s'avérerait dangereux pour vous de savoir avec certitude où est-ce qu'elle se trouve. Je répète néanmoins que sa vie à elle est totalement sous protection de nos meilleurs équipes. SOLDIERS et Turks travailleront côté à côté, de même que votre enfant – sous si grande protection – et toute une équipe choisie avec un soin irréprochable dans le but ultime de développer une protection mondiale sans faille.**

**Salutations distinguées,**

**ShinRa Corp.**

**Le message s'autodétruira dès que vous refermerez la feuille ou dans les deux minutes qui suivront son ouverture.**

Direction les Strife, les Kusaragi, les Lockheart et les Gainsborough… Un travail en moins…

**... ...**

* * *

.

Reviews ? =D


	6. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer : **SE.

Merci de me dire, pour les fautes, pour vos remarques et impressions, une review fait toujours plaisir ! x)

* * *

**... ...**

Ce fut le bruit de plusieurs moteurs qui le réveilla. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, renforçant sa prise sur le corps à côté de lui, il reprit pied avec la réalité, triste réalité. Le nez dans les cheveux de son ami, Zack se recula délicatement et entreprit de se lever. Cloud, Yuffie et Kadaj dormaient encore, Tifa, Aerith, Loz, Yazoo et Shelke n'étaient plus présents dans la tente. Il sortit sans un bruit, curieux de voir le défilé des camions de la ShinRa qui repartait. Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui l'éblouit, mais les phares des véhicules qui s'éloignaient. _Encore ce brouillard ? _Les feux rouges s'en allaient, comme un descente en flambeau, les laissant, là, sans personne. La panique lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'il comprit que la seule route lui permettant de faire machine arrière était coupée. Eux aussi... Coupés du monde, à la lisière d'une forêt, en plein milieu d'une purée de poix qui ne voulait pas partir depuis leur arrivée. Cette Peur, celle dont avait parlé Shelke, rampa autour de lui, sur lui. Il ne reverrait plus l'auberge, ses amis étaient morts. Les visages souriants de ceux du quartier qui les accompagnaient normalement passèrent devant ses yeux. Plus jamais il ne les verrait. _Qui les enterrera ? Quand est-ce qu'on pourra rentrer ?_ Une file de questions, toujours les mêmes envahit sa tête.

« Zack ? Demanda d'une voix inquiète Cloud. »

Regardant vraiment devant lui, le brun s'aperçut que non seulement son ami s'y tenait mais aussi qu'il était flou, l'image qu'il percevait du blond était floutée par les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler à son insu. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya et réussit à sourire. Sans un mot, il prit son compagnon par le bras et ils se rapprochèrent de la « place centrale » où régnait déjà une grande fébrilité.

« Fichu brouillard , jura Cid.

_ D'jà entrain de râler dès le matin, lança Zack en guise de salut.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda Tifa à ses amis.

_ Génial... On est au milieu de nul part, à la poursuite d'un fou psychopathe qui veut la fin du monde parce que la ShinRa n'a pas été foutu de garder ses dossiers secrets. Mais oui, bien dormi bien sûr. »

Le ton ronchon du blond surpris le reste du groupe. Cloud était sorti de sa réserve habituelle et s'exerçait au sarcasme. Reno éclata de rire et se mit à l'applaudir. Rufus essuya le regard furieux que lui lançait le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas ces sentiments. Il n'avait rencontré que la sévérité, la maltraitance et l'ignorance de son père. C'était même celle-ci qui le blessait le plus. Il savait que ses hommes ressentaient de la loyauté et une espèce de sympathie à double tranchant. Double tranchant parce que lui n'avait rien à leur offrir mais il expérimentait des émotions étranges qui le perturbaient quelque fois depuis qu'il était devenu officieusement chef des Turks. C'étaient des hommes simples, mais tout de même intelligents, qui faisaient ce qu'on leur disait. Évidemment, il y avait des exceptions...

Reno qui en félicitant Cloud, était plié en deux au point de tomber de la souche qui lui tenait lieu de siège. Son café se renversa avec lui pour s'étendre voluptueusement sur sa chemise blanche. Le roux se releva en criant sous la brûlure du liquide, il se dépêcha de retirer son vêtement et accrocha le regard du cadet des argentés qui le détaillait sans pudeur. Il eut un petit sourire avant de retourner à la tente changer de chemise. Yazoo continua à le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce que le corps du Turk disparaisse derrière l'épais tissu de la tente. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer un peu aux souvenirs de certaines nuits, ou journées... Il ne réussit à se clamer que quand il s'aperçut qu'on lui parlait.

« Pardon ?

_ Eh, t'es parti où là, bonhomme ? Demanda d'un ton bourru le pilote blond. »

Il se contenta de sourire et reprit le fil de la conversation : où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

Il passa en revue les expressions de chacun. La tête à moitié endormie, puis toujours les mêmes sentiments, ceux qui les suivront pendant tout le voyage, inquiétude, doute, peine, peur, angoisse, colère. Quelques fois des soupçons d'amusement, de gaieté perçaient les différentes couches. Et ils n'en étaient qu'à l'aube du deuxième jour.

Il remarqua aussi que les groupes étaient toujours séparés. ShinRa, elle-même divisée en deux, SOLDIERS et Turks, puis eux. Seuls Rufus Shinra et le Général Séphiroth s'étaient isolés et semblaient être entré dans une discussion des plus importantes. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne changeait d'expression, ils restaient neutre à toute épreuve.

Son regard se déplaça sur les quelques SOLDIERS restants. Assis ou debout, les sens en alerte pour la plupart, ils ne disaient mot et attendaient les ordres de leur supérieur. Les Premières Classes étaient aussi avec eux, roux et brun, ce dernier discutait tout seul, ou presque, Genesis ne répondant que par borborygmes.

Vint le tour des Turks. Tous autour de l'Utaïen qui était leur chef, ils écoutaient les instructions avec attention. C'est ce moment-là que Reno choisit pour revenir, s'intégrant au cercle avec éclats et pitreries, saluant ses collègues à tour de bras. Il fut reçut par le visage irrité de Tseng et répondit par un énorme sourire chaleureux. Retenant ses envies meurtrières, le brun reprit l'organisation de ses troupes. Yazoo eut un sourire au comportement du Turk roux puis se désintéressa du groupe. Le sien comportait plus de membres, on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient tous réveillés. Denzel et Marlène s'étaient assis aux côté de Cloud et Tifa qui discutaient avec Loz, Aerith et Zack, Kadaj se moquait de Yuffie, Azul, Rosso se tenaient aux côtés de Cid, lui-même en face de Barett. Une fois de plus, le mystérieux Vincent Valentine restait à l'écart, scrutant les groupes avec la même attention que Yazoo il y avait quelques instants. Un deuxième sourire éclaira le visage de l'argenté qui se leva pour rejoindre son aîné et ses amis.

Rien à signaler de bien important à ce petit déjeuner passé dans le brouillard le plus complet, que peinait à éclairer le grand feu de la veille.

Le fils Shinra se sépara du Général et s'adressa à tous :

« Dans cinq minutes, on y va. Les tentes rangées, le feu éteint, tout le monde doit être prêt. »

Et il fit demi-tour.

Des regards indignés des non-habitués s'échangèrent, les autres retinrent de justesse un sourire las et se mirent en route.

« Deux minutes pour plier les tentes, deux autres pour récupérer leurs affaires, une minute d'avance.

Cinq minutes pour mettre la main sur le peu d'affaires qu'ils ont, c'est-à-dire une paire de chaussures, se recompter, et encore, pas prêt.

Auberge vs ShinRa...

Team ShinRa gagne ! Commenta Cait Sith en observant le remue-ménage devant lui.

_ C'est injuste ! On n'a pas l'habitude, nous ! Se récria Yuffie.

_ T'inquiète, gamine, tu prendras le rythme, comme tout le monde, répondit Angeal en riant et en tapotant la tête de la jeune fille.

_ C'est Yuffie, mon nom ! Protesta-t-elle en se dégageant violemment. »

Le brun éclata de rire et alla rejoindre le reste des SOLDIERS.

Se fut le Général qui ordonna le départ. La formation de protection se fit en peu de temps. La « famille », Rufus Shinra au milieu, une première couche de protection avec les quatre chiens principaux du Vice-Président, sans les nommer, Tseng, Reno, Rude et Elena, accompagnés des Première Classes et du Général, puis une deuxième faite des quelques SOLDIERS restants. Une protection qui semblait bien mince quand on remarquait que le centre était plus important que les couronnes militaires qui les entouraient. C'est à peine s'ils voyaient toute la formation. Le brouillard était toujours là, omniprésent et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Les mains se cherchaient pour mieux se saisir. Ne pas s'éloigner les uns des autres, rester groupé, les conseils avisés fusaient, mais l'espace ne leur permettait pas de les mettre en place. Comment est-ce qu'un groupe comprenant une quarantaine de personne peut rester côte-à-côte lorsqu'ils sont enserrés par des arbres tout les cinq mètres. Évidemment, il y eut des éloignements, puis on retrouvait toujours son camarade, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Encore, et encore, on s'éloignait, évitant au dernier moment un arbre qui avait apparu devant soi, repartait dans la direction opposé dans l'espoir de sentir le contact de l'autre, paniquait à l'idée de ne pas le retrouver, c'était comme un Colin Maillard XXL, avec en plus des obstacles non prévus. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les plus âgés, la peur sur les plus jeunes, la panique sur les benjamins. Denzel et Marlène étaient blottis contre Barett et prêtaient leur main libre à Tifa pour l'une et Loz pour l'autre. Ils tremblaient de tout leur corps mais s'efforçaient de le cacher. On ne voyait que des ombres, qu'elles soient animales ou végétales, on ne percevait que le bruit des feuilles mortes, des branches cassées sous leurs pas. Personne ne parlait, comme si la première parole prononcée allait engendrer une catastrophe, et ne pas parler pour certains, même dans cette condition bien particulière, était un véritable supplice. Les rares paroles se faisaient par pression sur la main de l'un puis de l'autre, les mots rassurants qu'on ne pouvait prononcer passaient par la peau. Étrange moyen de communication qui accentuait la dépendance de l'un à l'autre. Toujours à tâtons, toujours sous la panique, elles se séparaient, ces mains, se séparaient et ne semblaient vivre que lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient. Les aventuriers nouvellement recrutés n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. « Hôjô a seulement une demi-journée, peut-être une journée d'avance. » Avait dit Tseng. Ils auraient pu le rattraper, sans ce brouillard. _Avec un peu de chance, le scientifique sera aussi bloqué par la météo..._

* * *

Seul Vincent semblait sûr de sa direction. Sans un mot, il marchait sans gêne hormis Yuffie qui s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Cette étrange gamine, comme tous les autres membres de cette « famille », ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il ne comprenait pas la vitesse à laquelle ces inconnus avaient pu s'attacher à lui aussi rapidement, lui qui ne s'était ému que pour une seule personne, morte. Le visage de la châtain se dessina devant lui et il s'arrêta un instant, surprenant la jeune fille qui le tenait. Elle leva un regard interrogatif sur lui. Pendant un court instant il la regarda sans la voir puis se ressaisissant, reprit sa marche. Devant lui, une ombre, une ligne, un autre groupe. Ils reconnurent Aerith et Kadaj, les deux paires se regroupèrent et ils continuèrent à marcher.

« Où sont les autres ? Murmura l'argenté. »

L'absence de réponse le persuada dans sa peur. Les cercles concentriques que traçaient Aerith sur sa main ne suffisaient plus à le calmer. Oubliant sa fierté, il se mit à trembler violemment. Perdu au milieu de cette forêt, de ce brouillard, sans personne, où étaient passés ses frères ? Où était-il tout simplement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait ici ? Encore et encore, les mêmes questions passaient, toujours. Avec honte, il reconnut que la présence familière de Yuffie le ramenait vers son esprit pragmatique qui se laissait de plus en plus envahir par les émotions. Aerith, Kadaj et Yuffie, un pied après l'autre, suivaient Vincent, le seul ayant l'air de savoir où aller. Petite banderole, ils avançaient en rythme. Le brun s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il croisa le regard d'Aerith tandis que Yuffie s'exclamait qu'elle avait vu le reste de la bande. Plus doucement et avec prudence, les quatre compagnons d'infortune avancèrent. Le brouillard semblait se lever autour d'eux, ils virent bel et bien les silhouettes de Weiss, Nero et les deux inséparables de Rosso et Azul. Yuffie ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler quand Vincent lui mit la main sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de proférer un son. Le regard braqué sur les silhouettes, le brun attendit, essuyant les trois regards surpris raqués sur lui.

« Bien joué ! Vous avez gagné un point ! Ce ne sont, en effet, pas vos amis. Vous avez un bel instinct, mister Vincent Valentine. Fit une voix ironique qui sortait, semblait-il, de nul part, tandis que le brouillard se refermait à nouveau sur eux. »

Aux aguets, les quatre se mirent à regarder plus ou moins désespérément autour d'eux, tentant de percer la nappe blanche. Des filets de lumière apparurent et le sol éclata au près d'eux. Vincent se mit automatiquement entre le danger et les trois autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Le sentiment qu'il avait laissé s'exprimer qu'en présence de Lucrétia revenait et le tentait. Ces gens l'avaient accueilli sans poser de questions, qui étaient maintenant impliqués dans une mission suicidaire qui ne les concernait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent comme Elle. _Rouge était son corps, la tache s'agrandissait et il ne pouvait rien faire, impuissant. _Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, pas cette fois-ci. Il se l'était promis, il ne devait en rien rompre cette promesse-ci.

D'autres explosions retentirent, toujours précédés par ces rais de lumière, comme si les bombes lancées étaient lumineuses. Le brun sortit Cerbère du holster et se concentra. Yuffie et Kadaj se regardaient, jouant à non-ce-n'est-pas-moi-qui-ait-le-plus-peur ! Aerith leur prit la main et les ramena contre elle, dos au danger, pour ne pas qu'ils cèdent à la panique, déjà bien présente. Le brun dégageait une telle aura qu'elle n'osait pas les lâcher de peur qu'ils ne subissent ses foudres. Ils formaient ainsi une mêlée compacte. Machinalement, l'aînée avait repris ses caresses du bout des doigts sur les mains de ses cadets, à chuchoter des paroles rassurantes, qu'ils n'entendaient même pas à cause des explosions, mais la seule présence de la jeune femme suffisait à les rassurer un minimum. Ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, et l'homme en noir les sauverait, hein ?!

Autour d'eux, Vincent virevoltait. Esquivant, déviant la trajectoire des bombes qu'il anticipait, il tirait tout en cherchant où exactement se tenait le tireur. Dans cette purée de poix, il n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres et le lanceur de bombes aurait pu être n'importe où. S'il avait cédé aux émotions qui l'entouraient, celles avec lesquelles il avait appris à vivre, Valentine aurait même pu croire qu'il s'était dédoublé, les explosions ne cessaient d'arriver d'origines différentes. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de situation plus d'une fois. Pas pour rien qu'il avait été le chien de garde de la femme qui reposait maintenant dans un cercueil malodorant. Repensant une fois de plus à ces années, qu'il aurait dû bannir de sa tête, il réagit moins vite et une motte de terre le frappa, touchant en plein sur la blessure fraîchement cicatrisée. Il sentit la plaire se rouvrir, les croûtes se fissurer. La douleur renfloua, partant de son flanc pour entourer son torse, remontant peu à peu. Masquant une grimace, il reprit le combat inégal, tirant dans l'espoir de toucher l'ennemi. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

* * *

À quelques mètres de là, Cid jurait. Pour changer, me diriez-vous, mais c'était tout de même le cas. Non seulement, il avait été séparé de cette espèce de bombe sur patte, alias un nouveau brun ténébreux, mais en plus, il devait se farcir les deux mômes de Barett. Ces derniers avaient tellement la trouille que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'ils aient déjà mouiller leur froc. Bon, OK, c'était pas sympa de ça part de réagir comme ça, mais il en avait ras la claque des plans foireux de la ShinRa.

Le métis ne s'en faisait par contre absolument pas pour l'aviateur, il avait connu bien pire... Il protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux petits, jetant quelques coups d'œil à la rouquine qui était avec eux. Shelke ne paraissait pas le moins du monde troublé – ou en tout cas le cachait bien – par les événements. Le calme relatif de la jeune femme l'impressionnait.

Relatif, c'était un bon adjectif pour la qualifier. Shelke ressentait encore la Peur, celle qui avait toujours était là depuis ce moment.

_« Restez où vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas habilité à ce travail. Rallongez-vous sur votre couchette, numéro deux cent quatorze. Plus vite ! _

Cette Peur, elle ne la montrait pas, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne voulait pas Lui montrer. C'était débile, non ? La Peur n'était pas une entité vivante, mais pour la rouquine, c'était le pire des contre-maître qu'il puisse y avoir. Courber la tête, obéir, elle n'avait fait que ça. Maintenant, elle osait lever la tête et montrer sa résolution. Cependant, l'envie de bâillonner ses cadets la démangeait, ils pourrait prendre exemple sur Tifa et Loz qui ne criaient pas à tout va, se contentant de rester le plus calme possible, pour ne pas les angoisser encore plus. Leur tenant la main, ils avaient plus peur de leur communiquer leurs sentiments que de la situation. Shelke se forçait à ne pas les imiter et ils craquaient devant elle, mettant ses nerfs à plus rude épreuve encore. Rentrant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se calma, arrêta d'entendre cet appel lancinant de fuite. La sérénité qu'elle percevait sous la colère du blond à ses côtés l'aida à se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle eut même un semblant de sourire en l'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe. Vieil ours bourru !

« Nom de nom, ronchonna-t-il. Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? L'avion s'est scratché au mauvais endroit, c'pas possible ! 'Plus, faut qu'j'me tape deux mioches pleurnichards, et non un certain brun au corps sublime... »

Il se perdit dans des fantasmes. Vincent Valentine l'hypnotisait au plus haut point. Des fois, ça l'énervait, d'autre, il se plaisait à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

Vincent rougissant.

Vincent gémissant.

Vincent nu tout simplement.

Trop perdu dans ses rêves éveillés, il accéléra sans s'en rendre compte, évitant par instinct les obstacles, perdit les autres. Il n'entendit pas le cri de Shelke et Tifa, ni les coups tirés pas Barett, ni les hurlement des deux gamins.

Vincent se tordant de plaisir sous des assauts cadencés.

Vincent jouissant.

Vincent sous la douche, tout simplement.

« Mais bordel ! Où est passé Cid ? Hurla Loz en regardant Barett sur le qui-vive. »

Ils se retrouvaient entouré par plusieurs personnes, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Cid avait disparu et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

« Ils sortent d'où, eux ? Demanda Barett, énervé.

_ Si on le saurait, on s'rait plus là, je crois. Lui répondit Loz.

_ Putain de bordel de merde... Jura-t-il.

_ Et qui est-ce qui nous dit de ne pas jurer devant les petits ? Lança narquoise Shelke.

_ C'est pour la forme, j'pense qu'au collège, ils en entendent des pires ! »

Le cercle se resserrait petit à petit, les six compagnons coincés entre une petite dizaines de personnes. Étrange, elles avaient un comportement identique, presque semblable à des robots, au premier coup d'œil. Cependant, elles agissaient presque comme des humains, n'ayant pas cette démarche cadencée, au contraire. La synchronisation parfaite de leurs mouvements, les yeux vides, elles paraissaient régi par des ordres inaudibles. Un pas après l'autre, elles se rapprochaient, invariablement, l'étau se refermait. Cependant, ils hésitaient. Barett surtout. Pouvait-il tirer en tout impunité ? Est-ce sûr qu'elles...

« Tire. C'est nous ou eux. »

L'évidence même.

La voix avait claqué, lui rappelant son ancien professeur de tir. En pilote automatique, sans chercher à savoir qui avait parlé, il visa, tira sur la plus proche. Un léger ralentissement, mais c'est tout. Le corps n'avait rien. La bouche de cet étrange personnage s'étira en un sourire. Lentement, ses mains attrapèrent l'arme à son côté. Caché dans une poche à sa ceinture, il retira un pistolet, 9mm, basique. À son tour, il visa, arma, tira, tout ça dans une fraction de secondes durant lesquelles le métis eut juste le temps de plaquer Denzel au sol. La balle siffla à son oreille et Marlène se mit à hurler. Tifa ne réussissait plus à la calmer, cédant elle aussi à la panique. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ? Quel était le sens de cette maudite mission à la con !? Malgré ses efforts pour faire surgir la colère, elle n'arrivait pas à réduire ses propres tremblements, alors celle de la petite brune... Celle-ci se précipita sur les deux membres de sa « famille ». Barett passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se releva.

Ils s'étaient arrêté d'avancer.

« Y a un problème, là ! S'écria Loz. »

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il soutenait Shelke, prise à des soubresauts qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Elle se tenait la tête, à genoux par terre, le souffle court.

Tifa l'appela, essayant de la faire revenir dans la réalité. Les yeux clos, la rouquine ne répondit pas, toute à sa concentration. D'un geste rapide, elle leur demanda de lui foutre la paix. Des perles de sueur se formaient à la base de ses cheveux.

Après un échange visuel, les deux jeunes gens accédèrent à sa reprise et firent leur possible pour rassurer Denzel et Marlène, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Doucement, les voix se délièrent, prononçant des mensonges, des promesses de retour au calme, des avenirs plus radieux.

Barett ne comprenait pas, ça non. Leurs ennemis s'étaient arrêté et ne semblaient plus vouloir bouger. Mais il ne voulait pas reprendre le risque de les shooter. Il inspira, scrutant ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'horizon. _Et cet abruti qui s'est volatilisé !_ Il n'y voyait pas dix mètres, et ce qu'il voyait était loin de lui convenir. Entourés par des psychopathes hypnotisés, en plus des arbres denses, de cette purée de poix, ils avaient l'air malin. Il pensa un moment à appeler à l'aide mais le bruit des détonations n'avaient pas été anodin. Si quelqu'un était dans les parages, il les aurait rejoint. Non, ils étaient seuls, au milieu de types bizarres. Il analysa ses adversaires. De tout sexe, ils étaient formés à combattre et la rapidité du tireur lui avait fait pensé à celle des SOLDIERS. Durant sa carrière, il avait eu l'occasion – malheureusement – de travailler avec eux, et sur certains points, ils se ressemblaient. Il vit toutes sortes d'armes et comprit les différentes positions prises par ses opposants. Corps à corps avec des gants américains, des Bagh-nakh, des épées, katanas, sabres de toutes tailles, de petites dagues ou poignards. Armes à distance avec des armes à feu, des armes de jet : couteaux à lancer surtout, même des arbalètes de poing accompagnées de carreaux minuscules. _Une véritable armurerie sur pattes._ Se dit le brun. Et la rouquine qui respirait de plus en plus mal. Il commença à angoisser. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. La marche reprit, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tire, bon sang ! »

Un hoquet de surprise, la voix venait de sa tête, il devenait fou en prime... Il obéit, se replia en lui, et commença la danse macabre. Dieu savait qu'il détestait ça, les tirs, le bruit des détonations.

_C'est nous ou eux._ Il le savait, et c'était bien la seul raison qui finit de le persuader. Saccades, les tirs ricochaient, n'abîmant même pas les corps devant lui. La réciproque ne venait pas, ils le lassaient vider ses munitions, la tête partant en arrière avant de revenir à leur place d'origine, faisant un pas de plus, un large sourire sur les lèvres. _Une belle armée de psychopathes, moi j'vous le dis ! _Il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Jetant un regard, il vit Loz, poignard au poing, prêt. Il eut un sourire triste. Ils pouvaient peut-être faire quelque chose. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être sur eux. Relevant le bras, position de défense, l'argenté attendait. Barett fit de même avec son bras armé.

Le choc arriva, Shelke hurla.

* * *

Eh, bien, me diriez-vous, ce n'est pas très gai aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment, dans tout ces combats qui se rapprochent contre des inconnus qui n'ont pas l'air très sympathique, j'irais même à dire antipathique, et qui semblent bien déterminés à en découdre avec nos amis, fallait bien qu'un groupe y échappe, non ?

Eh oui, c'est bel et bien le cas. Alors que le monde s'étripent autour d'eux sans qui le sache, les deux paires d'inséparables, qui font donc – Quatre personnes ! Bravo ! - que je nomme Weiss et son frangin asocial, puis une grande et élancée rouge et son compère bleu, vous aurez compris, Azul et Rosso. Ben, ces quatre-là, on ne va pas dire se prélasser, plutôt qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, bavardant presque gaiement, une belle promenade de santé dans cette forêt pour le moins vaporeuse...

Non ?

Bon, d'accord ! Pour éviter les répétitions, on va résumer. Les susnommés étaient certes paumés dans la nature comme les autres mais ils n'avaient pas de petits bonshommes désagréables collés au train. Pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient été plus lent que la plupart du groupe et les avaient perdu. En bref, ils avançaient, deux à deux. La bonne humeur n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous mais ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à gérer la chose que l'on appelle la Peur. Ils la tenaient à distance avec pour seules pensées leur inquiétude pour le reste de la « famille aubergiale » (c'est beau, non ?). Les SOLDIERS et le reste de toute cette satanée ShinRa et représentants pouvaient crever devant qu'ils s'en foutraient, mais ceux qui les avaient accepté, avaient vécu avec eux durant ces deux ans, ceux-là, ils se damneraient pour eux. En particulier un bleu et un blanc. Pas que les deux autres s'en contrecarre, juste qu'ils n'avaient pas cette fervente foi de se convaincre qu'ils étaient autant liés. Tous étaient passé par des moments pas vraiment gais ou irréprochables moralement, et cela les avaient changé. Ils n'y avaient pas d'innocents dans leur bande. Abandon, misère, torture de toutes formes, maltraitance, tous avaient franchi un pas que les gens bien portant ne pouvaient comprendre, juste tolérer.

* * *

Ils avançaient.

Éclair, réflexe.

La lame passa juste à côté de sa tête.

Retour.

Pas en arrière, recul.

Néant.

Arrêt.

Tseng, Elena, Rude se regardèrent. Seul l'instinct de leur supérieur l'avait protégé. Le blond eut un sourire mauvais, regardant aux alentours.

Ils dégainèrent leur arme respective.

Éclat du fer contre le métal.

Katana contre revolver.

Entaille sur l'arme à feu.

Mouvements des chiens de garde devant leur maître.

Néant.

Arrêt.

La concentration se lisait sur les traits des trois protecteurs. On les attaquait et la dernière personne qui devait être touché, c'était bien Rufus Shinra !

Troisième attaque éclair.

Blessure.

Sang.

Deuxième estafilade.

Grognement de douleur.

Détonation.

Néant.

Arrêt.

Rude retint un grimace, la jambe entaillée, ce bâtard avait visé le bas ! Elena lui posa la main sur le bras, tout en regardant ailleurs. Simple contact, repli sur soi.

Respiration proche, trop proche.

Coup tiré au hasard.

Rires.

Deuxième tentative ratée.

Rires.

Présence oppressante, aveuglement.

Surprise.

Défense trop lente.

Douleur réprimée.

Colère exprimée.

Rufus touché.

* * *

« Enfin, ce pourrait être pire, non ? Avoir le grand frère sur le dos. Reno chuchota la dernière partie de sa phrase au creux de l'oreille de son voisin. »

Yazoo le repoussa du coude, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le roux tentait d'apaiser les tensions que le petit groupe ressentait en dévidant son lot de conneries. Marchant juste devant eux, Cloud et Zack écoutaient, le brun surenchérissait souvent.

« J'pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, Fair, répétait souvent le Turk.

_ Et tu n'as pas peur de subir les représailles de ton supérieur ? Demanda celui-ci.

_ Lequel ? Dans les deux cas, j'suis bon pour la morgue, mais j'aurais au moins passé un bon moment avec Y... »

L'argenté le bâillonna. Malgré le discours incessant, toujours la même aura de Peur leur tournait autour. Les paroles de Shelke repassaient dans leur esprit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils expérimentaient vraiment, cette sensation désagréable, oppressante. Ils en suffoquaient presque, se fixant presque avec désespoir aux paroles du roux. Ce dernier savait gérer, il n'était pas Turk pour rien, mais il comprenait sans problème. Il se rappelait ses premières missions, cette nausée, la volonté dont chacun devait faire preuve pour continuer à avancer, toujours, avancer et ne pas se retourner en s'enfuyant en courant. En plus de cette ambiance, avoir perdu le reste du groupe, ne pas savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, où ils étaient, les angoissaient. Ce fichu brouillard n'aidait pas non plus. Les hallucinations auditives, parfois visuelles, les faisaient devenir de plus en plus paranoïaque. Cloud n'en pouvait plus, il aurait déjà dû craquer depuis un moment, sans cette main sur la sienne, ce contact. Il bénissait Zack d'être là, il ne pouvait que se focaliser sur cette étreinte. Ils trébuchaient tous les cinq pas, mettant encore plus leurs nerfs en pelote. Même Reno gardait une main sur l'arme à sa ceinture. Il était bien conscient que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il était le seul à avoir de quoi se défendre, défendre son compagnon et ses amis. Car oui, malgré son habituel nonchalance, il tenait beaucoup à l'argenté, pas seulement pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air, non, il voyait dans le jeune homme plus que ça. Un esprit fin, torturé, certes, mais au combien intelligent et observateur. Il le fascinait, par sa faiblesse naturelle, par cette force d'esprit. Le voir dans cet état, proche de la grande crise de nerfs le déboussolait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Dès que le silence retombait, rarement, il fallait le dire, la pression sur son bras s'accentuait, sa respiration s'accélérait imperceptiblement.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils arrivèrent dans un cercle où ils arrivèrent à voir à quinze mètres, ils firent une pause. Ils pouvaient au moins se voir de bas en haut, aperçurent même des souches d'arbres où ils s'assirent, se détaillant. Zack avait perdu son habituel sourire. Cloud semblait parti, très loin, en pilote automatique, il se réfugiait souvent dans son monde à lui, où il était inaccessible, la main fermement cramponnée à celle du brun. L'argenté s'obligeait à ne pas penser à ses deux frangins, se forçait à retrouver l'imperturbabilité qu'il pouvait adopter, qu'il avait dû prendre bien des fois.

_« Où sommes-nous ? Elle est où maman ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ?_

__ Elle ne reviendra pas. _

__ Yazoo ! Écoute, Kadaj, on va s'en aller d'ici, d'accord ?_

__ Mais comment est-ce qu'elle saura où on est ? _

__ On lui laissera des messages partout où on passera, ne t'inquiète pas._

__ Elle ne reviendra pas, pas la peine de le berner, Loz. _

__ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? Grand frère ?!_

__ On y va, non ? Les flics vont arriver bientôt. »_

_Échange de regard des deux aînés. Loz porta le plus jeune et ils se mirent en marche, au travers des décombres, traversant les ruelles, déclenchant l'hilarité de leurs occupants. _

_« Vous n'arriverez pas à partir, les mioches. Elle sera toujours là, où que vous alliez, vous êtes marqués, pourquoi partir? »_

Cassant, amère, il savait comment faire, il connaissait cette sensation, et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu.

Reno était aux aguets. Même entraîné, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il percevait était une énième hallucination ou était bien réel. Les silhouettes qui se découpèrent dans la brume lui firent pencher pour la deuxième option. Il sortit le revolver, étonnant les deux autres, Cloud ne revenant pas à la réalité. Les têtes se tournèrent. Deux jeunes hommes apparurent, sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient là, puis ne l'étaient plus. La brume se referma. Paralysé, Zack ne cherchait plus à comprendre. C'est à peine s'il distinguait le blond à son côté. Tirant sur son bras, il le sentit se réveiller et le maudire. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

« Yazoo ? Reno ? Appela-t-il. »

L'absence de réponse le fit frissonner.

« Bonjour. »

Cloud poussa un cri, Zack se retourna violemment, emportant le blond avec lui. Vaguement, ils entraperçurent le jeune homme. Le brun reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à la renverse, son dos percutant un autre corps.

« Reno ! » L'argenté avait crié.

Reno, c'était donc le roux qu'il avait percuté. Cloud partit avec lui, toujours entrain de lui serrer la main. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, les deux paires s'étaient mises dos à dos, juste pour vérifier que les autres étaient bien là.

Le roux jura. La seule arme qu'il avait – exception faite de son corps – était inutilisable dans cette nappe compacte. Il sentit Yazoo tombait tandis que Cloud faisait de même.

Dans un même ensemble, ils chutèrent, se retenant à leur compagnon.

« Il m'a fauché, l'espèce de... Jura Yazoo, se faisant relever par le roux.

_ De même. Fut le seul commentaire de Cloud »

_À_ _quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent ? _Se demanda le roux.

La journée allait vraiment être longue. Rien ne pouvait dire où est-ce que leurs deux adversaires étaient. Ils étaient ombres parmi les ombres et frappaient. Deux par deux, ils se faisaient touché, au même endroit, avec la même intensité, comme si les deux compères agissaient en...

« Miroir ! Ils agissent en miroir ! S'écria soudainement Yazoo en se faisant propulser, ayant bloqué de moitié un coup dans les côtés. »

Cloud derrière lui étouffa un cri de douleur. Il n'avait pas senti le coup arriver, n'avait pas amorti le choc.

L'absence d'attaque parut confirmer les dires de l'argenté, encore plus qu'en elles reprirent, avec plus d'intensité. Les coups volaient et ils ne savaient pas comment les éviter. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être confits de blessures, haletants sous la douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Cloud était assis par terre après un coup à la tête, Zack accroupi à côté de lui.

« Il y a forcément un point faible. Murmura-t-il avant que le brun ne s'effondre sur lui. Zack ?

_ C'est rien. Grimaça le brun. »

Le coup l'avait surpris.

S'habituant un peu plus à l'environnement, Reno commençait à anticiper quelques une des coups qui s'abattaient sur eux. Une pression sur son bras, il aida l'argenté à se relever, s'appuyant sur lui. Celui-ci avait perçu les paroles du blond et se mit à réfléchir intensément. La carapace anti-douleur se reforma, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas mise en place. Les vieilles habitudes revinrent. Se concentrer sur un unique point, faire abstraction de tout le reste, trouver la solution, qu'importe la situation, ça l'avait bien aidé dans le passé. L'urgence de la situation était évidente et il s'enveloppa de cette protection spirituelle. Il savait à quel point il allait souffrir, après, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Zack enlaça le blond – qui eut un battement de cœur en moins – lui chuchotant : « Dépêche-toi de le trouver, ce putain de point faible, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cent sept ans. »

Se reprenant, Cloud s'obligea à ne pas se laisser aller contre le corps chaud, apprécier l'étreinte, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il réfléchit alors que les coups faisaient gémir son bouclier humain.

* * *

« Eh, p'tit gars, là ça ne va pas le faire, lança Angeal à un jeune SOLDIER qui commençait à s'agiter »

Le Première Classe accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire compréhensif. Genesis n'adressa qu'un regard hautain au jeune, Sephiroth ne réagit pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le chemin. Avoir perdu Rufus ne le gênait en rien, au contraire, de toute façon, il finirait – malheureusement – par le retrouver. Le brouillard, par contre, commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur les nerfs. Seul Angeal réussissait à plaisanter et haranguer peu ou prou les troupes – prou surtout. Fidèles à leurs supérieurs, la dizaine de SOLDIERS restants étaient devenus leurs ombres.

« Dites les gars, vous en pensez quoi ? N'est-ce pas le cadre idéal ? Un ciel ensoleillé, la chaleur sur la peau, des filles magnifiques, regardez, y en a même une qui... Le Banoran laissa sa phrase en suspens. »

Il y avait effectivement une fille devant eux, un couloir de brume s'était levé jusqu'à elle, la révélant. Elle fumait nonchalamment, adossée à un arbre.

« Bonjour, fit-elle en se redressant. »

Elle se dirigea vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils la regardèrent s'avancer, pas après pas, jeter sa cigarette, tendre les mains, et comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un vulgaire orchestre, entama des mouvements dignes d'un chef d'orchestre un peu fou. Les premiers cris retentirent. La Douleur fusait. Elle sortait des jambes, arrachant les talons d'Achille, cinglant les cuisses, entaillant le tibia. Quelques SOLDIERS tombèrent, genoux à terre, retenant – ou non – une supplique. Le sourire de la nouvelle venue s'agrandit. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, d'autres jeunes reçurent les coups, le brouillard l'enveloppa à nouveau.

Le Général leva un sourcil, esquissa un croquis de grimace souriante, dégaina Masamune. Accompagné d'un soupir qui trahissait son impatience, Genesis fit de même, sortant sa lame rouge de son fourreau. Angeal eut un rire rapide en observant le comportement de ses deux amis, et les imita. Ça risquait d'être intéressant...

L'air siffla à leurs oreilles et ils n'entendirent plus que les gémissements retenus de leurs anciennes recrues, à présent inutilisables. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le brouillard se mit à crépiter, la danse de la Mort avait tout juste commencé le préambule, les cuivres entamèrent le concert, mettant tout les spectateurs dans l'ambiance. Insaisissable, la jeune femme blessait sans répit, elle finit par s'attaquer aux trois plus puissants, qui n'attendaient plus que ça. Ils perçurent un éclat de rire et ressentirent la Douleur, visage, jambes ou bras, les chairs découvertes furent tatouées de coupure sanglante, lentement, sadique. _Douée, avec ses fils..._

**... ...**_  
_

* * *

_._

Review ? =D


	7. Chapitre VII

**Disclaimer :** SE

Je tiens à préciser que les combats se font simultanément.

Après, toujours les mêmes demandes. Incohérence, fautes, et bien sûr reviews si possible, le lien bleu est encore d'actualité.

Bonne lecture. Le plus possible en tout cas ! ^^

* * *

**... ...**

Il réfléchissait, à toute allure, sentait que Yazoo faisait de même. Reno avait imité Zack et faisait son possible pour laisser l'argenté réfléchir à tout loisir. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'ils étaient connectés, tout les deux, se torturant les méninges pour une même recherche. Le poids de Zack sur lui ne l'aidait absolument pas à se concentrer, d'autant plus qu'il se reposait de plus en plus sur lui, la douleur amplifiant. Il s'obligea à ne pas céder à la panique, à rester concentré sur l'unique tache qui lui incombait. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait mettre fin à ce cauchemar ? Comment casser cette paire qui semblait s'amuser au plus au point, s'acharnant sans répit sur les quatre autres ? Comment ? Les questions retournaient dans sa tête et il pensa à Yazoo. Il tenta de se mettre à la place de l'argenté, sachant très bien que sa capacité de réflexion était meilleure que la sienne. À toute vitesse, les idées s'enchaînaient, la machine neuronale avait réussit à se mettre en route, après un démarrage laborieux. Toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, les solutions virevoltaient, l'entraînant dans un flot tumultueux alors que le poids de Zack se faisait toujours plus sentir. Il continua à se concentrer, à réussir à ne pas entendre le brun siffler de douleur. Un murmure passa d'un groupe à l'autre. « Si l'un tombe, l'autre aussi ? » Se penchant sur cette esquisse de réponse, Cloud entreprit de la jauger. Yazoo n'avait peut-être pas tord. Vu qu'ils travaillent par paire, miroir, est-ce que si l'on en fait tomber un, l'autre continue ? Ils n'avaient rien à perdre à essayer de le faire... Mais il fallait que ça réussisse, ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance. L'épuisement physique se faisait ressentir. Presque comme une étrange télépathie, Cloud et Yazoo se mirent à échafauder un plan de combat pour mettre au moins l'un de leur deux agresseurs.

Les paroles s'envolaient doucement pour aller d'une oreille à l'autre. Dans le brouillard blanc où ils ne se voyaient pas, ils finirent leur projet, tout en restant les plus discrets possible. D'un même ensemble, ils firent le relais jusqu'aux autres oreilles concernées. Zack eut une grimace, à mi-chemin entre le sourire enthousiasme et le rictus de douleur. Reno laissa éclater un sourire-banane qui le fit paraître encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était – quoique.

Lentement, les deux boucliers reprirent place aux côtés de leur protégé et toujours en aveugle, ils décidèrent de jouer le même jeu. Un pas après l'autre, ils se séparèrent, à trois contre deux. Puis deux contre deux. Zack et Reno se retrouvèrent seuls tandis que les deux cerveaux du groupe s'éloignaient, les laissant seuls aux mains de leurs assaillants. Ils sentirent la tension chez leurs assaillants, un peu plus brouillon, comme si eux-même réfléchissaient au plan qu'avait bien pu monté le blond et l'argenté. Ils se retrouvaient pris à leur propre piège, comme des bleus. Le combat redoubla d'intensité et les deux combattants restants y mirent tout leur cœur, malgré la douleur qu'ils ressentaient, Zack n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Cloud et il put enfin se concentrer totalement sur les événements. Reno esquissa un sourire, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup – oui ! Il est multitâches - tout ça en esquivant... Le spectacle était étonnant. Non pas un, mais deux jeux de miroirs. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais combattu ensemble, Zack et Reno utilisaient presque les mêmes esquives et bottes pour contrer le jeu sadique de leurs opposants. Les coups s'enchaînaient et l'épuisement aussi. Si les deux autres n'agissaient pas très rapidement, ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps.

Cela se passa très vite, il n'y eut plus qu'un seul à combattre. Le coup que prévoyait Reno s'abattit dans le vide, le roux surpris, s'étala face contre terre, entraîné par l'élan de sa propre attaque. Dans son dos – plutôt au-dessus de lui, maintenant – il y eut un moment de flottement et le combat cessa. Un mouvement rapide, saccadé, là où se tenait l'adversaire de Reno puis... Il n'y avait plus personne. Se relevant douloureusement, Reno appela les trois autres.

« Apparemment, ça a marché. Cloud ? Yazoo ?

_ Ici. Répondirent-ils dans un même ensemble. »

Le plan était simple, il fallait que l'hypothèse supposée soit bonne. Cela avait été le cas. L'un **avec **l'autre. Une force, mais aussi une faiblesse. Quand vous jouez au miroir, si l'un s'arrête, l'autre reste comme un con, non ? C'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond et l'argenté avaient réussi, après un long moment, trouver des séquences du combat qui revenaient régulièrement. Après, il ne suffisait plus qu'à frapper l'un. Le miroir se brisait. Les mimes s'effondraient. À deux, ils avaient frappé le brun, l'assommant, provoquant le trouble chez son compagnon. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, à tâtons. Le brouillard ne partait pas, persistant, oppressant. Ils soufflèrent ensemble, tentant d'arrêter les quelques hémorragies avec les moyens du bord – à savoir leurs propres vêtements. Souffler et prendre le temps. Reno restait quand même sur le qui-vive, dans l'attente d'autres ennemis.

« Où sont les autres ?

_ Shiva seule le sait, répondit laconiquement Yazoo.

_ Quand même, vous avez fait du bon boulot, les gars ! Avec ce brouillard, réussir à comprendre comment fonctionnait ce type et le prendre à son propre jeu, c'est fort ! Égaya Reno.

_ Il est passé où d'ailleurs ?

_ L'autre a dû le récupérer. Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant.

_ Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour y voir quelque chose, eux ? Vous croyez que les autres aussi ont des ennuis ? »

Personne ne répondit. La Peur reprenait sur l'adrénaline du combat. L'inquiétude revenait, réveillant les plus petites angoisses.

* * *

« Boss ! »

Rufus mit genou à terre, sa jambe avait lâché sous la douleur. L'entaille était profonde et il retint un gémissement de douleur. Tseng fut rapidement à ses côtés, et se fit aussi rapidement rembarré.

Rires.

« Et ça le fait marrer... » Jura doucement Rude.

Regards échangés.

Armes tirés.

La danse reprenait.

Tseng reprit place dans le cercle, Elena et Rude l'accompagnant.

Sifflement de balles, fouettement de l'air, tranchant de lame.

Un pas en avant.

Rufus se releva, les yeux brillant de colère mais le reste de son visage restait impassible.

Un geste de la main, téléphone arabe et les ordres passèrent.

Le jeu était terminé.

Fer contre métal, une nouvelle fois.

Essoufflement.

Rires.

Soupir de rage.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de Rufus.

Le jeu devenait un véritable combat acharné.

Imprévisible, les coups tombaient. Seul le sang-froid et le savoir-faire des Turks leur permettaient de survivre.

« C'était mes cheveux, ça ! » S'exclama Elena en reculant.

Nouveaux rires

Coup à droite.

Salve rapide, sans effet.

Puis le brouillard se leva tout à coup. Les Turks et le Vice-Président purent enfin y voir quelque chose. Devant se tenait un géant, 'fin, au moins de la même taille que Rude. Des cheveux bruns coupés court encadré son visage étrangement fin pour sa carrure. Un long katana dans la main droite sur lequel coulait quelques gouttes de sang. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

La réaction de la ShinRa ne se firent pas attendre. S'élançant sur l'ennemi, Tseng dégaina et contra le katana, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment. Elena se mit à viser les pieds, le duo pivota, offrant leur profil à Rufus. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de tirer.

La balle partit, l'inconnu repoussa Tseng. La lame frôla la balle, la dévia.

Pas assez.

Elle s'enfonça. Dans son flanc.

Il accusa le choc. Jura. Fusilla du regard Rufus. Un, deux pas en arrière. Il inspira profondément et disparut.

Ces derniers événements s'étaient passés en quelques secondes.

Rufus tomba.

* * *

Shelke hurla.

Loz et Barett se tendirent encore plus. L'argenté jeta un regard rapide derrière lui, évita de justesse la pointe d'une dague. Il se reconcentra sur le combat. Leurs adversaires s'avançaient, un pas après l'autre. Sur leur visage, un sourire s'étirait de plus en plus.

Barett soupira un grand coup. Plus question d'avoir de remords ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ces gens n'étaient pas humains. Les coups qui leur portaient transperçaient leur corps mais aucun sang n'en coulait. Il regarda le jeune à ses côtés. Non seulement, il avait une bonne posture, mais en plus, ses coups faisaient mouche. Le petit poignard touchait sa cible à chaque essai. Il observa un petit instant le combat. Loz virevoltait, le regard déterminé, et frappait, sans relâche. Barett se reconcentra, arma son bras et ne pensa plus qu'à tirer. Uniquement tirer. Ne plus penser à rien. Protéger les petits, protéger Tifa et Shelke. Ne tuer que pour ne pas être tuer. Tuer ? Non, où qu'il tire, l'homme ne tombait pas. Il se relevait, après un moment de reprise, l'impact de la balle sur la peau. Mais aucune gêne. Seulement quand ils étaient totalement criblés de balles, au point d'être éparpillés, là, ils ne se relevaient plus. Seulement lorsqu'ils étaient en morceaux. Littéralement.

Le cercle des adversaires était étrange. Ceux en face d'eux jouaient de la lame ou de l'arme mais ceux qui étaient derrière eux semblaient attendre, fixant sans ciller Shelke au sol, Tifa et les deux petits avec elle.

Shelke.

Elle se tenait la tête. Refusant qu'il rentre en elle. Les images repassaient devant ses yeux. Il s'était infiltré en elle. Mentalement. Le maître de ces pantins, ce marionnettiste. Non seulement, il leur avait envoyé ces psychopathes, mais en plus, il était entré en elle, comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre. Elle râlait. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Et maintenant...

_Elle était là, à l'affût. Elle s'imprégnait des cours, des autres missions. Les cibles étaient, là, en-bas. Pas d'équipe, chacun pour soi. Les autres aussi étaient à leur poste. Elle inspira, dégaina, sauta._

_Une première approche, doucement. La lame entailla profondément son adversaire. Le sang gicla sur la rousse, éclaboussant sa tenue._

_Elle ne pensait plus._

_Tuer ou être tué._

_« Numéro deux cent quatorze, au rapport._

__ Dix morts, cinq blessés._

__ Quels étaient les ordres ?_

__ Quinze morts._

__ Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

__ …_

__ Vous êtes quoi ? Vous devez quoi ?_

__ Honneur et patrie, fierté et obéissance !_

__ Donc, on obéit. »_

_Sur un geste, elle ressortit du bureau. Ne leva même pas la tête vers le gardien. Seule, elle alla jusqu'à une porte._

_« Deux cent quatorze. Je t'attendais. »_

_Les coups allaient pleuvoir, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas accomplit la mission qui lui incombait. Elle venait donc se faire punir._

_Parfaitement dressée._

La douleur ressentie lors de ces moments de punition lui revint et elle ne retint pas ses cris. Elle revivait ses instants. Au centuple. Il s'était faufilé au plus profond d'elle, jouant avec ses faiblesses.

_Honneur et patrie. _Elle se mordit les lèvres, essaya de rejeter l'intrus. Il s'enfonça.

Elle hurla à nouveau. Elle ne sentait ni les mains de Tifa qui essayait de la calmer, elle n'entendait plus rien, même pas elle-même. Toute à sa douleur, toute à sa Peur, elle n'était plus rien à part ça. Elle haletait, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Conscience. Elle s'effilochait, elle s'effritait. Disparaissait, finalement.

Shelke tomba inconsciente.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, notre quatuor échappait toujours aux combats qui faisaient rage. Un certain blond aussi, d'ailleurs. Alors que Cid continuait de fantasmer, sur Vincent Valentine, certains avançaient, lentement, rageant contre la ShinRa ou toutes à leurs pensées,.

Toutes à leurs pensées... Elles n'étaient pas forcément joyeuses. Weiss s'inquiétait pour le reste de la bande mais son frère l'observait à la dérobée.

Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait pas averti. Pas averti avant, qu'il avait recontacté la ShinRa. Il repensa à leur conversation dans le camion qui les avait amené jusqu'à la rencontre avec Shinra.

_La ShinRa nous a détruit. Il y avait eu un blanc. J'en garde des séquelles, avait repris le blanc. Pas seulement, un sommeil agité ou l'angoisse de te perdre, Nero. Non, j'ai besoin de la ShinRa. J'ai besoin d'Hôjô. Je suis malade, Nero._

Quand l'avait-il su ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant ? Après ces mots, Weiss n'avait pas plus développé le sujet, mais le brun s'était juré de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il n'était pas Nero pour rien, si ? Et là, alors qu'ils avançaient, main dans la main, les souvenirs remontaient, les questions se pressaient dans sa bouche, mais il n'eut pas le courage d'en parler. Il se contenta de serrer cette main, recevant un regard surpris de son homologue.

Azul tançait Rosso, s'amusant à voir la rouge enrager. Le bleu essayait en ce sens aussi de penser à autre chose, essayait de ne pas réfléchir aux situations dans lesquelles pouvaient être ceux avec lesquelles il avait vécu pendant ses deux années. Il admira les traits de Rosso, s'amusant à la voir passer de la colère à la haine profonde en passant par la rage. Il la sentait tendue, prête à dégainer, avide de sang. Elle était magnifique dans ces moments-là.

_Un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Rosso regardait celui qui lui faisait face. Levant misérablement un revolver, il la menaça, tremblant de peur. Elle éclata de rire, leva son Gunblade et, sans plus de sommation, lui trancha le bras – s'abreuvant un instant du cri et du faciès de douleur – pour continuer avec la tête._

_« Terminé de mon côté ! Trop tôt d'ailleurs, finit-elle avec une moue boudeuse lorsqu'Azul la rejoignit. »_

_Le bleu rit et, lui prenant le bras, ils repartirent, empocher leur dû._

C'était presque la belle époque. Presque.

* * *

Il se releva, une fois de plus. Sa blessure le lançait vivement. Il ne pouvait bouger sans contenir une grimace de douleur. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement n'était que douleur. Il se releva, reprit appui sur ses jambes et tenta encore une fois de découvrir où était ce fichu lanceur de mini-bombes. Non qu'elles soient très dangereuses, juste très douloureuses. Et il en avait marre. Il s'énervait contre cette fichue Douleur. Alors que ceux qu'il tentait – tenter est le bon verbe – de protéger combattaient comme ils pouvaient la Peur, lui se révoltait contre la Douleur. Il s'était interdit de s'attacher facilement à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. À la base, il s'était même interdit de s'attacher à ses protégés. Mais Lucrétia avait changé la donne – malheureusement. Il évita une nouvelle fois un tir. C'étaient des balles, oui, des balles de jonglage qui s'abattaient sur eux. Petites, mais diablement efficaces. Il continuait à virevolter, à tirer dans le vide, à lutter contre la douleur.

Il sentit un picotement devenu familier. Un picotement qui se fit plus pressant.

« Vincent ! Attention ! »

La voix de Yuffie le reconnecta avec la réalité, il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la majeure partie des conséquences de l'explosion.

« Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de faire mumuse ? S'énerva Kadaj, se reprenant. Il veut pas en finir à la place de lancer ses bombinettes merdiques ! »

S'amuser. C'est vraiment que leur adversaire ne semblait pas très sérieux. Il le faisait courir à droite, à gauche, sans jamais le viser directement. Il l'épuisait de plein gré.

Il repoussa les trois jeunes, tira dans une balle qui explosa précocement, il pivota sur sa jambe.

« Vincent ! »

Le brun était à terre, sa jambe l'avait lâché. Aerith se précipita sur l'homme, essaya de le relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'il y lu, Vincent ne l'apprécia guère. La détresse emplissait entièrement ses pupilles. Elle le pressait de se relever, elle semblait totalement perdue. Il représentait la seule barrière contre l'ennemi, il était le seul, ici, sur lequel ils pouvaient compter.

Yuffie et Kadaj crièrent dans un même ensemble en voyant le projectile arriver droit sur eux.

_Pas une nouvelle fois ! Je me suis promis que cela n'arriverait pas deux fois !_ Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de force et de volonté, le brun s'appuya sur la jeune femme et ne put que s'interposer entre la balle et les deux adolescents. Il encaissa le choc sans mot dire, s'assura d'un regard que ses deux protégés n'avaient rien et mit à nouveau genou à terre, essayant de respirer lentement. Le picotement revint, il pouvait vaincre ce type, mais ça signifiait aussi perdre son humanité.

« Lynn !

_ Qui a crié ? Demanda précipitamment Yuffie. »

Le brouillard disparut tout à coup, tout comme leur lanceur de bombes, laissant les trois jeunes seuls avec le blessé.

* * *

Genesis laissa s'échapper un grand rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé de la sorte Avec un regard de mépris pour le reste des SOLDIERS qui tombaient les uns après les autres, il s'évertuait à atteindre la jeune fille. Le brouillard recouvrait toujours tout et il sentait les fils sifflant dans l'air, passant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il rencontra le dos d'Angeal. Ils échangèrent un regard. Angeal leva les yeux en voyant le plaisir évident de son camarade. Le brun essaya de sentir la présence du Général. Dans cette purée de poix, pas la moindre indication. Elle semblait même plus compacte que ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Une entaille se dessina sur son bras. _Fichus fils._ Elle était douée avec son arme. Trop même.

L'orchestre se remit à jouer. Crescendo. Les hommes derrière lui tentaient de les éviter, ces fils mortels. Et pourtant, malgré cette Mort omniprésente, elle se contentait de jouer _La torture en mi mineur._ Parfaitement, cela dit. Les cris retentissaient, quelques fois, les membres se coupaient. Angeal fit un pas de côté, essaya de trancher un fil devant lui, ne fit qu'augmenter l'intensité du hurlement à son côté. Il enleva son arme. Elle tissait sa toile, lentement, sûrement. Et c'est ce qui galvanisait l'humeur de Genesis. Oui, cette petite avait un certain talent.

Le Général les rejoint, lança un regard significatif à ses deux compagnons.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi, Sephiroth ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es pris la grosse tête en devenant général que tu dois me traiter comme un chien. Répondit Genesis, hargneux.

_ Eh, Gen', t'crois pas que ce n'est pas franchement le moment de faire une scène ?

_ Y a-t-il un moment plus propice pour commencer un combat, qu'un combat déjà entamé ?

_ Tu veux te battre contre moi Rhapsodos ? Lança Sephiroth, narquois.

_ Les gars ! Z'allez pas commencer ! J'suis vraiment le seul à trouver la situation un petit peu critique ? Vous croyez qu'il nous restera combien d'hommes ? Reprit-il après avoir le silence comme réponse. »

De nouveau, Angeal n'eut pas de réponse de ses amis et ne contra qu'à moitié le fil qui vint lui gifler la joue, laissant une trace sanglante en travers de son visage. L'argenté et le roux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Angeal soupira, cela ne servirait à rien – dans son intérêt – qu'il les arrête. Il ne récolterait qu'un regard massacrant, que disait-il, deux regards massacrants et une punition version Sephiroth. Il cogita un instant sur ce dernier point. Elle pourrait lui plaire... D'un sourire, il laissa cette pensée. _Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver cette magnifique manipulatrice de ces fils en... je-ne-sais-quoi-mais-qui-ne-se-laisse-pas-couper-par-une-lame-et-qui-est-très-solide et la réduire en charpie à la place de mes deux compères qui vont joyeusement se foutre sur la gueule. Genesis va encore râler de perdre._ Soupira-t-il.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la musique.

Un corps lui atterrit sur le dos. Instinctivement, il se retourna, finit de tuer le SOLDIER qu'il rencontra. Le pauvre était en piteuse état. Les traits déformés par la Douleur, même par la torture. Il lui manquait deux phalanges et trois doigts à la main droite, tandis que ce qui restait de son coude terminait son bras gauche. La même chose pour la partie inférieure, en plus de lacération au visage. Le bougre ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Angeal ressentit une certaine peine. Ce SOLDIER était sous la responsabilité de Genesis et il savait très bien que le roux n'en aurait strictement rien à faire, du pauvre homme. Il prit quelques secondes de recueillement avant de se relancer dans la bataille.

Face à face, sans bouger. Seules leurs poitrines se soulevaient et la tension était à son comble. Un hurlement se fit entendre et ils dégainèrent en se jetant dessus dans un même ensemble. Le duel avait commencé. Le Général et le Première Classe engagèrent le combat, faisant fi du reste. Masamune contre la lame rouge de Genesis. Plus rien ne comptait.

« Bordel ! Elle commence à m'énerver fortement c'te gamine !

_ Un problème, First ? Fit une voix à son oreille. »

En se tournant, Angeal eut tout juste de temps d'apercevoir les yeux verts de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le brouillard épais. Cette fichue purée de poix ne semblait jamais se finir, tout comme ces combats débiles. Le fil lui lacéra la jambe, tentant de s'enrouler autour. Il eut le réflexe de se dégager rapidement, perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la toile. Elle avait créé tout un réseau de fils qui se rejoignaient les uns, les autres et maintenant, il s'était emmêlé dedans. Comme un bleu. Comme une vulgaire mouche. Les SOLDIERS continuaient de tomber, rajoutant un fond sonore régulier à la mélodie. Mélodie qui arrivait à son apogée, la mort d'un Première Classe.

« Seph' ! Gen' ! Les gars, ça vous dirait pas d'me donner un coup d'main ! Cria le brun. »

Il était désarmé, empêtré dans une toile grotesque, sans réussir à ne bouger un membre.

Elle s'amusait. Comme une folle. Une grosse mouche était tombée dans ses filets et les misérables moucherons qui l'accompagnaient, criaient assez. Sa partition repassait dans sa tête et elle pensa que sa musique était presque au point. Il lui manquait juste un point de chute. Qui allait arriver. Dans quelques instants. Elle lança ses fils, regarda avec jouissance le visage se retenir de marquer la Douleur – sa grande amante, elle observa les sillons sanglants qu'ils marquaient, caressant la peau buriné du Première Classe. Elle continua, chatouillant son nouveau jouet, rajoutant des mesures à sa partition. Puis le prologue commença à l'ennuyer, alors elle lança un fil. Direction le cou du brun. C'est vrai, les ordres assuraient qu'ils avaient le droit de s'amuser mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient de les tuer...

Sephiroth jura. Non seulement Angeal était totalement débile mais en plus, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul. À contre-coeur, il essaya de se débarrasser de Genesis. Le roux était déjà à plat, lui aussi commencer à l'être. Mais contrairement à son camarade, son cerveau ne s'était pas entièrement coupé avec la réalité. Il entendit les cris d'Angeal.

Visa la jambe, un poing dans la figure.

Juste le temps de tendre Masamune, se baisser.

Le fil s'enroula autour de la lame, une fois, deux fois, puis repartit vers son expéditeur.

Rapidement.

Trop.

Imprévu.

Conséquences de ses actes.

Elle esquiva une partie du fil, apprivoisant le reste.

Elle jura. Une note bleue dans sa musique.

Il n'eut plus qu'à tirer, enfoncer.

Entraîner par sa propre arme, elle s'avança.

Reçu le coup. Dans le flanc.

_Kyô._

Le brouillard disparut. La brune fit quelques pas en arrière, se tenant le ventre. Elle jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle. Tomba. Un autre fut à ses côtés, fusilla du regard le Général et embarqua la belle. Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de bouger que tout était fini. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur le champs de bataille. Sur la dizaine de SOLDIERS qui les accompagnaient, il en restait deux de valides, trois mutilés, le reste était mort. Il vit Genesis se relevait en compressant la blessure de sa jambe. Il soupira avant de daigner rejoindre la « mouche ».

« Merci de m'aider au dernier moment. C'est vraiment sympa de savoir que ses potes sont à côté entrain de se foutre sur la gueule alors qu'on est réduit à se faire lacérer de tout les côtés.

_ Arrête de râler.

_ Je ne râle pas. Je constate. Répliqua le brun. Et tu me fais mal, là. Continua-t-il alors que l'argenté démêlait les fils qui lui enserraient le poignet.

_ Tais-toi, tu veux ? Grogna le Général en tirant plus fort. »

Angeal siffla de douleur avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne changerait jamais **son** Seph'. Il attendit patiemment, tout en ponctuant sa délivrance de phrases inutiles.

« Elle était quand même plutôt douée.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu es coincé dans une toile de fils ?

_ Bon, OK, elle était forte.

_ Non, tu es nul.

_ Wow, c'est pas super sympa, ça. Tu voudrais pas avoir un peu plus de compassion pour le seul qui a tenté de la combattre ? »

L'argenté ne répondit, son visage concentré sur ses actions de démêlage était placé à quelques centimètres du brun. Un grand sourire éclaira ce dernier quand il avança la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

« Si t'as assez de marges pour faire ce genre de conneries, débrouille-toi tout seul, Hewley. Fit en se reculant le Général.

_ Eh ! Tu vas pas me laisser là ! Eh ! Y a pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ! »

* * *

« Weiss ! Nero ! »

Les deux frères levèrent la tête, le duo de mercenaires pointaient un peu plus loin. Ils se mirent à courir.

Yuffie se jeta sur Weiss, toute tremblante.

« Vincent, il... Il nous a... Il...

_ Calme-toi, gamine. Lança Nero en s'avançant vers le blessé. »

Aerith avait allongé Vincent, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, Kadaj avait soulevé les jambes du brun en les mettant sur ses épaules. Azul s'était penché sur le blessé. D'un geste, il commença à le déshabiller. Les pansements étaient souillés de sang.

« Bon, la blessure dégouline de sang, sa cape à absorber la majeure partie de l'explosion mais il est tout de même brûlé dans le dos.

_ La sentence azulienne est tombée. S'exclama Rosso en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kadaj.

_ Si quelqu'un a de quoi, au moins refaire le pansement.

_ Dans mon sac, fit Aerith en se reprenant. »

Elle avait cédé à la panique. Leur seul rempart était tombé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Yuffie avait commencé par énoncer automatiquement les gestes de premiers secours qu'on lui avait rabâché toute son enfance. Ils avaient retenus leur angoisse et quand ils virent arriver le quatuor, Yuffie avait craqué.

Weiss était encore à la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurant d'une parole. Elle se calma, s'excusa du regard et rejoignit l'assemblée.

« On est pas tout seul ! Regardez-moi ça ! Ça fait du bien de vous voir, les gars ! S'exclama Zack en arrivant. »

Le brun était soutenu par Cloud tandis que Reno s'appuyait sur l'argenté. Ils vinrent s'avachir à côté de Vincent.

« On s'ra pas les seuls à être dans un état pitoyable, commenta le nouveau majeur en désignant Vincent. C'est une habitude chez vous de saigner de partout ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

_ Mais non, tu comprends pas. C'est une âme de super-héros, il faut bien qu'il garde des traces de ses actes ! Continua Reno.

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller si mal, pour proférer autant de conneries. Finit Azul en les observant.

_ Parce qu'on a des infirmiers du tonnerre, en plus, il s'avère qu'ils réfléchissent plus que nous.

_ Soit dit en passant, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Rétorqua Cloud.

_ Il s'est passé quoi, ici ? Demanda Yazoo.

_ Oh, rien qu'un taré qui s'amusait à faire courir notre invité dans tout les sens en laçant des bombes minuscules. Lui répondit son frère. Et vous ?

_ Pas grand-chose. Juste un duo de comique.

_ Les autres ?

_ Pas de trace. »

Le silence revint. Ils savouraient juste l'instant. Être ensemble sans personne pour les titiller avec toute sorte d'armes.

« N'empêche, on a une dette envers vous, M. Valentine. Fit Yuffie.

_ C'est M. Valentine maintenant ? Rétorqua Kadaj.

_ Vous me devez rien. Fut la seule réponse du brun.

_ On peut pas dire que vous soyez très expressif comme type. Lança Reno.

_ Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, j'vous l'avez bien dit.

_ Hewley ! Put***, fallait vraiment que j'me tape les SOLDIERS avant que le Boss n'arrive, grogna Reno en voyant arriver le brun. »

Sans un regard, Genesis alla s'appuyer contre un arbre, la jambe enserrée dans un semblant de gaze. Sephiroth se contenta de parcourir rapidement ce qu'il restait des troupes. Angeal se laissa tomber à côté de Zack.

« Alors gamin, pas trop de mal ? Commença-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Par rapport à ce qu'il reste de votre comité, j'pense qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Comment il a pu fini dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il en avisant un manchot.

_ Du fil, gamin. Ça tranche, c'est solide, souple, et ça fait pas mal de dégâts.

_ Wow, vous avez la tête dans un état ! S'exclama Yuffie.

_ Blessures de guerre ! Rit le brun. »

Vincent essaya de se redresser. Il fut rallongé de force.

« Sûr, mes genoux sont p'têt pas aussi confortables que ceux d'Aerith, mais vous restez où vous êtes, mon vieux. Ordonna Azul. »

La châtain s'était approchée de Genesis. Il l'accueillit d'un regard glacial.

« Je pourrais m'occuper de votre...

_ Dégage.

_ Vous pourriez au moins éviter d'être aussi désagréable, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de bien vouloir me confier votre jambe, deux minutes le temps de faire un pansement qui ressemble plus à quelque chose ? Ou... S'énerva la châtain à qui le comportement asocial du roux tapait sur les nerfs.

_ Laisse, petite. Gen' ne te laissera jamais le toucher. C'est un imbécile.

_ Qui est imbécile, Hewley ?

_ J'me fais pas rétamer la jambe par le Général en pleine bataille, moi... »

Il essuya le regard furieux de son ami en éclatant de rire. Il adressa un signe de tête au-dit Général.

_La Famille va de nouveau être réunie, l'ambiance s'améliorera, au moins. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment est-ce que Shinra accepte de refaire confiance à ce type ? Vincent Valentine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il récupérerait un chien désobéissant. Faut croire que je ne connais pas ce fils à papa aussi bien que je le pensais. En parlant du loup..._

« Bonjour à vous Turks ! »

Son salut n'eut aucune réponse. À peine un hochement de tête. Il entendit Zack échappait un rire à ses côtés. Il grogna. « Aucune considération pour leurs aînés. » Le rire de Zack s'intensifia. Il sourit.

« Shinra blessé, je ne pensais pas voir ce spectacle de sitôt, lança Nero. Ses chiens ne lui sont pas assez fidèles pour lui sauver la peau ?

_ Nero. Fit Weiss en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_ Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Reno. Rude, ça va ?

_ Moi oui, le Vice, un peu moins, continua-t-il en aparté.

_ Je vais très bien, merci. Rétorqua le blond. »

Tseng l'aida à s'asseoir, même si son patient était réticent à recevoir de l'aide. Aerith les rejoignit, proposa ses soins. Tseng la considéra un moment, échangea un regard avec le blond puis se recula. Elle se mit de suite au travail.

« Il s'est passé quoi quand même ! Insista le roux.

_ Brouillard et un fou de la lame. Quand cette purée de poix a disparu, le Vice-Président l'a touché au flanc, puis il s'est volatilisé. Résuma Elena.

_ Sympa.

_ Il manque qui, encore ?

_ Barett, Loz, Tifa, Shelke, les petits et Cid. Enuméra Yuffie.

_ On est pas petits ! Tu t'es vu d'ailleurs !

_ Faites place, y en a une dans les vappes.

_ Shelke ! C'est quoi c'délire ?

_ Zack, t'énerves pas, elle va bien. Juste... dans les vappes. Termina Barett en allongeant la rousse. »

Tifa s'assit entre Yazoo et Cloud tandis que Loz prenait place entre ses deux frères. Il prit Kadaj dans ses bras, celui-ci se débattit avant de rendre l'étreinte. Quand il lâcha leur benjamin, Yazoo vit l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti pour eux. Il eut un sourire. _Il ne changera_ _pas._ Il dut s'avouer que les retrouver le soulageait aussi. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et ils comptaient l'être encore un moment, et ce, malgré Tifa ou Reno. Seul le manque restait. Il le ressentait encore plus fortement aujourd'hui. Il se souvint rapidement d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu, tous les trois. Loz avait le même ressenti, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'exprimer, mais Kadaj les avait bouder plusieurs jours parce qu'il ne l'avait pas, ce manque, cette sensation de perte d'une protection quelconque. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils soient là. Tous les trois. Tous. Ensemble.

Sephiroth eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ça. Ses trois-là étaient profondément liés et il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait aussi dû l'être, qu'il l'était. Il alla faire un tour.

« Bon, il ne manque plus que cet imbécile de Cid. Il n'était pas censé être avec vous, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Zack à Tifa.

_ Censé. Il a disparu quand on s'est fait encerclé.

_ Il est vraiment inutile. Râla Rosso. »

Weiss eut un sourire. Ils étaient tous – excepté un – là. Rien que ça, il pouvait de nouveau sourire et l'inquiétude s'envola un peu. Les habitudes revenaient, peu à peu, avec hésitation et prudence, comme si elles avaient peur d'être détruites en un instant. Ils restèrent ainsi une petite demi-heure, le temps qu'ils se remettent un minimum de leurs émotions.

« On y va. Le ton du Vice-Président était sans appel. »

Il se releva doucement, repoussant la main de Tseng. L'Utaïen retint un soupir. Il avait l'habitude. Tifa ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en croisant le signe de Weiss.

« Ok, pas de discussion. J'aimerais quand même savoir : c'était qui ces types ? Ils nous voulaient quoi ?

_ À première vue, des ennemis qui voulaient nous tuer. Ce n'est que mon avis, Lockheart. Fit Genesis narquois.

_ Faut demander à Hôjô. Il saurait certainement nous dire de quoi il en retourne... Plaisanta Rosso.

_ Eeeeeeh ! Il est où le chat ? P'têt que votre pote planqué aurait plus de renseignement.

_ Attendez, il nous en manque trois alors.

_ Trois ? Deux... Cid et Cait.

_ Le Général n'est pas là non plus.

_ Hein ? Angeal se tourna vers le SOLDIER, comment ça, le Général n'est pas là ? Seph' ? »

_On est pas prêt d'y aller,_ pensa Tseng en voyant la pagaille qui s'amenait. Chacun parlait au-dessus des autres, chacun plus fort que l'autre. Il vit l'expression de Rufus. Le Vice-Président n'était pas très heureux...

« Rude, fais-les taire, il faut qu'on y aille avant que le Vice n'explose. »

Le chauve acquiesça et se fit une joie de faire marcher ses cordes vocales.

Statues.

« Psssst ! Par là, les gars. Tout du moins, si vous voulez rejoindre les deux absents...

_ Cait ! T'étais passé où ? Reeve, tu m'entends ? Si t'es pas totalement mort, t'as pas des infos sur nos nouveaux potes ? Demanda Reno au chat mécanique.

_ Bon, vous voulez repartir ensemble ou moins deux ? Continua le chat sans tenir compte de la demande renodienne.

_ On part pas sans Cid ! S'exclama Marlène et Denzel.

_ Alors, bougez vos fesses, et suivez le guide ! »

Cait sauta de la souche et fila entre les arbres.

« Sale gosse, peut pas attendre... Grommela Reno en se relevant. »

Lentement, harangué par l'impatience de Cait, les survivants se mirent en branle, se soutenant les uns, les autres, Azul portant Shelke encore évanouie.

**... ...**

* * *

.

Reviews ?


End file.
